Doute de la vérité même
by morporkianhobbit
Summary: Lorsque Sebastian Moran, vétéran d'Afghanistan et sniper hors-pair, rencontre son nouveau colocataire, James Brook, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se doute de la tournure surréaliste que leurs vies s'apprêtent à prendre.
1. Péquenaud

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonjoir ! Voici un projet sur lequel je travaille (hum-hum procrastine) depuis deux ans et demi : l'histoire de Sebastian Moran et Jim Moriarty. Je suis donc très heureuse de publier enfin cette fanfic. Il s'agit d'une série d'OS se suivant : chaque chapitre est une histoire indépendante, un épisode de la vie de Jim et Sebastian, mais l'ensemble suit l'évolution de leur relation. Il y aura des feels, du fluff, de l'humour (j'essaie), du character development, des retournements de situation, et des feels. Beaucoup de feels.

Je tiens à remercier mes deux bêta-lectrices, Anso et Louise, pour leurs retours sur mon histoire, leurs corrections, et les baffes verbales que j'ai franchement bien méritées. Remerciements spéciaux à Anso pour ses magnifiques dessins (je pleure toujours). Et également un grand merci à Arsène, qui m'a aidé à me dépêtrer de certains points de scénario complexes, m'a donné quelques très bonnes idées, et m'a soutenu tout au long de ce projet.

Warnings : cette fic parle de deux criminels, qui ont tous les deux des backstories pas très joyeuses. De manière générale, c'est à peu près les mêmes warnings que dans la série Sherlock, mais je vais quand même les préciser à chaque chapitre, en essayant de spoiler le moins possible. Si vous avez un trigger spécifique qui n'est pas marqué, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP et je vous dirais si oui ou non il apparait dans la fic.

Warnings récurrents (présents dans tous les chapitres ou presque) : violence physique, menaces de mort, armes blanche et à feu, meurtres et crimes divers et variés.

Je posterais un chapitre par semaine, mais il est à noter que les chapitres ne font pas tous la même taille.

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 1 - Péquenaud**

Les rues de Londres semblent ne jamais changer. Tous les jours la même routine, les voitures qui klaxonnent, les passants qui se pressent, tête baissée, le tout sous un ciel de plomb déversant un fin crachin en continu. Barbant. Pourtant Sebastian n'a rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire que de regarder la rue par la fenêtre de son appartement, à déplorer la malchance que la vie semble faire pleuvoir sur lui, comme s'il n'était lui-même qu'une vulgaire rue londonienne.

D'abord, la guerre. Sebastian s'était engagé dans l'armée pour servir la nation, certes, mais aussi pour le frisson d'aventure et de danger que cela apportait à son existence. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'ôter la vie de quelqu'un ne le gênait pas, si cela pouvait permettre que lui-même, ainsi que les personnes auxquelles il tenait, restent en vie. Tout avait cessé un peu plus d'un an auparavant lorsqu'il avait été blessé au bras. Cela n'aurait pas été tellement gênant s'il n'était qu'un simple fantassin, mais il était sniper, et sans le contrôle total de ses membres il risquait de faire des erreurs fatales. Il avait donc été rapatrié à Londres le temps de se remettre de sa blessure mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur ses chances de retourner au front : l'armée favoriserait de plus jeunes recrues.

Il avait fallu qu'il vive de la pension de l'armée et de quelques jobs miteux avant qu'on ne lui propose un véritable emploi, à la hauteur de ce qu'il savait être ses capacités. Il avait profité de cette position au salaire confortable pour refaire partiellement sa vie, se trouvant un appart' sympa, quelques habitudes auxquelles il pouvait retourner les rares moments où il ne travaillait pas, bref quelque chose qui lui appartienne réellement. Sebastian appréciait la solitude et le fait de n'être dépendant de personne – à part bien sûr son employeur, qui lui versait son salaire chaque mois, plus une prime pour chaque opération effectuée avec succès. Il aimait son job, qui changeait tout le temps et ne risquait pas de sombrer dans une routine ennuyante, et le frisson de danger qu'il apportait et qui lui avait manqué depuis son retour d'Afghanistan.

Jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, la malchance s'abatte sur lui. Son employeur et sa logeuse semblaient s'être donné le mot pour faire baisser son salaire et augmenter le prix du loyer en même temps. Sebastian n'avait jamais roulé sur l'or, et aujourd'hui moins que toujours. Comme il était hors de question qu'il déménage, il n'avait qu'une solution : se trouver un colocataire.

Et voilà qu'il était là, accoudé à la fenêtre de son appartement, à fixer la rue en attendant le parfait inconnu qui, d'après les sites de colocation, deviendrait bientôt son meilleur ami. Sebastian en doutait fortement. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis qu'il s'agisse de copains d'enfance ou de camarades à l'armée, il lui était arrivé de former des liens forts avec des gens mais ayant vécu dans un milieu où n'importe qui pouvait mourir n'importe quand, il avait appris à ne pas trop s'attacher. Et il voyait mal comment un péquenaud londonien en manque de fric pourrait s'attirer son amitié, à lui... autre péquenaud londonien en manque de fric, à vrai dire. Sebastian soupira. Parfois, il s'exaspérait lui-même. Sa condition actuelle n'était pas brillante, mais il se savait au-dessus de la classe populaire britannique. Ce n'était pas de la vanité de sa part, c'était seulement, de son point de vue du moins, un fait. Il était un vétéran de la guerre d'Afghanistan il avait un travail que le commun des mortels ne faisait que s'imaginer à partir des illusions que leur déversait le cinéma hollywoodien; il n'était pas n'importe qui. Et pourtant, aux yeux du public il se devait de maintenait cette image de monsieur tout-le-monde, s'il ne voulait pas perdre son travail, être mis en prison, ou pire : tué.

...Aurait-on oublié de préciser ? Sebastian Moran était un sniper au service du plus dangereux criminel de Londres, homme qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rencontré, mais dont l'ombre planait au-dessus de son réseau comme celle d'une gigantesque araignée prête à anéantir la moindre mouche faisant un faux pas dans sa toile.

Parmi tous les passants qui se pressaient sur le trottoir, un jeune homme s'arrêta sur le pas de porte de la maison. Il traînait une valise, et portait un gros carton sous son bras libre. Sous les yeux de Sebastian, il posa la caisse sur le sol humide de la rue et sortit de sa poche un bout de papier qu'il consulta, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte. A ce stade, Sebastian devrait déjà être en train de se diriger vers l'entrée pour aller accueillir son « futur meilleur ami » (mon cul, oui), mais il se contenta de lâcher un long soupir désespéré. Le jeune homme sonna à la porte le son aigrelet de la clochette résonna jusque dans l'appartement. Sebastian ne bougea pas d'un poil, laissant la logeuse aller ouvrir la porte.

« Pas mon problème... » marmonna-t-il finalement en s'allumant une cigarette. S'il devait vivre en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était sûrement la dernière qu'il fumait chez lui. Sebastian se fichait de la santé de ses poumons vu le métier qu'il exerçait, il était quasiment certain qu'il se ferait tuer avant que le cancer ait le temps de pointer le bout de son nez.

Il entendait vaguement le nouvel arrivant parler avec la logeuse au rez-de-chaussée, et il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, avant de s'adosser au mur de l'entrée. Il avait à peine remit un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement comparé à la veille, c'était plutôt bien rangé d'un point de vue extérieur, c'était un foutoir indescriptible.

Trois coups retentirent à la porte. Sebastian se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts – plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité d'y remettre de l'ordre – puis il ouvrit la porte.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait sur le palier avait l'air légèrement essoufflé : malgré l'aide proposé par la logeuse, il semblait avoir insisté pour monter la valise et le carton à l'étage lui-même. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués en arrière mais légèrement décoiffés, et il avait de petits yeux fatigués qui laissait l'impression étrange qu'il regardait à travers vous. Il était petit, comparé au vétéran, et ses vêtements un peu trop grand ajoutaient à cette impression de fragilité.

«_ Péquenaud _» songea Sebastian.

Le péquenaud tendit la main.

-Salut, je suis James, ton nouveau coloc', fit-il d'une voix assurée. Tu dois être Sebastian ?

-Mon colocataire s'appelle Richard Brook, répondit Sebastian, en fixant d'un air sceptique la main tendue.

-Richard James Brook, mais on m'appelle James, précisa le jeune homme.

Qui donc se faisait appeler par son deuxième prénom ? Sebastian se résigna à serrer la main de James. Elle était froide, on aurait presque dit un cadavre. A la réflexion, c'était aussi l'impression que donnaient ses yeux – des yeux morts, sans expression, tandis que le reste de son visage souriait.

-Entre, lança Sebastian en s'écartant de la porte pour laisser passer James.

Ce dernier pénétra dans l'appartement en traînant sa valise derrière lui, laissant la caisse sur le palier pour le moment. En un instant il fit des yeux le tour de la pièce à vivre, son regard semblant noter chaque petit détail. Il y abandonna sa valise avant de faire rapidement un petit tour de l'appartement, ce qui ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, sous le regard vigilant de Sebastian. Il se déplaçait comme s'il connaissait déjà les lieux par cœur, d'un air de propriétaire.

-Il y a deux chambres, remarqua-t-il. Tu vis seul d'habitude, non ?

-Ce n'est pas moi l'architecte, répliqua Sebastian. Ça te gêne qu'il y en ait deux ?

James se tourna vers lui.

-Non, c'est juste que je m'attendais à devoir dormir sur le canapé.

Il ressorti sur le palier pour chercher son carton, qu'il traîna dans la chambre vide ainsi que sa valise. Tout l'appartement reflétait les goûts et les habitudes de Sebastian des affiches et des factures punaisées aux murs, une veste balancée par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé, un mug de café posé sur la table basse, des babioles abandonnées sur les étagères, un journal laissé à même le sol; seule la deuxième chambre avait été convenablement nettoyée et vidée pour l'arrivée du nouvel habitant. Sebastian retourna à la fenêtre pour finir sa cigarette (le nouveau venu n'avait pas fait de remarque au fumeur, mais il avait bien remarqué son air de désapprobation en voyant le mégot), tandis que James déballait ses affaires. Le ciel dehors était toujours aussi gris, et le manège incessant des passants dans la rue toujours aussi barbant, mais il préférait laisser vagabonder son esprit que devoir participer à des _interactions sociales_.

-On n'a pas eu l'occasion de se présenter convenablement, sur le site, lança James depuis la pièce d'à côté. Tu travailles où ?

Sebastian grogna. Autant pour la solitude. Heureusement que son employeur lui avait fourni tous les documents et informations nécessaires pour pouvoir paraître crédible quand il prétendait exercer un autre métier.

-Je bosse dans la sécurité, répondit-il. Tu vois les mecs baraqués à l'entrée des magasins ? C'est moi. Enfin, ça dépend des fois... de temps en temps on m'embauche comme garde du corps.

Un sifflement retentit depuis la chambre.

-Eh ben ! Garde du corps ? Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours !

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je travaille à l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew, dans le département IT.

-Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un coloc' ? D'habitude, l'informatique ça rapporte beaucoup... ?

James émit un petit rire aigre.

-Que tu crois ! Je suis juste assistant, je touche à peine plus qu'un SMIC. Au moins j'ai ma troupe de théâtre pour arrondir les fins de mois.

Sebastian finit par se décoller de la fenêtre et entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le séjour. Au premier abord, James semblait être un gars complètement lambda – un petit taf alimentaire, une passion, des difficultés financières... La vie du jeune homme semblait similaire au masque que portait le sniper, mais en réalité ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Un informaticien passionné de théâtre, et un assassin travaillant pour l'homme le plus dangereux de la ville ? Il serait difficile de nouer une réelle amitié tout en maintenant l'illusion d'une vie normale. Le 'péquenaud' semblait pourtant être un gars sympa, avec qui il pourrait s'entendre – sans nécessairement devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Difficile de se trouver des ressemblances avec un homme du commun quand votre vie est jonchée de cadavres, mais Sebastian se surprit à se dire qu'il pourrait au moins faire l'effort d'essayer.

oOoOoOo

Les rues de Londres semblent ne jamais changer. Tous les jours la même routine, les voitures qui klaxonnent, les passants qui se pressent, tête baissée, le tout sous un ciel de plomb déversant un fin crachin en continue. Barbant. Mais James Moriarty était au-dessus de tout ça à la fois littéralement (il se trouvait au dernier étage d'un immeuble et regardait la rue de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut) et métaphoriquement. Sauf que pour mener à bien ses plans, il allait falloir qu'il descende se fondre dans la masse des mortels.

Il abandonna la fenêtre pour se diriger vers l'ordinateur posé sur son bureau. Se fondre dans la masse le rendait lui-même mortel, vulnérable ce qui ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il lui fallait donc trouver quelqu'un de confiance à qui s'associer... sans pour autant se mettre en danger en révélant sa véritable identité. N'importe qui aurait été déprimé par le problème James, lui, était enthousiasmé à l'idée de se cacher derrière un masque et faire tourner en bourrique les gens autour de lui. Il aimait avoir toutes les cartes en main alors que les autres croyaient maîtriser la situation. Quels présomptueux ils étaient.

L'ensemble du plan pour se créer une fausse identité convenable était long. La plupart des gens pensaient qu'il suffisait de falsifier quelques papiers mais Moriarty, lui, ne faisait pas les choses à moitié : quitte à créer un personnage, il fallait lui donner une situation, des passions, des amis – il frissonna en pensant à cela – des anecdotes à raconter…

Il avait obtenu un emploi, auquel il devrait se plier un certain temps avant de pouvoir faire évoluer son personnage sans être trop suspect; mais plus qu'un emploi, il lui fallait également s'inventer une situation sociale. Il avait fallu qu'il se trouve un endroit où loger, et c'était là que l'homme de confiance entrait en ligne de compte. Habiter seul serait une mauvaise idée, il serait vulnérable alors qu'un colocataire pourrait facilement servir d'excuse dans de nombreuses situations. Il avait donc choisi un membre de son personnel : Sebastian Moran, sniper et ancien combattant de la guerre d'Afghanistan, lui avait paru un bon choix. L'homme vivait seul, mais il avait été facile de lui forcer la main : il avait baissé son salaire, et avait forcé (de manière pas franchement légale) sa logeuse à augmenter le prix du loyer. Les résultats ne s'étaient pas fait attendre : moins d'une semaine plus tard, Moran avait publié une annonce sur un site de recherche de colocation. Il ne restait à présent plus à James qu'à mettre en place les dernières pièces du puzzle qui lui servirait de masque. S'installant devant l'ordinateur, il entreprit de rédiger une courte réponse à l'annonce qu'il attendait depuis une semaine.

_Richard James Brook, 29 ans, informaticien – cherche colocataire près de l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew_

Il ajouta quelques informations sur lui (ou du moins sur Brook) avant d'envoyer le message à Moran. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre sa réponse – en prenant bien sûr la précaution de hacker le site de manière à ce que Sebastian ne reçoive aucune autre proposition – et l'illusion de Richard James Brook, 29 ans, informaticien serait complète et prête à être utilisée.


	2. Coup de fil compliqué

Et voici le chapitre 2! Sebastian commence déjà à se mettre dans les ennuis.  
Comme avant, un grand merci à mes deux bêta, Louise et Anso, et à mon ami Arsène.

Warnings : pour l'instant ça va

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 2 - Coup de fil compliqué**

Au moins six mois étaient passés depuis que James avait emménagé avec Sebastian. Si le jeune informaticien paraissait au premier abord timide et renfermé, il s'était vite révélé être quelqu'un d'exubérant et excentrique une fois à l'aise avec de nouvelles personnes. Il était un compagnon très agréable à côtoyer, et Sebastian, à sa plus grande surprise, s'était rapidement attaché à celui qu'il considérait comme ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami. Évidemment, le sniper se doutait que dans sa situation, mieux valait qu'il évite de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, mais il était difficile de rester froid et distant envers quelqu'un avec qui on vit sous le même toit.

James lui racontait régulièrement des anecdotes de son emploi à l'hôpital, sur des patients idiots et des collègues insupportables – ou le contraire. En retour, Sebastian lui offrait des aperçus des bons moments de son travail, en prenant bien soin de le camoufler en un emploi plus respectable que celui d'assassin.

La plupart du temps, James cuisinait, et il cuisinait plutôt bien pour un homme célibataire. Les deux rentraient souvent à l'appartement à des heures différentes, et il n'était pas rare que Sebastian trouve un tupperware dans le frigo avec un post-it lui annonçant que Jim était parti tôt rejoindre sa troupe de théâtre. Les jours où ils se retrouvaient ensemble, ils regardaient parfois des films le soir en mangeant du chinois ou des pizzas. Sebastian adorait les films policiers, mais James lui gâchait souvent le visionnage en faisant constamment des commentaires sur la stupidité des enquêteurs et en donnant des conseils aux meurtriers. Il ne s'agissait pas d'erreurs évidentes de débutants, mais de conseils très spécifiques. Quand le sniper demanda finalement à son colocataire comment il pouvait bien savoir comment tuer un funambule avec un fer à repasser de manière à ce que le meurtre ressemble à une strangulation, Jim répondit simplement qu'il était passionné de romans policiers depuis tout petit.

-Travailler dans un hôpital comprenant une morgue aide aussi, ajouta-t-il, l'air blasé.

L'informaticien, de son côté, préférait les films d'horreur. Il eut aussi une phase très étrange pendant laquelle il était obsédé par les films d'arts martiaux; Sebastian ne s'expliqua jamais la raison de cette soudaine fascination pour le cinéma asiatique.

Un soir, James rentra tard d'une entrevue peu fructueuse avec un potentiel client (entendez par potentiel client le fait qu'il aurait pu être un client s'il n'avait pas proposé un prix si ridicule pour les conseils du criminel et ne lui avait pas manqué de respect; autrement dit, s'il n'était pas mort) pour trouver un Sebastian d'assez mauvaise humeur, assis comme à son habitude à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le canapé, son PC sur les genoux et son téléphone à la main. Être aussi renfrogné était inhabituel chez lui et bien que Jim fasse généralement peu de cas de l'humeur et des tracas des autres, il se força à interroger son colocataire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Un problème ? demanda-t-il d'une voix affable.

Sebastian resta silencieux un instant, avant de relever la tête vers Jim.

-Ouais, au boulot. Si tu veux savoir, je suis en train d'appeler mon boss... et très franchement, je risque d'avoir encore plus de problèmes après ça.

Il fallut quelques secondes à James pour se rendre compte que cela le concernait, puis la moitié de ses neurones se mirent à paniquer. Sebastian ne savait pas _qui _était son boss. Et Moriarty avait son téléphone sur lui en ce moment même.

Quel type de problème pouvait bien justifier que Sebastian appelle directement son employeur ? Et comment avait-il pu obtenir son numéro de téléphone personnel ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au problème plus en détail, car ses pensées furent interrompues par la musique qui retentit dans le salon silencieux, à moitié étouffée par l'épaisseur de la poche du manteau de son propriétaire.

« _Stayin' alive ! Stayin' alive ! Ah-ah-ah-ah, stayin' alive ! Stayin' alive ! Ah-ah-ah-ah, stayin' aliii-iii-iii-ive ! _»

_Et merde. _

-Je reviens dans deux minutes, annonça Jim en désignant la pièce d'à côté. Il repêcha son téléphone au fond de son manteau et se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre, tout en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton du son. Sebastian lui adressa un vague hochement de tête, les yeux fixés sur la télé éteinte en face du canapé.

oOoOoOo

Sebastian était parfaitement conscient qu'il se fourrait dans un pétrin incroyable en tentant de contacter directement son employeur, que beaucoup de ses clients et collaborateurs n'avaient même jamais vu. Il n'était même pas certain que le numéro qu'il avait obtenu soit bien celui du Boss, ou plutôt celui d'un subalterne. Et il s'en fichait.

Le sniper venait d'appuyer sur le bouton fatidique lorsque le portable de son colocataire se mit à sonner.

_Pas le moment, Jim ! _ jura-t-il en son for intérieur. Les longs bips d'attente de son propre portable continuaient de résonner à son oreille.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, James semblait parler tout seul. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de prêter l'oreille à la demi-conversation de son colocataire, tandis qu'il attendait toujours que le Napoléon du Crime daigne décrocher.

-La canne du troisième vieillard ? C'est possible, oui... D'accord, pas de problème. Je vais regarder. Ce soir ? Vous rigolez ? Il est vingt et une heure !

Et le combiné sonnait, sonnait, sonnait dans le vide.

oOoOoOo

-D'accord, je passerais demain matin. … Oui. A demain.

Jim fixait l'écran de son smartphone : _Moran_, avec une photo d'identité comme celles qu'on peut trouver dans un trombinoscope.

Il ne porta pas le téléphone à son oreille aucune utilité : il n'avait pas décroché. Le téléphone continuait de vibrer dans sa main, silencieux, tandis qu'il parlait au mur en face de lui.

Raccrocher aurait été une mauvaise idée : non seulement son téléphone se mettait à sonner au moment où Moran appelait James Moriarty, mais en plus Jim décrochait son propre téléphone au moment où le correspondant de Sebastian raccrochait ? Pas besoin d'être un génie pour additionner deux et deux le sniper aurait vite fait d'avoir des soupçons.

Décrocher pour réprimander Sebastian d'avoir tenté de le contacter, et le menacer, serait encore pire. Aucun moyen de faire en sorte que le sniper n'entende pas James Brook de l'autre côté du mur, et alors là, il pouvait dire adieu à sa couverture.

-C'était mon directeur de théâtre. Apparemment j'ai embarqué un des accessoire avec moi en quittant le local tout à l'heure, annonça-t-il en sortant finalement de la chambre. Sebastian était toujours assis par terre, son téléphone éteint posé à côté de lui.

-Tu as réussi à avoir ton boss ?

Pure rhétorique. James connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Nan, grogna le vétéran. Il n'a pas même décroché. Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, apparemment il déteste être dérangé.

_Tout à fait correct. _

-J'essaie d'évaluer si je suis plus dans le pétrin que s'il avait décroché. A mon avis, oui.

_Ça dépend quel est le problème... _

La personne qui était réellement dans le pétrin, songea James, était le supérieur immédiat de Moran, qui n'avait pas remonté un problème manifestement assez gros pour justifier que le sniper tente d'appeler directement Moriarty. Jim connaissait son colocataire, et Sebastian avait beau être soupe au lait et réagir très facilement, il connaissait la réputation de son employeur, et ne prendrait pas un tel risque juste sur un coup de tête.

Jim marqua une pause dans le fil de ses pensées. Si un autre employé que Sebastian avait tenté de le contacter directement, comment aurait-il réagi ?

Trois options : le menacer de manière très explicite, le virer, ou l'assassiner si c'était vraiment un emmerdeur. Le tout sans se poser la moindre question sur la raison de l'appel : les hommes de main en bas de la pyramide n'étaient même pas censés avoir de moyen de contacter le Big Boss. Pourtant, il n'avait envisagé aucune de ces options concernant Sebastian, et avait immédiatement rejeté la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

L'explication de ce comportement inhabituel s'imposa rapidement à lui : il n'avait pas envie de casser son nouveau jouet.


	3. Qui es-tu?

Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé! C'est une des premières scènes que j'ai imaginées en commençant à travailler sur cette fic. Attention, ça va commencer à bouger à partir de maintenant.

Warnings : violence physique, armes à feu, armes blanches

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 3 - Qui es-tu ?**

L'incident du téléphone, comme Sebastian le désignait à présent, était l'élément qui avait tout précipité. La première chose qui avait frappé le sniper avait été l'absence de punition suite à son initiative. Il avait été convoqué chez un de ses supérieurs, tellement haut dans la hiérarchie qu'il n'en voyait que les narines (métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr, puisque Sebastian faisait environ une tête de plus que l'homme) et s'était fait passer un savon, mais les menaces sonnaient creux.

Puis il avait commencé à s'interroger sur Richard James Brook.

Il arrivait souvent que James rentre tard à l'appartement ils y étaient tous deux habitués, et ce n'était pas incongru considérant le fait qu'il travaillait dans un hôpital. Mais il lui arrivait aussi d'être absent plusieurs jours de suite, sans donner d'autres nouvelles qu'une vague justification par SMS et les coordonnées du paquet de nouilles le plus proche dans l'appartement. Cela arrivait rarement, mais quand même assez pour que Sebastian le remarque. Il n'y avait pas accordé d'importance avant l'incident du téléphone, mais les coïncidences avaient fini par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Le fait que le téléphone de James ait sonné au moment même où Sebastian tentait d'appeler son patron ne constituait en rien une preuve suffisante mais une fois qu'une idée est plantée dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, il est difficile de la déloger. Les absences et les sorties nocturnes de James correspondaient souvent aux missions les plus importantes du sniper les gens du réseau de Moriarty parlaient entre eux, et bien qu'il ne s'agisse souvent que de rumeurs, il n'était pas difficile de savoir quand quelque chose d'important se préparait... et c'était justement à ces moments là que Jim se comportait bizarrement. Outre le fait que la chambre de l'informaticien était une zone strictement défendue (même – et surtout - en l'absence de son occupant), Jim s'y enfermait de plus en plus souvent pour passer des coups de fil à voix basse, sans se douter que Sebastian, de l'autre côté du mur, prêtait l'oreille (si vous voulez vous faire des nœuds au cerveau, sachez qu'en réalité c'était Sebastian qui ne se doutait pas que Jim savait que le sniper se doutait de quelque chose, mais il préférait le laisser croire qu'il n'en savait rien. Oui, c'est compliqué.)

Pourtant lorsqu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, James paraissait exactement ce qu'il était : un petit informaticien exubérant, constamment fatigué et passionné de théâtre et des Bee Gees. Les anecdotes concernant l'hôpital ne manquaient pas, et Sebastian avait même en une occasion rencontré un des collègues de Jim, Mike Stanford, un universitaire obèse qui enseignait aux élèves de St Barth. C'était seulement lorsqu'il s'isolait ou disparaissait pendant un moment que l'esprit de Sebastian s'emplissait de théories du complot.

Il était quasiment certain que Richard James Brook était un agent du réseau criminel du mystérieux Moriarty.

Et il était absolument certain qu'il était en tombé amoureux.

Sebastian était quelqu'un d'impulsif, il n'analysait pas ses sentiments en long, en large et en travers, et il doutait rarement. Lorsqu'il aimait quelqu'un, homme ou femme, il était toujours certain. Pourtant avec James, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, ni pas un partenaire évident ils avaient rapidement construit une forte amitié, dont il était d'habitude difficile de sortir, et Jim n'était pas à proprement parler le type de mec de Sebastian. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel en lui, derrière ses airs de petit homme fragile une flamme qui brillait parfois au fond de ses yeux, des gestes assurés qui ne collaient pas au personnage, une impression de puissance qui se dégageait de lui et qu'on percevait seulement inconsciemment. Sebastian ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aimait ce garçon bizarre, mais il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Savoir que ces sentiments étaient là lui suffisait. Le problème était évidemment de savoir si ils étaient réciproques (l'orientation de Jim n'était pas un mystère même un aveugle se rendrait compte qu'il était gay jusqu'au bout des ongles). Sauf qu'il est difficile de trouver la bonne occasion pour déclarer sa flamme à quelqu'un quand on est en même temps en train d'enquêter discrètement sur sa double identité.

Sebastian avait profité d'un soir où Jim devait rentrer tard de l'hôpital pour mener ses recherches à un terme. Il était entré dans la chambre de son colocataire, malgré les avertissements très strictes de ce dernier. La porte était fermée à clefs mais Sebastian avait prévu le coup. Une petite serrure de chambre ne résisterait pas plus de trois secondes aux rossignols du sniper.

La pièce était assez dépouillée : un lit, un large placard à porte coulissante couvrant tout un mur, un bureau faisant face à la fenêtre, et c'était tout. La porte de l'armoire était décorée de deux posters des Bee Gees et de Queen, et un des murs était couvert de photos, de notes et de plans punaisés comme sur un tableau en liège.

Sebastian s'en approcha : certaines photos représentaient un lieu : un bâtiment, un hangar, un tunnel. D'autres étaient des personnes, généralement photographiées dans la rue, et faisaient penser à des photos de paparazzi – soit entourées de feuilles de buisson, soit prise depuis les hauteurs. La plupart des personnes étaient inconnues de Sebastian, mais il fut étonné de reconnaître le supérieur qui lui avait passé un savon suite à l'incident du téléphone, ainsi que le député Lord Moran, son homonyme, et... la reine Elizabeth. Les nombreux post-its, en revanche, étaient illisibles : ils étaient écrits en ce qui ressemblait à du gaélique. James semblait avoir prévu qu'on cherche à lire ses notes et avait pris ses précautions.

Sebastian décida de fouiller un peu. Impossible de mettre la main sur l'ordinateur portable de Jim : apparemment, il l'avait emmené avec lui au travail. Il trouva néanmoins, cachés dans un sac sous son lit, une liasse de papiers ressemblant à des rapports, ainsi qu'un IPad. Il ne lui fût pas difficile de trouver la combinaison à partir des traces de doigt sur l'écran, mais l'objet ne lui fournit pas plus d'information qu'une liste de contacts, une boite mail remplie de spam et le fait que son colocataire était accro à Flappy Bird.

Il étala la pile de feuilles à même le sol à côté du lit. Les rapports étaient presque tous signés par des noms de code, et beaucoup d'informations étaient recouvertes par des bandes noires. Il devait s'agir de copies de moindre valeur, les originaux avec les informations complètes devaient se trouver dans l'ordinateur. Mais il reconnut rapidement des rapports de mission d'assassinat ou de vol, tout commandités par un seul nom qui revenait régulièrement dans les rapports.

Moriarty.

Sebastian cessa de tourner frénétiquement les pages alors qu'il venait de tomber sur son propre nom dans un des rapports. Non pas par surprise, mais par prudence : il venait de sentir le canon d'un revolver appuyé contre l'arrière de son crâne. Il se figea et releva les yeux vers le bureau dans la fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir le reflet du visage de James.

-Tut-tut-tut. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit à propos de rentrer dans la chambre de l'autre ? fit James d'une voix amusée.

Un ange passa. Sebastian s'était tendu, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression que ses muscles allaient claquer comme des élastiques. Puis, alors qu'il sentait la pression du revolver se relâcher légèrement, il se retourna en se relevant sur un genou, frappa le bras de son colocataire qui lâcha son arme, et parvint à le plaquer à terre au milieu des feuilles de papier qui s'envolèrent autour d'eux. La surprise et la panique brillèrent un instant dans les yeux de James; le visage de Sebastian, quant à lui, n'affichait qu'une détermination froide dictée par l'habitude de la survie. Quand menacé, retourner la menace. Il ne faisait qu'appliquer les règles simples qui lui avaient permises d'arriver jusqu'ici.

Sebastian était plus grand, plus large, plus musclé que Jim. Avec son physique de brindille, le jeune homme n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à l'emprise du vétéran. Il n'essaya même pas. Il se contenta de profiter de la force de son agresseur pour poursuivre le mouvement et les faire rouler tous deux au sol, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Sebastian heurte le pied du bureau. Jim était assis sur sa poitrine, le visage suspendu à quelques centimètres du sien. Avant que le sniper ait le temps de réagir, une lame était plaquée sur sa gorge.

-Tu te balades avec combien d'armes sur toi ? murmura Sebastian d'une voix étranglée, mais néanmoins admirative.

-Sept, répondit James avec désinvolture. Six maintenant que je n'ai plus mon flingue. Quoi que tu ais vu, enchaîna-t-il, c'est probablement la dernière chose que tu verras de ta vie. Quels sont tes derniers mots ?

Le silence retomba pendant un instant qui dura une éternité. Sebastian était plaqué au sol, punaisé par la masse de Jim appuyé sur lui, un couteau sur sa gorge. Il savait que le jeune homme ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose s'il décidait de retourner la situation Jim n'était pas de taille à tenir à tête au vétéran. Pourtant ce n'était pas la menace du couteau qui maintenait Sebastian immobile face à la mort qui l'attendait : c'était les yeux de Jim, ces grands yeux bruns au fond desquels brillait la flamme indéniable de la folie et du meurtre. Sebastian ne les avait jamais vus d'aussi près, n'avait jamais pu observer ce feu qui venait de s'allumer dans ses iris.

Il songea à sa vie avec James : près d'un an d'une vie passée à cacher son identité et à faire semblant d'être un homme normal et à présent il se sentait plus vivant que jamais, quand bien même il se savait être au seuil du néant. Les yeux fous de James plantés dans les siens exerçaient une incompréhensible attraction sur lui, et il avait l'envie irrésistible de venir se brûler à la flamme qui les consumait. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que l'acier du poignard de Jim ne morde sa chaire et le fasse taire à jamais, alors au Diable la prudence.

Se relevant sur ses coudes, il se haussa de quelques centimètres vers Jim et l'embrassa, avant que le jeune informaticien n'ai le temps de réagir. Le fil du couteau traça une ligne rouge sur sa gorge peu importait la douleur, les lèvres de James contre les siennes étaient la seule chose qui comptait en cet instant.

Jim ne répondit pas au baiser, mais ne s'éloigna pas non plus. Lorsque Sebastian se laissa aller et retomba sur le sol, le visage de Jim n'affichait qu'un masque lisse et sans faille, camouflant la tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête.

-C'était quoi, ça ? grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sebastian sourit, ses yeux bleus ciel toujours plongés dans ceux de James, où seule la petite flamme témoignait d'une quelconque émotion.

-Je vais mourir de toute façon, pas vrai ? Alors c'est ma dernière occasion de te le dire. Je t'aime. Je me fous que tu bosses pour Moriarty, ou que tu veuilles me tuer. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

James ne répondit rien, se contentant de dévisager Sebastian. Toujours pas de surprise, ou de peur on aurait simplement dit qu'il tentait de résoudre une équation particulièrement complexe.

-Aller, vas-y. Fais-le, encouragea Sebastian après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Jim détourna finalement le regard et balança le poignard à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Non. Tu peux encore m'être utile, annonça-t-il en se relevant. J'ai toujours besoin de cette couverture, figure-toi.

Sebastian, toujours allongé par terre, regardait avec ahurissement son ami épousseter distraitement sa veste.

-Tu te fous de moi ? J'étais censé mourir !

-Quoi, tu préférerais que je te tue ? répliqua James, légèrement ennuyé. Non, cet appart est trop grand pour moi tout seul, je m'ennuierais.

Il se baissa pour ramasser le revolver et le poignard qui traînaient toujours par terre et les remit l'un dans sa poche, l'autre dans sa manche, avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Et remet un peu d'ordre dans tout ce bazar ! lança-t-il finalement en passant à nouveau la tête par la porte. Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas autorisé à rentrer dans ma chambre !

Après quelques secondes pour remettre ses pensées en place, Sebastian se releva et entreprit de rassembler les papiers étalés par terre.

Son colocataire travaillait comme lui pour le plus dangereux criminel de Londres. Et vu le genre de documents auxquels il avait accès, il était probablement très haut placé dans la hiérarchie.

Il avait failli l'assassiner.

Et il était à présent au courant que Sebastian était amoureux de lui.

Pour être franc, le sniper aurait presque préféré que James décide de le tuer.

oOoOoOo

Quand Sebastian ressortit finalement de la chambre de son colocataire, ce dernier était dans la cuisine en train de découper des légumes en sifflotant _I want to break free _de Queen, tandis que la télé allumée dans le salon débitait son flot incessant de nouvelles barbantes. On aurait presque pu croire que rien ne s'était passé, si on ignorait la fine estafilade sur la gorge de Sebastian, et la bosse que formait le revolver dans la poche de Jim.

-J'ai menti, lança le petit brun de but en blanc, sans se retourner. Je n'ai pas sept armes sur moi, tu as juste eu la malchance qu'on ait besoin de poignards au théâtre. D'habitude je me contente d'un flingue.

Sebastian se contenta de grogner. Il était quelque peu difficile d'engager la conversation avec une personne qui venait juste d'attenter à votre vie pourtant il ne se voyait pas vraiment aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre après ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'envisageait pas non plus de harceler James de questions, ce serait suicidaire. S'excuser était hors de question – le criminel n'avait qu'à pas cacher sa position à son colocataire, d'autant plus que les deux avaient le même employeur et que Jim en était probablement au courant depuis longtemps. Et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de revenir sur le fait qu'il venait de l'embrasser : il avait plus ou moins prévu de mourir après ça.

Heureusement pour lui, Jim semblait vouloir insister pour continuer la discussion lui-même.

-Je suis étonné que ça t'ai pris autant de temps pour te rendre compte que quelque-chose ne tournait pas rond avec moi.

-Ça fait un moment que j'y pensais, figure-toi, répliqua le sniper, mais ta chambre n'est pas si facile d'accès. Et j'ai quand même un minimum de respect pour toi.

-De toute manière, qu'est-ce qui te faisais croire que je puisse garder des documents confidentiels dans ma chambre ?

-Tu gardais bel et bien des documents confidentiels dans ta chambre, Jim.

-Mmmh... c'est plus compliqué que ça, en fait.

Sebastian tira vers lui une des chaises de la salle à manger et s'assit, observant son colocataire de l'autre côté du comptoir de la cuisine.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, déclara-t-il. Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications.

-Tut-tut-tut ! Je ne te dois rien du tout, Sebby. Rappelle-moi qui de nous deux a un revolver dans sa poche ?

Sebastian plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit un pistolet, qu'il lança bruyamment sur le sol avant de le faire glisser vers Jim avec son pied.

-Toi.

Jim ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Il n'y a aucune garantie que je te réponde, rappelle-toi bien de ça ! prévint-il.

Sebastian resta silencieux quelques instants, pensif. Des dizaines de questions irrationnelles tourbillonnaient sous son crâne, la plupart écrites en majuscules, et quelques-unes ressemblant juste à ce qu'on pourrait obtenir en frappant sa tête sur un clavier.

-Pourquoi garder des documents confidentiels dans un endroit aussi peu sécurisé? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oh, allez. Tu peux répondre à celle-là toi-même, répliqua Jim sans daigner se retourner.

Un court silence s'installa, bientôt brisé par la réponse de Sebastian.

-Tu voulais que je les trouve.

-Développe.

-Depuis quelques temps tu fais de moins en moins attention à ta discrétion. Ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que je t'entends passer des coups de téléphone supposément confidentiels, que tu rentres tard de l'hôpital et que tu disparais sans explications. Quelqu'un travaillant dans un réseau criminel devrait protéger son identité plus que ça, surtout quelqu'un haut placé comme tu l'es... ou sembles l'être. Je me trompe ?

-Mmmh... pas trop.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir presque assassiné quand tu m'as trouvé dans ta chambre ? Et ne me réponds pas ''pour l'image'' !

-Parce que tu es quand même tombé sur des documents que tu n'aurais pas dû voir.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu gardais _réellement _des documents confidentiels dans une chambre protégée par une serrure à deux balles?

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu te contentes des photos sur le mur et que tu passes une heure à essayer de traduire le gaélique. Mais tu as préféré fouiller sous mon lit pour voir si je gardais des trucs intéressants. Je ne comptais pas te tuer, tu sais, j'ai juste agi par réflexe. Et aussi parce que c'est amusant de te faire peur.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Sebastian.

-J'ai été au front, Jim il en faut plus qu'un simple bout de tuyau pointé sur mon crâne pour me faire peur.

-Le bout de tuyau en question aurait pulvérisé ta ridicule petite cervelle, moron[1].

-Tout ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu voulais que je découvre que tu es un criminel, après tout ce temps à te faire discret et prétendre être un simple informaticien passionné de théâtre.

James soupira.

-J'ai fini par te faire confiance. Cette couverture n'a pas pour but de te tromper toi, tu en fais juste partie contre ton gré. Jusqu'à présent, je ne te connaissais pas assez pour te faire confiance et prendre le risque de te révéler mon identité. J'ai changé d'avis.

-Te dénoncer à la police ou au gouvernement reviendrait à me cramer moi aussi. Je te signale que je bosse aussi pour Moriarty ! On est dans le même camp, quel intérêt j'aurais à te vendre ?

-Oh, pas me vendre, répliqua Jim. Mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une gaffe, d'un mot malheureux lâché ici ou là. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir la moindre rumeur qui court sur moi. Tu as au moins la qualité d'enquêter en solitaire, ça va m'éviter d'avoir à faire taire trop de gens.

La poitrine de Sebastian se serra brièvement.

-Tu comptes me faire taire, moi ?

James poussa un soupir exaspéré ostentatoire, avant de vider sa poche de son revolver et de le jeter à côté de celui du sniper.

-Si j'avais voulu te tuer, Sebastian, tu serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion : un seul mot de travers, et je me verrais obligé de te transformer en tapis. Et ne crois pas que ce soit de gaieté de cœur. On finit par s'attacher à ses animaux de compagnie...

Sebastian se renfrogna.

-C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Un animal de compagnie ?

Jim ne répondit pas, mais Sebastian vit ses épaules trembler : il était en train de rire.

-Foutus criminels de merde... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Ils se croient toujours au-dessus de tout le monde.

Son colocataire resta silencieux, mais chose rare, un sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

* * *

[1] « crétin » en anglais un jeu de mot très courant sur le nom de Moran qui malheureusement passe mal en français.


	4. Jour d'essai

Désolé pour le retard de publication, j'ai eu un week-end très chargé. Enfin, voici le chapitre 4, où l'on découvre le monde de la pègre... Comme toujours, merci à Anso et Arsène pour leurs retours précieux, et merci à Lady Amarilys qui a mis cette fanfic en fav!

Warnings : violence physique, mort et blessures graves, armes à feu, armes blanches

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 4 – Jour d'essai**

Le lendemain matin, James eut la surprise de trouver son colocataire déjà levé, en train de se préparer pour aller au travail. Ce n'était pas particulièrement bizarre, Sebastian ayant pour habitude de se lever aux aurores, mais le vétéran avait pourtant prévenu le jeune homme qu'il ne travaillait pas ce jour-là.

-Tu as un rendez-vous, Seb ? lança James d'une voix railleuse en zyeutant le smoking que portait le blond.

-J'aimerais bien, tient, répliqua l'interpellé. Mais ça m'étonnerait que la personne que je vais voir le voit comme ça.

-Et de qui s'agit-il ? demanda James.

Son coloc resta silencieux et continua à vaquer à ses occupations, en jetant de temps en temps un regard en coin à un Jim fulminant.

-Je t'ai posé une question, moron ! rappela ce dernier au bout d'un moment.

-Je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui, répondit Sebastian. Je suppose que tu es au courant, je ne travaille que quand je suis appelé, si on a des missions à me donner. Plutôt que de rester le cul planté dans le sofa toute la journée, j'ai décidé de te servir de garde du corps.

Jim hésita un instant, avant de demander, l'air vexé:

-Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un chaperon ? Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de ma sécurité, jusqu'ici.

-Jusqu'ici, je ne savais pas que tu travaillais dans un réseau criminel international, rétorqua le sniper. Je ne sais pas exactement quel boulot tu fais, mais il y a des chances pour que tu y risque ta peau donc plutôt que de rester à l'appart à me ronger les sangs, je vais t'accompagner. J'espère que ça te va, parce que je ne compte pas te demander ton avis.

-Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'ai peut-être _déjà_ un garde du corps? Je ne suis pas suicidaire, et je connais parfaitement les dangers de mon métier.

-C'est non-négociable, Jim. Je viens.

Avant que Sebastian ne s'en rende compte, les lèvres de Jim étaient à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

-Tu n'es qu'un sous-fifre, Sebastian Moran, murmura le criminel. Je suis loin, loin au-dessus de toi dans ce qui tient lieu de hiérarchie à notre réseau, et la teneur du travail que j'effectue est totalement confidentielle. Je te fais déjà une faveur extrême en te mettant au courant de ma réelle identité ne pousse pas les limites, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver transformé en tapis.

Le sniper se tenait parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. James avait drastiquement changé depuis la veille, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Et le suivre au cœur son réseau de criminel, dont lui-même n'était que l'une des petites mains aveugles, était une initiative très mauvaise pour sa survie. Et donc très attirante.

-Sebastian Moran, grogna Jim dans son oreille, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as une érection ?

Sebastian ferma les yeux un instant. Et merde.

-James Brook, répliqua le sniper, je peux savoir comment tu peux t'en rendre compte alors que tu es actuellement _derrière moi _?

Jim soupira d'un air excédé et s'éloigna du sniper.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un excité du pantalon pour me tenir lieu de nounou, merci bien. Alors tu vas rester bien sagement ici, et je te promets que je rentrerais ce soir en un seul morceau.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence vaguement gêné, troublé seulement par le bruit de la télé allumée en sourdine dans un coin de la pièce. Les news matinales faisaient état d'un ou deux cambriolages dans des bijouteries du centre de Londres, d'une conférence de presse d'un politicien inconnu prévue dans l'après-midi, et du prix de plus en plus élevé des paquets de cigarettes.

Les deux finirent par se lever, James allant directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre en laissant à Sebastian le soin de s'occuper de tâches aussi triviales que la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il en ressortit une dizaine minutes plus tard, habillé d'un costume discret, le sniper était hors de vue.

-Goodbye Sebastian ! lança le criminel à la ronde. Papa rentre bientôt !

Jim sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte et descendit dans la rue. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de rejoindre une voiture noire aux vitres teintées garée à quelques rues de l'appartement. Il ouvrit la portière et se glissa à l'intérieur, et le véhicule démarra immédiatement.

-Où on va aujourd'hui, Patron? fit une voix grave depuis le siège du chauffeur.

Moriarty s'immobilisa, avant de tendre lentement la main vers la poche dans laquelle se trouvait son revolver.

-Comment-ça, « où on va aujourd'hui » ? Vous êtes supposé avoir reçu un message ce matin contenant les informations nécessaires, Hopkins !

-Désolé Patron, mais j'ai oublié de demander la destination au chauffeur habituel avant de l'envoyer dans les bras de Morphée, répondit la voix d'un ton enjoué. Hopkins, c'est ça ? Désolé pour lui, sincèrement.

Jim s'écrasa quasiment sur la vitre le séparant du conducteur.

-Sebastian, espèce de crétin ! cria-t-il à travers la paroi en plastique. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Comme à son habitude, Sebastian ne daigna pas répondre à la question.

-Ta sécurité laisse franchement à désirer, annonça-t-il. Je savais où trouver la voiture, elle est au même endroit tous les mardi matins, le chauffeur n'a pas eu le temps de sortir son arme, et tu n'as pas vérifié qui était au volant en montant. Si j'étais armé de mauvaises intentions, tu serais vraiment dans la panade, « Patron ».

-Eh bien tu as de la chance de ne pas être armé de mauvaises intentions, Sebastian, sinon j'aurais déjà fait éjecter ton siège vers le ciel de Londres. Avec comme destination finale le sol de Londres.

-Aïe, marmonna le chauffeur improvisé. Oublie ce que j'ai dit sur ta sécurité, alors. Attend... fit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Si tu éjecte le siège du conducteur, alors qui est-ce qui conduit la voiture ?

-Elle freine automatiquement. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu...

-Bien, le coupa le sniper. Tu m'as l'air d'être préparé à toute éventualité. Et... tu es sûr que détailler tous tes systèmes de sécurité à quelqu'un qui vient juste de mettre ton chauffeur KO, ça soit très prudent ?

James se renfrogna et se renfonça dans son siège. Sebastian, de son côté, avait l'air très content de lui.

-Du coup, on va où ?

-Baynes Street, Camden. Numéro 53, marmonna Moriarty avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Sebastian hocha la tête et se tint silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la route, un sourire amusé toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Allô, Marshall ? demanda James dans le combiné. Prévenez Lorth qu'il a la journée de libre. J'ai un nouveau garde du corps à l'essai. Plan 38 activé. Ah, et Henry Hopkins est viré. De manière définitive. Envoyez quelqu'un s'occuper de lui. Et qu'on ne m'appelle pas personnellement aujourd'hui je suis incognito. Compris ?

Il y eut un blanc, après quoi Jim lâcha un simple : « Bien », et raccrocha avant de s'adresser au chauffeur.

-Comme j'ai l'impression que ça va être difficile de te faire sortir de cette voiture sans te tirer une balle dans la tête, je vais te laisser une chance. Tu es mon garde du corps pour la journée.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas me tirer une balle dans la tête ? railla le sniper.

-Je suis sûr que je vais bel et bien te tirer une balle dans la tête si tu continues comme ça, Moran. Si tu passes la journée à me suivre, il va falloir que tu changes tes habitudes. Pas de James ou de Jim, pour toi c'est Monsieur. Tu me vouvoie. Et tu n'ouvres pas la bouche tant que je ne te l'ai pas dit – tu es là pour impressionner avec tes muscles, pas ta langue. Compris ?

-Oui, J... oui, Monsieur.

James se renversa dans son siège, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Pour une fois, le sniper ferait ce qu'on lui disait. Moran ne pipait mot, concentré sur la route, tentant de passer entre les voitures pour arriver plus vite à destination. La musique de _Another One Bites The Dust _retentit dans l'habitacle lorsque Jim enclencha la radio. Le chauffeur se renfrogna, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

-Quel est le programme de la journée... Monsieur ? demanda Sebastian au bout d'un moment.

Jim ne répondit pas, se contentant de siffloter en cœur avec la radio.

-Je n'ai pas eu droit au SMS de debriefing, moi, insista-t-il.

-Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas mettre mon chauffeur KO. Si tu veux faire tes preuves, il va falloir te débrouiller sans Papa, Sebby.

-... Bien, Monsieur.

Il fallut encore dix minutes, rythmées par le _Best Of Queen _déversé par la radio, avant que le véhicule n'arrive à destination. Baynes Street était plutôt calme, et Sebastian se gara en douceur devant le numéro 53, avant de descendre du véhicule et d'ouvrir la portière à son colocataire/meilleur ami/employeur/papa honoraire. Le criminel pris la main du sniper et descendit du véhicule comme une princesse. Sebastian présentait un visage de marbre, mais était mort de rire intérieurement. Ignorant son employeur un moment, il ouvrit le coffre et en sortit un grand sac de sport rembourré.

-Mon arme, expliqua-t-il brièvement. James hocha la tête.

Le sniper laissa passer son patron devant, n'étant pas trop sûr de la marche à suivre – il était probable que Baynes Street soit le QG du réseau, ou du moins un de ses bureaux principaux une chose était sûre : il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Le bâtiment ressemblait à un immeuble d'habitation comme tous les autres, si ce n'est que tous les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirés. James n'eut pas besoin de toquer ou de composer un quelconque code, la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement à son arrivée. Le portier, un petit homme frêle en costard dont les cheveux lissés cachaient mal la calvitie naissante, salua respectueusement le criminel de la tête, avant de lancer un regard suspicieux au sniper.

-Il est avec moi, annonça Moriarty sans daigner jeter un regard à l'homme.

Il s'avança dans le vestibule mal éclairé, Sebastian sur ses talons. Ce dernier inspecta rapidement les alentours, histoire de se faire une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le lieu ressemblait plus ou moins à une habitation tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, à part pour le manque flagrant de décoration. Un escalier menait à l'étage, et un couloir desservait plusieurs portes, dont une seule était ouverte : une cuisine aurait normalement dû se trouver là, mais avait été réaménagée en bureau. Sebastian n'eut pas le temps d'investiguer plus en détail, car son guide se dirigeait directement vers l'étage.

Le niveau supérieur était très différent. Tout y respirait le professionnalisme : plus de papier-peint à motifs aux murs, plus de commodes en bois brut, mais un intérieur plus moderne qui n'était clairement pas destiné à l'habitation. James se dirigea vers une porte fermée – manifestement également verrouillée, car il sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche et en inséra une dans la serrure pour l'ouvrir. Sebastian le regarda faire sans bouger.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un bureau spacieux aux murs blancs. Le sniper distingua seulement une table sur laquelle était posé un ordinateur à deux écrans entouré de divers câble, et des papiers et photos punaisés à un des murs puis James se tourna vers lui, lui bouchant la vue.

-Tu vas descendre au rez-de-chaussée, et on te fournira des armes et des instructions. J'en ai pour un moment. Tu seras prévenu quand j'aurais besoin de toi.

Il s'engouffra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Sebastian seul sur le palier. Le sniper prit un instant pour réfléchir. Son patron devait avoir du travail de bureau à effectuer avant de commencer la journée, mais ce n'était pas l'essentiel de son travail. Probablement la lecture des mails et du programme du jour... ou l'équivalent de ce genre de routine matinale dans le monde de la pègre.

Il haussa les épaules et tourna les talons en direction de l'escalier. Le bâtiment semblait silencieux il n'y avait aucun signe de vie à part le bruit d'une conversation téléphonique à l'étage en dessous, dans l'entrée. Sebastian descendit les marches pour tomber nez à nez avec une femme d'âge mur vêtue d'un costard. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec ses traits fins et ses cheveux très courts, mais Sebastian se retint bien de la sous-estimer : il savait reconnaître un combattant compétent quand il en croisait un, et la femme avait le visage dur de la personne qui suit les ordres sans discuter et n'hésite pas à vider son chargeur dans la tête des hommes un peu trop entreprenants.

-Sebastian Moran ? Je vais m'occuper de vous.

Aucune émotion dans sa voix, seulement un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Sebastian hocha la tête et la suivie vers le fond du couloir où le menait la femme. Jim avait dû prévenir par SMS le personnel de l'immeuble qu'il y avait un nouvel employé à briefer. Le sniper se contenta de suivre le mouvement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de formation personnelle – à l'armée, on faisait comme tout le monde et depuis son recrutement dans le réseau il n'avait rencontré qu'un supérieur et deux ou trois collègues, et recevait toujours ses instructions par téléphone ou SMS.

Ils descendirent encore un escalier vers une cave austère mais brillamment éclairée par des néons. La femme tapa un code sur un petit clavier et déverrouilla la porte en acier qui se trouvait devant eux, avant d'inviter le sniper à entrer.

Sur des râteliers fixés aux murs étaient posés de nombreuses armes à feu, allant du revolver le plus petit et discret à la kalachnikov. Une véritable armurerie de film d'espionnage. Sebastian lâcha un sifflement impressionné, balayant des yeux la collection de mort en barre.

Sa guide referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se verrouilla automatiquement avec un sinistre _clac_.

-Vous êtes sniper. Vous n'avez pas d'expérience en tant que garde du corps, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle au vétéran.

On dirait que Jim avait carrément transmis son dossier complet à ses assistants.

-Pas à proprement parler. Mais j'ai trente-deux ans et j'ai gardé mon corps à travers deux campagnes militaires, je pense que garder celui de quelqu'un d'autre doit être dans mes cordes.

-On ne vous demande pas de penser mais d'être sûr, répliqua la femme. Vous avez déjà eu pour mission de protéger quelqu'un ?

-Oui. A l'armée j'ai été désigné plusieurs fois comme garde du corps officieux d'un supérieur. Ils s'en sont tous sortis sans une égratignure.

L'autre le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Le milieu militaire était évidemment très différent de sa situation actuelle.

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de savoir se battre, mais savoir repérer une menace éventuelle et la neutraliser avant que les dégâts ne commencent. Et la neutraliser ne veut pas nécessairement dire tuer la personne incriminée, mais d'abord la convaincre qu'elle aurait plus à gagner à ne pas se mettre en travers de votre chemin. Vous devez en imposer à votre entourage, et dissuader les attaques, mais de préférence avec un minimum de sang.

Sebastian hocha la tête.

-Et toutes ces armes, alors ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

-Pour la dissuasion. Et la manière forte si les interlocuteurs du patron ne comprennent pas la manière douce.

On lui fournit des armes plus adaptées à la protection rapprochée que son matériel de sniper. Les armes étaient des bijoux de technologie et de mort qui étaient loin au-dessus du budget personnel de Sebastian, et qu'il avait toujours regardé avec envie comme un gamin regardait une arme de siège en bois dans une vitrine de Noël. Travailler pour un criminel avait du bon, pensa-t-il en son for-intérieur.

Il dût ensuite passer une heure à lire un dossier sur un transporteur d'armes à feu indépendant ayant ses avant-postes à Londres. D'après le document, l'entreprise avait accès à des réseaux de distributions très larges et avait seulement besoin d'un peu d'aide financière et de conseils pour prendre son essor. Moriarty avait l'intention de devenir ce sponsor, ce qui lui assurerait un emplacement stratégique dans le marché des armes, et un fournisseur de qualité. Restait encore à passer un contrat c'était apparemment ce que Brook avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui, et Moran devait l'accompagner. Rien de bien sorcier, à première vue : ce transporteur avait évidemment des arguments économiques, mais n'avait aucun intérêt à se mettre le réseau de M à dos, James n'avait donc pas grand-chose à craindre.

Ce dernier le rejoignit au bout d'une heure dans la salle d'arme. Sebastian leva les yeux vers lui, silencieux.

-J'espère que tu es prêt. On y va.

Le sniper hocha la tête et reposa le document sur la table, avant de se lever et de suivre Jim qui sortait de la pièce tout en enfilant sa veste. Ils remontèrent au rez-de-chaussée et quittèrent le bâtiment pour rejoindre la limousine qui les avait amenés ici. Jim indiqua une adresse dans Soho à son chauffeur improvisé, qui démarra immédiatement, bientôt imitée par un autre véhicule garé juste derrière eux.

-Equipe de sécurité, expliqua Jim avant que Sebastian n'ai eu le temps de l'interroger. Un seul gorille n'est pas suffisant.

-J'aimerais autant que tu… que vous évitiez de me traiter de gorille, Boss, releva Sebastian.

Seul un rictus amusé lui répondit.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence – Jim le criminel semblait être beaucoup moins bavard que Jim l'informaticien, ou alors il faisait exprès d'embêter Sebastian. Le sniper ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il leur fallu une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre l'immeuble abandonné désigné par Jim. Sebastian se gara dans l'ombre du bâtiment et sorti afin d'ouvrir la portière à son patron. Un homme et une femme descendirent de la deuxième voiture et les rejoignirent.

-Kratides, tu restes dehors, fit Jim à l'attention de l'homme. Tu surveilles les alentours, et tu nous rejoins si tu entends des coups de feu. Maisy et Moran, sécurité rapprochée. Vous n'ouvrez pas la bouche tant que je ne vous le demande pas. Vous gardez vos armes cachées. Je ne veux pas d'effusion de sang ou de violence, sauf si c'est absolument nécessaire. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de menace, vous restez des statues. C'est compris ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, accompagné d'un « oui Boss » de la part du blond. Jim lui lança un regard exaspéré, avant de lui tourner le dos et de pénétrer dans l'immeuble, les deux gardes du corps sur ses talons.

Le bâtiment était quasiment habitable, mais la construction avait été abandonnée avant que les derniers étages ne soient terminés, et personne n'y avait donc jamais logé. Le rendez-vous avait été fixé par la Firme dans un appartement du rez-de-chaussée, souvent utilisé pour ce genre de rencontre. Le bruit des pas des trois visiteurs résonnaient entre les murs en béton nu, seul bruit dans le bâtiment avec le vent qui courait dans les couloirs. Arrivé devant une des portes, Jim fit signe à Sebastian d'entrer le premier.

Dans ce genre de situation, il savait qu'il devait s'attendre à une embuscade, et devrait entrer une arme à la main… sauf que Jim avait spécifié de ne pas sortir leurs armes. Manifestement il était juste censé servir de crash-test au criminel au cas où la rencontre était un piège. Sebastian en doutait, de toute manière. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement, embrassant les lieux d'un regard. Murs nus peints en blanc, aucun meuble mis à part une table et deux canapés face à face, parfaitement incongrus en ce lieu. Deux hommes étaient assis sur l'un d'entre eux, faisant face à la porte, et un troisième se tenait debout derrière eux. Une bosse dans la poche de l'homme debout indiquait la présence d'un revolver. Il remarqua une fenêtre donnant sur une cour arrière, sans issues, et un couloir menant selon toute vraisemblance aux autres pièces. Sebastian n'accorda qu'un regard aux trois hommes, avant de se retourner vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand, faisant signe à Brook et Maisy d'entrer.

Le sniper observa Jim tandis qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce. Une nouvelle fois, c'était un homme différent qu'il découvrait : droit comme un piquet, marchant d'un pas lent mais assuré, un sourire aux lèvres cachant mal l'air froid et dangereux qui rayonnait de tout son être. Un businessman charismatique avec qui il ne valait mieux pas jouer au plus malin. Maisy et lui, de leur côté, avaient l'air exactement de ce qu'ils étaient : des malabars menaçants et silencieux.

Le plus petit des deux hommes assis dans le canapé se leva à l'arrivée de Brook et lui tendit la main. Jim la serra fermement, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé d'en face. Ses deux gardes du corps se placèrent derrière lui, observant les trois hommes qui leur faisaient face.

-Je suis Robert Thompson, se présenta Jim d'une voix neutre, je représente la Firme, c'est avec moi que vous allez traiter.

-Serpey, répondit l'autre. Représentant en affaire de Crowe and Fergus.

-Entrons directement dans le vif du sujet, monsieur Serpey. J'ai lu votre dossier avec attention, vous jouissez d'une situation intéressante dans le réseau d'armement d'Europe de l'Est… Ainsi que dans le nord de l'Italie. Avec un réseau aussi développé, je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas songé plus tôt à vous implanter en Angleterre.

Un court silence s'installa avant que l'homme ne réalise qu'il s'agissait d'une question.

-Nous organisons surtout des transports en Russie et en Biélorussie, c'est là que sont nos principaux clients. C'est seulement récemment que nous avons entendu parler de votre organisation et donc de la possible demande en Grande-Bretagne.

-Et vous avez donc besoin de fonds pour vous installer à Londres…

-En effet.

-Il est évident que nous associer à vous nous apporterais une nouvelle source d'approvisionnement en armes… mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous manque. L'Angleterre a une longue tradition dans l'art de tuer son voisin. Que nous offre votre entreprise de plus que des armes que nous possédons déjà ?  
Serpey n'hésita pas.

-Un réseau, et un retour sur investissement. Si je ne m'abuse, vous n'avez encore aucun contact dans ce secteur en Europe de l'Est. Cette association vous apportera des opportunités…

Sebastian ne se concentra pas plus longtemps sur la discussion, préférant observer le garde du corps du vendeur d'armes. C'était un mastodonte, mais il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement compétent – il était plus là pour dissuader que pour réagir. Mais même s'il était long à la détente, il pouvait sans nul doute faire pas mal de dégâts en combat rapproché. A ne pas sous-estimer.

L'autre homme sur le canapé semblait être l'assistant du businessman c'est lui qui tenait les documents et prenait en note les différentes offres faites par Jim – aka Robert. Il était probablement là juste pour donner un air officiel à Serpey, qui n'avait nullement besoin d'un scribe.

Un mouvement à la fenêtre attira soudain le regard de Sebastian. Il observa la cour à travers le carreau, mais rien ne semblait y avoir changé : elle était toujours aussi déserte. Sa collègue lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, mais il haussa les épaules, et elle se détourna. Il reporta son regard sur le gorille de Serpey : son regard semblait attiré par un point derrière les deux gardes du corps. Voyant qu'il était observé, l'homme revint à Sebastian, mais ce dernier ne soutînt son regard qu'une fraction de secondes, avant que son intuition ne le fasse se retourner brusquement vers la porte, à l'instant même où celle-ci grinçait.

Ce fût une fraction de seconde salvatrice, car le coup de couteau qui lui était destiné le manqua de peu. Un homme venait de pénétrer dans l'appartement, une arme blanche dans la main, pour tenter de liquider les gardes du corps. Sebastian, sa cible, réagit au quart de tour et agrippa le bras armé de l'intrus pour le précipiter vers le sol.

_Quel crétin utilise encore des armes blanches ?_ songea Sebastian en éloignant du pied le couteau que l'homme avait lâché en tentant vainement de garder l'équilibre.

Jim, en entendant l'action, s'était retourné Maisy, elle, avait braqué son arme sur Serpey, tandis que le mastodonte dégainait la sienne.

-Personne ne bouge ! héla Brook. Je suis sûre que nous pouvons débrouiller ce malentendu sans trop de –

Un coup de feu lui coupa la parole, et Maisy lâcha son arme sous le coup de la douleur, tombant au sol à genoux.

_Personne n'utilise encore des armes blanches_, réalisa Sebastian en se rendant compte avec horreur qu'il s'était fourvoyé. L'homme à terre n'était qu'une diversion un deuxième était entré pendant qu'il mettait le premier intrus hors d'état de nuire, avait désarmé Maisy et pointait à présent son arme sur le sniper. Au même moment, une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre du couloir derrière le canapé et s'avança avec assurance vers Jim, un revolver braqué sur lui.

-Bien, passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses, annonça Serpey en se levant. Vous êtes à notre merci, monsieur Thompson. Vos gardes du corps sont hors d'état de nuire – oui, même celui dehors. Mes hommes se sont occupés de lui.

Kratides était donc mort, ou en tout cas impuissant, et Maisy ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose, réalisa Sebastian. Il était donc seul à pouvoir les sortir de ce merdier. Seul, contre trois hommes armés, dont un avait actuellement le canon de son arme à cinq centimètres de sa tête. La partie s'annonçait difficile.

-Si Moriarty veut pouvoir vous récupérer, il va falloir qu'il paye, continua Serpey. Et qu'il paye plus que les malheureux cinq cent mille que vous nous offrez et dont nous gagnons déjà le double chez nous.

-Qui vous dit qu'il voudra me récupérer ? railla Brook.

Sebastian pesta intérieurement. Jim était à deux doigts de se faire pulvériser la cervelle, cet imbécile n'avait-il donc aucun instinct de conservation ?

-Vos trois gardes du corps me le disent, répliqua Serpey. On n'envoie pas un sous-fifre aussi protégé.

Le cerveau en ébullition, Sebastian analysait la situation. L'armoire à glace était armée, mais ne faisait pour l'instant pas mine de vouloir attaquer qui que ce soit. L'homme au couteau était au sol, et Sebastian avait eu le temps de le neutraliser. Les plus problématiques étaient donc les deux hommes qui les tenaient, lui et Jim, en joue. S'il tentait de libérer Jim, il se ferait immédiatement trouer le crâne. S'il se débarrassait d'abord de l'homme qui le menaçait lui, c'était Jim qui paierait. Il lui fallait compter sur l'hypothèse que Serpey voulait garder son otage en vie. Mais même si son patron était en sécurité – pour l'instant – il restait néanmoins deux hommes armés qui pouvaient faire la peau à Sebastian. Il faudrait pourtant prendre le risque.

Il jeta un regard furtif à sa collègue, et constata avec surprise qu'elle avait réussi à reprendre possession de son arme pendant que les intrus étaient focalisés sur Moran. Même lui l'avait crue inconsciente.

Maisy lui fit un léger signe de son arme en direction de l'homme qui tenait Sebastian en joue. Sebastian ne hocha même pas la tête, se contentant de cligner des yeux pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien compris le message. Brook et Serpey étaient toujours en train de parlementer, mais le cerveau saturé d'adrénaline du sniper n'enregistrait plus leurs propos. Il était entièrement concentré sur la disposition de la pièce, de ses occupants, à la recherche de l'instant le plus propice…

Hasard ou préméditation, Jim se déplaça sur le canapé. L'homme qui le tenait en joue se retrouvait ainsi en pleine ligne de mire de Sebastian.

-Maintenant ! cria le sniper en s'accroupissant et en levant son arme.

Le bruit du coup de feu envahit la pièce, immédiatement suivi de plusieurs autres, tandis que les balles volaient dans tous les sens. L'homme derrière James s'écroula au sol avec un bruit sourd, le front percé d'un trou rouge. Celui derrière Sebastian n'avait été touché qu'à l'épaule, et riposta trop précipitamment, manquant le sniper de quelques centimètres. Ce dernier se contenta de lui envoyer un violent coup de coude dans le ventre – cela ne lui offrait que quelques secondes, mais c'était assez pour vider son chargeur dans la poitrine massive du garde du corps de Serpey. Puis il lâcha son arme, désormais inutile, et se jeta au sol pour récupérer celle que lui tendait Maisy, évitant en même temps le coup de poing que lui décochait son assaillant, et se releva pour tomber nez à nez avec le canon de revolver de ce dernier.

Le sniper jura intérieurement. Il avait quasiment réussi à se débarrasser d'eux, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Sa seule option était de jouer sur la vitesse. Il avait une chance sur deux de s'en sortir. Mais une chance sur deux n'était pas assez pour assurer à Jim…

-A terre ! ordonna soudain la voix de Brook derrière lui.

Sebastian se jeta sur le côté – il avait depuis longtemps appris qu'en entendant l'avertissement, ses ennemis tiraient par réflexe droit devant eux. L'homme ne fit pas exception, mais sa balle s'enfonça dans le canapé, juste derrière l'endroit où se trouvait la poitrine du sniper quelques secondes auparavant. Ce dernier roula au sol et se releva seulement pour voir son attaquant écroulé par terre, et Jim jetant son arme au sol. Serpey était affalé sur l'autre canapé, se tenant le ventre – blessé.

-C'est censé être toi mon garde du corps, Sebastian, lança le jeune homme, pas le contraire !

Le sniper pointa son arme vers le blessé.

-Surtout pas, l'arrêta Jim.

-Je ne sortirais pas d'ici avant qu'ils soient tous morts, répliqua Sebastian.

-Ca peut attendre.

Jim se tourna vers le blessé.

-Première erreur, monsieur Serpey, fit-il d'une voix glaciale : vous auriez dû tuer mes gardes du corps, pas juste les menacer.

-Ben merci… marmonna Sebastian.

L'homme ne répondit pas.

-Deuxième erreur : vous n'auriez pas dû leur laisser leurs armes.

Il soupira.

-Vous êtes un débutant, monsieur Serpey. Le seul ennui, c'est que ce métier ne fait pas de cadeau aux débutants. Soit vous êtes un professionnel tout de suite, soit vous n'êtes pas du tout. Et seul un débutant se figure qu'il peut menacer la Firme.

Sebastian gardait Serpey à l'œil. Si Jim pouvait avoir une arme sur lui, l'autre le pouvait aussi, et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'un retournement de situation.

-Mais comme vous êtes un débutant, continue Brook, je vais me montrer magnanime…

Le blessé, toujours silencieux, releva les yeux, dans lesquels brillait une faible lueur d'espoir.

-…vous ne mourrez pas trop lentement.

oOoOoOo

-Firme ou pas Firme, s'ils n'avaient pas étés aussi pathétique, on aurait été dans un beau pétrin, boss. Ce n'est pas la réputation de Moriarty qui nous aurait sauvés.

Jim et Sebastian avaient quitté les lieux après s'être occupés de Serpey, abandonnant les deux autres gardes du corps à l'équipe de ''nettoyage'' qui les avaient rejoint sur place.

-C'est un risque à prendre quand on travaille dans le crime, Sebby, répondit Jim avec lassitude. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que toutes les négociations se passent comme entre des commerciaux sortants de la London Business School. C'est facile pour toi, tu pointe ton fusil, tu ajuste ton viseur et bim ! C'est dans la poche.

Il mima l'action de viser et tirer sur quelqu'un, avant de laisser retomber ses bras et hausser les épaules.

-La vraie vie est beaucoup plus salissante que ça, conclut-il.

-Tu te rappelle que j'ai été au front, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Sebastian.

-Evidemment. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé nous suivre aujourd'hui sinon.

-Et tu serais probablement encore là-bas, avec un flingue sur ta tempe.

\- … c'est vrai. Heureusement que j'ai un garde du corps de qualité.

Sebastian sourit. Il était rare que Jim admette qu'il avait raison, et encore plus qu'il le complimente.

-Merci.

-Ne te monte pas trop la tête pour autant. Tu n'as fait que ton travail.

-Faux. J'ai fait des heures supplémentaires non payées, et j'ai sauvé ta peau. J'estime que je peux me monter la tête pour ça.

Sebastian se vantait devant son patron, mais en son for intérieur il était consterné de n'avoir pas mieux géré la menace. S'il avait fouillé l'appartement dès le début, s'il avait surveillé la porte au lieu de lui tourner le dos… Ils avaient perdu un homme, et Maisy était grièvement blessée. C'était un miracle que Sebastian s'en soit sorti sans dommage, et il devait cela à Jim. On était en droit de se demander qui était le garde du corps de l'autre.

-Ça ne va pas durer.

-Pardon ?

Jim lui sourit dans le rétroviseur.

-Je vais m'arranger pour que ta position de garde du corps devienne officielle. Il te faudra une formation spécifique bien sûr, mais… oui, ça peut se faire.

Sebastian lui renvoya son sourire.

-Je ne ferais plus d'erreur, boss.

-J'espère bien.


	5. Le masque

Aujourd'hui, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un! Ils sont très courts, ce sont un peu des chapitres transitions. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est "bonne lecture!"

Warnings : violence physique (mentionnée)

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 5 - Le masque**

Il a changé. Depuis l'incident, depuis que j'ai découvert qu'il bossait aussi pour M, il s'est transformé, à tel point qu'on dirait un tout autre homme. C'est comme s'il avait mis un masque... ou plutôt retiré un masque, car je ne peux pas croire que le Richard James Brook que je connaissais jusqu'à présent, introverti, réservé, fatigué, soit le vrai lui.

Maintenant, c'est un homme excentrique, sûr de lui, charismatique – en vérité, il a toujours été comme ça, mais jamais avec moi. Je fréquentais James l'informaticien, à présent je connais James le criminel, qui marche dans la rue comme si le monde lui appartenait, qui menace comme il respire, qui joue avec des revolvers comme s'il s'agissait de simples stylos, qui sourit avec les lèvres mais lance des poignards avec ses yeux... et qui flirte avec absolument tout le monde.

J'avais déjà deviné que Jim était gay, mais je ne me doutais pas à quel point. Il pousse les hommes dans leurs derniers retranchements, il leur fait croire qu'ils sont spéciaux, uniques, puis il les jette comme de vieilles chaussettes – ou bien il leur tire une balle dans la tête.

Il fait ça dès qu'il a besoin d'impressionner. Vous ne le verrez jamais flirter avec des inconnus dans la rue ou dans un bar (de toute manière, il n'est pas le genre de type à fréquenter des bars) mais il passe son temps à tourner autour de ses clients, de ses gardes du corps, des mecs du MI6 qui viennent négocier des informations. Il y a ceux qui ne savent pas où se mettre ceux qui font semblant d'ignorer, mais se retiennent de lui sauter dessus et il y a ceux qui lui répondent.

Ça, c'est moi. Généralement, c'est ceux-là qui se retrouvent avec une balle dans la cervelle – ou des doigts en moins, ou un scorpion sous leur oreiller (ça m'est déjà arrivé). Il aime se sentir en position de force, imposer sa présence, ses idées et ses ordres mais il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre essaie de mener la danse et de l'attraper. Ou alors... ça l'amuse. En fait, ça ne m'étonnerait pas : Jim adore attirer les regards sur lui, et je pense qu'il s'amuse follement à susciter à la fois la peur et le désir dans l'esprit des gens qu'il manipule. Il joue au chat et à la souris, et que je sois brûlé vif si je sais lequel des deux il est.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, il ne m'a pas encore fait assassiner. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que je joue avec le feu. Ce petit bâtard fait tout pour m'allumer, et bien entendu il sait que je ne lui suis pas indifférent. Je teste ses limites, j'essaie d'aller de plus en plus loin, voir jusqu'où je peux le provoquer avant qu'il ne se décide à appuyer sur la gâchette. Plusieurs fois, je me suis retrouvé plaqué contre un mur, une lame sous la gorge. Je lui dois déjà plusieurs cicatrices, que je chéri comme des trésors : les marques de Jim sur mon corps, la preuve que je compte pour lui, même si ce n'est pas de la manière que j'aimerais.

J'ai dit qu'il avait ôté son masque en vérité, je pense qu'il en a juste changé. Je ne sais pas combien de masques, combien d'identités, de personnalités différentes il a, ni combien de temps il me faudra pour découvrir la personne qu'il est vraiment. Mais je sais que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Lui lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert il sait tout de mon passé, mes secrets, mes sentiments, mes peurs. Moi, je ne connais de lui que les mensonges qu'il veut bien me montrer mais je me battrais jusqu'à ce qu'il me montre la vérité, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le vrai Jim. Et tant pis si pour cela je dois me brûler à la flamme de sa folie ou plutôt, tant mieux : le jeu n'en vaut la chandelle que s'il y a un risque, et quoi de plus excitant que de risquer sa vie pour apprivoiser un criminel ?


	6. Un jeu d'hypocrites

Warnings : je vous accorde une pause.

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 6 - Un jeu d'hypocrites**

Je me suis pris à fixer une photo de Sebastian ce matin. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvé avec cette photo de lui dans mon téléphone – j'ai dû la prendre pendant qu'il faisait l'idiot dans la cuisine de l'appartement. J'étais dans le taxi pour aller à un rendez-vous avec un client, et je passais en revue des images d'agents du réseau, quand je suis tombé sur lui. Je n'ai pas décroché les yeux de l'écran pendant au moins une minute, avant de me rendre compte de ce que je fichais.

Je sais qu'il m'intéresse, je ne me fais aucune illusion là-dessus je ne vais pas me mentir à moi-même, ce serait contre-productif. Et lui ne cache plus ses sentiments pour moi depuis que j'ai failli l'assassiner.

Je ne comptais pas le faire, les événements se sont juste enchaînés et je me suis retrouvé d'un coup avec un couteau sur sa gorge. Je voulais juste lui faire peur. J'adore voir les émotions se battre dans son regard – surprise, incompréhension, terreur, désir. C'est un homme complexe, bien plus complexe que je ne le pensais au premier regard, avec ses abords bruts et bourrin. Un sniper, vétéran d'Afghanistan... qui pourrait penser qu'il y a un cœur sous cette peau brunie couverte de cicatrices ?

Il faut croire que j'ai un faible pour les soldats.

Je m'étonne qu'il soit tombé amoureux de la personnalité de Richard Brook : ce n'est pas son genre de mec. Je m'étonne qu'il l'aime alors qu'il se doutait du mensonge.

Je m'étonne qu'il prétende encore m'aimer, moi, après la transformation, après que j'ai abandonné le masque de Brook. Ses sentiments n'ont pas disparu, ils se sont au contraire intensifiés.

Et je m'étonne que j'en aie quelque chose à faire. Ça non plus, ce n'est pas mon genre, me soucier de sentiments de quelqu'un à moins que cela ai un intérêt psychologique, un point de pression sur cette personne. Et c'est comme ça que je voyais les sentiments de Sebastian, au départ : une aubaine pour le faire chanter, le faire plier, le mettre sous ma coupe. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'aime être le centre de son attention – de son attention à lui en particulier, pas de celle de tout le monde comme j'en ai l'habitude. Non, lui, il est spécial. Lui, j'y tiens. Incroyable, comme on s'attache à ses animaux de compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sais que Sebastian m'intéresse. Je sais aussi que je ne l'aime pas – pas comme lui dit m'aimer, en tout cas. Mais il m'attire. Il m'attire comme un aimant, et plus je me rends compte qu'il y a des choses cachées sous ses dehors d'homme simple et efficace, plus j'ai envie de découvrir ses secrets, la personne qu'il est réellement. Plus je le connais, moins je le comprends : de la même façon que je lui cache ma véritable identité, lui non plus ne me montre pas tout. Par jeu ? Par habitude ? Par crainte ? Il sait que je suis dangereux, et même s'il joue avec le feu... non, la bombe nucléaire, il a quand même un minimum d'instinct de conservation.

Je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur la nature de mes sentiments, ou des siens je ne veux pas perdre mon temps et mon énergie à me poser des questions vaines sur comment tout cela est arrivé. Non, ce que je me demande, c'est jusqu'où ça va aller.

Je joue avec lui, je fais reculer mes limites jour après jour, sans savoir ce que je ferais quand je serais entièrement mis à nu (probablement dans les deux sens du terme). Car si je continue comme ça, il est certain que c'est ce qui arrivera. Et peut-être que ce jour-là, je serais forcé de tuer Sebastian. Ou peut-être que j'accepterais qu'une personne au moins sache qui je suis vraiment, qui est l'homme sous le masque. Une seule personne, lui.

Je ne sais pas jusqu'où aller dans cette relation, quels risques je suis prêt à prendre. Les sentiments font partie de l'intellect, et c'est un domaine que je connais bien et que je sais manipuler – chez les autres. Quand ce sont mes sentiments et ma sécurité qui sont en jeu, je ne sais plus quel chemin prendre. Bizarrement, une partie de moi refuse de mettre un terme à ce jeu d'hypocrite que nous jouons tous les deux refuse de le laisser partir refuse de renoncer à mes débuts de sentiments. L'abandonner, ce serait pourtant la solution la plus sage mais Dieu sait que je suis tout sauf sage, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que je suis où je suis aujourd'hui.

J'ai déjà eu des relations auparavant, mais elles étaient toutes barbantes; des rencontres d'un soir, ou des petits copains qui croyaient me connaître quand ils ne connaissaient qu'un masque. Je les ai tous manipulés à ma guise, et beaucoup ont fini à l'hôpital, voir au cimetière, quand ils ont cherché à en savoir plus sur moi. Mais avec Sebastian, c'est la première fois que je porte le jeu aussi loin. D'une certaine manière, je crois que j'ai envie qu'il me découvre, je ne veux pas être qu'un masque pour lui mais je ne lui livrerais pas ma vraie personnalité sur un plateau d'argent pour autant. De toute manière, pour lui, rien n'a autant de valeur que quelque chose qu'il s'est battu pour obtenir. C'est la bataille, le jeu qui donne son prix au trophée.

Et voilà que je commence à devenir poétique, et que je me compare moi-même à une foutue coupe en plastique doré. Tu as vu ce que tu me fais faire, Sebastian ?

Je devrais pendre ce mec.


	7. Le Roi dort

Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé! On découvre aujourd'hui une nouvelle facette de Jim, et un Sebastian qui manque toujours autant d'instinct de conservation. Bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer!

Warnings : violence physique, arme à feu, brève mention de la guerre

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 7 - Le roi dort**

Sebastian Moran avait le sommeil très léger. Ou plutôt un sommeil sélectif : il pouvait dormir sans problème devant la télévision ou avec quelqu'un faisant des vocalises désastreuses dans la pièce à côté mais le moindre bruit anormal, le moindre murmure, craquement de parquet ou grincement de gond le tirait immédiatement des bras de Morphée, et le laissait dans un état pas franchement réveillé, mais néanmoins assez alerte pour causer du tort à l'intrus. C'était une qualité nécessaire à la survie dans une zone de combats, et Sebastian avait survécu à plusieurs. Ceux qui ne la possédaient pas l'acquéraient très vite, ou se faisaient cambrioler, voir tuer, dans leur sommeil.

C'est donc le grincement très léger mais parfaitement reconnaissable des gonds de la porte de sa chambre qui réveilla Sebastian une nuit, vers deux heures du matin. Luttant pour reprendre connaissance, il ouvrit grand les yeux dans l'obscurité, ses pupilles se dilatant pour capter le moindre rayon de lumière – mais resta immobile. Une silhouette se découpa dans la faible lueur filtrant par l'ouverture de la porte, puis disparu pratiquement après l'avoir refermée. Sebastian profita de la pénombre pour tendre silencieusement la main vers le revolver posé sur sa table de nuit – une précaution normalement inutile à Londres mais qui restait un réflexe de son séjour à l'armée.

-Jim ? murmura-t-il, incertain.

-Sshhh... fit une voix en réponse.

Pour autant que Sebastian puisse en juger, il s'agissait de la voix de son colocataire. Il se détendit et lâcha l'arme. Le visiteur se rapprocha du lit en titubant légèrement, et se glissa sous la couette sous les yeux ahuri du vétéran. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Jim ce qu'il fichait là, sortir du lit ou même repousser le jeune homme d'un coup de pied...

-Ça va, Jim ? demanda-t-il à la place.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar... marmonna la petite forme enroulée dans les couvertures à côté de lui.

Sebastian se redressa sur un coude. Jim avait la tête relevée vers lui, les yeux mi-clos. Il était encore à moitié endormi Sebastian, lui, était à présent parfaitement réveillé. Jim se déplaça un peu, de manière à être roulé en boule contre le sniper. L'expression de Sebastian se radoucit. Il hésita un instant, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, avant que n'arrive la réponse de Jim.

-Nan. Laisse-moi pioncer.

Bon. Au moins ce n'était pas le 'laisse-moi pioncer, connard' qu'il aurait dû recevoir en temps normal (James était quelqu'un de très poli et distingué la plupart du temps, mais n'hésitait pas à insulter copieusement son colocataire quand il était de mauvaise humeur).

Sebastian se laissa retomber sur le matelas, avant de ne plus bouger, de peur de déranger Jim. Il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant que de légers ronflements ne s'élèvent du dormeur, tirant un sourire amusé au sniper.

Le visage de Jim se trouvait pile dans une flaque de lumière prodiguée par un trou dans les volets. Sebastian en profita pour observer son visage : pâle, ses cheveux ébouriffés formant comme un halo autour de sa tête, des cernes creusant ses yeux encore plus que d'habitude, il avait l'air tellement fragile comparé au Jim de tous les jours. Comme si la nuit lui avait ôté son déguisement de roi du monde, et qu'il n'était plus qu'un enfant perdu dans des rêves trop sombres pour lui. En le voyant ainsi, Sebastian ressentait une bouffée de paternalisme – cet homme, qui était son employeur, un criminel dangereux qui le menaçait de mort quasi-quotidiennement, était à présent une petite chose chétive qu'il devait protéger à n'importe quel prix. C'était l'effet que faisait souvent Jim quand il n'usait pas de son charisme étonnant et bien qu'il ait pour habitude de remettre à leur place toutes les personnes assez folles pour le croire fragile, il était à présent trop occupé à ronfler pour se soucier des pensées de son sniper. Un sourire léger étira les lèvres de ce dernier tandis qu'il observait le visage innocent posé sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était sans doute le plus proche du 'vrai' Jim qu'il ait pu voir jusqu'à présent – aussi tortueuse que soit la personnalité du criminel, Sebastian ne pouvait pas croire que ses barrières restent en place même dans le sommeil. Il pourrait tendre la main, glisser ses doigts entre les mèches folles du jeune homme, les caresser... la tentation était forte. Le sniper se retint. Il y avait toujours le risque que Jim fasse semblant de dormir, et se faire prendre dans une tentative d'affection incongrue par son patron n'était pas une très bonne idée (même si ledit patron venait de s'inviter dans son lit). Soupirant doucement, il se glissa sous la couette et passa les bras sous sa nuque, tentant de s'endormir et d'oublier la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait à quelques centimètres de lui. Chose impossible, que les battements trop forts et trop rapides de son cœur lui rappelait à chaque instant.

Le sommeil ne lui vint pas avant les petites heures du matin.

oOoOoOo

_'And I set FI-I-IRE, to the RA-AIN, watch it burn, as I, touch your fa-ace...'_

Sebastian commença à émerger doucement. C'est seulement en entendant le coup de feu et en se réveillant brusquement qu'il prit conscience que la musique avait commencé à jouer depuis un moment déjà. Se relevant d'un bond, il vit Jim, encore à moitié endormi, avachi sur le lit, qui venait de tirer un coup de revolver vers le réveil sans même y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Quel crétin met son réveil un dimanche ? marmonna le criminel en lâchant l'arme sur la table de nuit à côté des restes fumants de la radio.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que le petit dej' est déjà prêt quand tu te lèves, espèce de feignasse ? répliqua Sebastian. Tu n'avais pas besoin de flinguer mon réveil. Et d'ailleurs, comment tu pouvais savoir que j'avais une arme ?

Jim se retourna sur le dos et fixa résolument le plafond.

-Ancien soldat. Sniper, jamais sur le front, donc détesté des fantassins. Risques de visites nocturnes. Tu as pris de bonnes habitudes. Tu as toujours un métier dangereux, où tu te fais pas mal d'ennemis, donc à nouveau risques de visites nocturnes. Tu tiens à la vie. Et puis ce n'est pas la seule habitude d'Afghanistan que tu aies gardée. Ce n'était donc pas très difficile à deviner.

Il se tourna vers le sniper, une expression suffisante sur le visage.

-Content ?

Sebastian lui sourit d'un air aguicheur.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment sexy quand tu fais ça ?

-Fais quoi ? demanda Jim, suspicieux.

-Quand tu frimes.

Le criminel lui renvoya son sourire.

-Je suis sexy tout le temps.

Ce n'était plus du tout le petit garçon fragile que Sebastian avait observé dormir l'araignée était de retour, comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Et son venin s'infiltrait au plus profond du sniper, paralysant ses instincts de survie, annihilant le filtre de sa raison et réveillant des pulsions qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler en présence de Jim.

En un mouvement fluide, il se plaça au-dessus du jeune homme les mains plantées de part et d'autre de ses épaules leurs torses presque collés leurs nez à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Une petite partie du cerveau de Sebastian s'échinait à lui crier _T'es con, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_, mais il l'ignora et elle se tût bien vite. Jim fronça brièvement les sourcils, surpris, le regard plongé dans les yeux bleu océan du sniper.

-Oui, tout le temps... répondit ce dernier d'une voix admirative. Et quand tu frimes, encore plus.

Le sourire n'avait pas disparu des lèvres de Jim. Il se fit moqueur.

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit sur le fait que tu tiennes à la vie. J'ai dû me tromper.

Il avait toujours le revolver à la main, se rappela le blond – un peu tard, lorsque l'acier froid du canon fût plaqué contre sa tempe. Sebastian sourit encore plus largement.

-Tu sais que ça ne fait que m'encourager, Jim.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait leurs regards semblaient rivés plus solidement qu'une ancre dans celui de l'autre. Le revolver n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Seuls les soulèvements réguliers de leurs torses, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, témoignaient du fait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de statues.

-Pourquoi ? murmura finalement Jim.

La réponse fusa dans l'esprit de Sebastian, aussi limpide que du cristal, dictée par l'éclat dans les yeux du criminel.

_Parce que j'ai vécu la guerre, et que le danger ne me fait plus peur._

_Parce qu'après la guerre, la vie est trop ennuyante sans un frisson d'adrénaline._

_Parce qu'un frisson d'adrénaline n'est rien comparé à la drogue que tu m'apportes._

_Parce que c'est toi que j'aime, et que je ne peux pas t'avoir toi sans le danger qui va avec._

_Parce que je ne veux pas t'avoir toi sans le danger qui va avec, et qui fait partie de toi autant que tes yeux brillants, ta peau diaphane, tes cheveux qui ressemblent à une couronne de ténèbres, tout ce qui fait ton être et que j'aime tant._

_Parce que me menacer constamment me montre que tu m'as remarqué, que tu t'intéresses à moi, que je ne suis pas transparent comme tous ces gens avec qui tu travailles et que tu méprise et ignore. Parce que le danger, c'est toi, et que c'est toi que je veux. _

Seuls quelques mots traversèrent les barrières de sa raison et de ses lèvres.

-Aucune idée... Boss.

Il se tût un instant, avant d'ajouter, à mi-voix :

-De toute manière, il n'y avait qu'une seule balle dans ce revolver.

Dans le silence feutré de la chambre, seul un petit _clic-clic_ retentit. Jim venait d'appuyer sur la détente de l'arme... qui était effectivement vide. Le cœur de Sebastian rata un battement. Est-ce que le jeune homme lui avait fait confiance sans hésiter quand il lui avait dit que le revolver était vide, ou était-il réellement prêt à l'assassiner froidement sans une pensée?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, et s'affala lourdement sur la poitrine de Jim lorsque ce dernier lui planta sauvagement le genou dans l'entre-jambe. Puis il repoussa sans ménagement le sniper, le faisant tomber du lit, se leva et sortit de la chambre sans demander son reste. Sebastian était roulé en position fœtale sur la moquette, grognant de douleur.

-Je m'occupe du petit dej', lança James depuis le couloir.

Sebastian se releva avec difficulté, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage malgré la douleur. Il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant un coup de genoux dans sa virilité était un désagrément bien faible comparé au privilège d'une nuit passée aux côtés de Jim, et de l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée pendant quelques instants. Le petit irlandais aurait facilement pu mettre Sebastian hors d'état de nuire dès l'instant où le sniper avait représenté une menace, ce dernier en était à présent convaincu. Pourtant il lui avait laissé cette opportunité, une porte qui s'était refermée bien vite mais que Sebastian était décidé à rouvrir à nouveau. Malgré le danger qui se trouvait derrière...

Simplement parce que ce danger s'appelait Jim.


	8. Premier rendez-vous

Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé, et c'est exactement ce qui est annoncé sur l'étiquette! En version MorMor, évidemment. Et avec l'apparition d'un invité surprise... Il y a une petite référence à un roman très connu du fandom MorMor, je tire mon chapeau à ceux qui la remarqueront! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review!

Warnings : guerre (mentionnée) , cicatrices

oOoOoOo

**Premier rendez-vous**

Neuf fois. Neuf rencards qu'il avait proposés à Jim, et neuf refus qu'il avait essuyé. Il n'était quand même pas fou, il n'avait pas annoncé les propositions de sorties comme des rencards, mais il se doutait bien que Jim ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses intentions. Et ce fichu petit criminel le faisait tourner en bourrique, lui montrant un jour qu'il l'intéressait, le lendemain l'ignorant complètement ; flirtant sans vergogne avec le sniper et refusant systématiquement toutes ses avances. Cela avait de quoi décourager le plus patient des prétendants.

Sebastian fixa d'un air mauvais la porte en bois de leur appartement, remit en place son nœud papillon et lissa ses cheveux. Il avait décidé de faire une dernière tentative. Si la dixième ne marchait pas, il tenterait autre-chose pour attirer l'attention de son colocataire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir que Jim accepte, mais bon, sait-on jamais_._ Le jeune homme était rentré tôt ce jour-là (en théorie, si il ne lui avait pas raconté des craques, ce qui lui arrivait quand même régulièrement), et n'avait rien prévu d'autre pour la soirée que de rester affalé dans le canapé à lire ou regarder le journal de vingt heure en se délectant de la stupidité de ses congénères humains. Sebastian considérait donc qu'il avait sa chance.

Il poussa un soupir de résignation avant de se décider finalement à pousser la porte. L'appartement était silencieux : Jim ne regardait pas la télé – ou alors il n'était pas là.

-Jim ?

-Hello, Sebastian ! répondit une voix traînante depuis le séjour.

Le sniper déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et passa rapidement dans la pièce attenante. Jim était étendu sur le sofa, un roman à la main, et venait de lever les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant. Sebastian réalisa qu'il aurait dû ressentir un certain stress, avoir la poitrine serrée ou le cœur battant plus vite que d'habitude, mais après neuf tentatives, il commençait à avoir l'habitude et n'avait plus vraiment peur du refus.

-Toujours rien de prévu ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

Jim fit semblant de réfléchir un moment, avant de répondre :

-A part passer ma soirée à profiter de ta merveilleuse présence à mes côtés ? Non, pas vraiment.

Bon. Bien que railleur, ça paraissait être un bon début.

-Ils jouent Hamlet au Pleasance Theater ce soir. Une version revisitée et plus moderne. Vu que tu fais du théâtre, je me suis dit que, peut-être... ça pourrait t'intéresser ?

Les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de son sniper, Jim s'enferma un moment dans ses réflexions. Il n'avait pas pour principe de rendre la tâche facile à Sebastian (ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs), mais le jeune homme semblait à bout de patience. Il était temps que lui-même donne un peu de sa personne dans le jeu. Et puis... Hamlet, Pleasance Theater, ce soir ? Oui, ça avait l'air de coller avec les informations qu'il avait obtenues.

Sebastian se tendit, préparé à un dixième et dernier refus, quand son ami annonça finalement :

-Pourquoi pas. C'est à quelle heure ?

La tension dans les épaules du vétéran se relâcha, et un sourire plus sincère apparu sur son visage.

-Dans une heure. Ce n'est pas très loin, on peut facilement y aller à pied et avoir une avance confortable si on part dès maintenant.

Jim hocha la tête et reposa son roman sur la petite table à côté du canapé. Sebastian le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il remettait un peu d'ordre dans le salon avant d'aller s'habiller – il n'avait pas retiré son costard après être rentré à l'appartement, et s'était simplement débarrassé de sa veste et de son sac. Le sniper avança à sa suite dans le vestibule et remit le manteau dont il s'était défaussé quelques instants plus tôt. Ce n'est qu'en passant finalement la porte de l'appartement et en sortant dehors que sa situation le frappa pleinement.

_Okay, je sors au théâtre avec mon boss/colocataire/potentiel future meurtrier. Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?_

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement dans la rue. Le fond de l'air était froid et un vent soudain les fit frissonner tous deux. A la grande surprise de Sebastian, Jim lui tendit le bras en souriant. Après un instant d'hésitation, le blond le prit en souriant avec gratitude. Il ignora royalement le regard haineux de quelques homophobes qui les croisaient, et guida son compagnon dans les rues moroses de Londres.

-Pourquoi cette pièce en particulier ? demanda finalement Jim au bout d'un moment de marche silencieuse.

Sebastian prit un instant pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

-C'est une des rares pièces de Shakespeare que je connaisse. Pour tout dire, je l'ai étudiée à l'école quand j'étais gamin... j'étais curieux de voir une version revisitée. Et puis, je sais que tu aimes bien Shakespeare.

-Shakespeare... oui, un vieil amour de jeunesse.

Sebastian ne fit pas de remarque sur le choix incongru de mots. Jim parlait évidemment du fait qu'il appréciait les pièces du grand dramaturge, pas qu'il avait eu le béguin pour un homme mort depuis plusieurs siècles... si ?

A bien y réfléchir, venant de lui ce ne serait pas particulièrement étonnant.

-Et Hamlet est sa seule œuvre que tu connaisses ? continua le jeune homme.

-Presque. Celle-là, et Roméo et Juliette. Les grands classiques, quoi.

Le sourire de Jim se fit plus dur.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé Roméo et Juliette. C'est tellement plus intéressant que des petites amourettes à l'eau de rose. Je préfère les fins tragiques.

Sebastian se tourna vers lui, étonné mais prenant garde à n'afficher qu'un intérêt poli.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Les histoires d'amour modernes sont toutes les mêmes. La fille ne sait pas qui choisir entre deux garçons, elle penche d'abord pour le beau gosse voyou, qui la maltraite avant qu'elle se tourne en désespoir de cause vers le bouche-trou transis d'amour. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Tellement prévisible, tellement barbant. On sait d'avance comment ça va finir, il n'y a plus d'émotion, de suspense. Alors que dans une tragédie... il y a tellement de possibilités, tellement de manières de mal finir. Et puis, ça ressemble beaucoup plus à la vraie vie. Combien d'histoire d'amour ratées vit-on avant de trouver enfin la bonne personne ? A supposer qu'on la trouve et qu'on ne se soit pas suicidé avant.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, avant que Sebastian ne demande :

-Combien d'histoires d'amour ratées as-tu vécu ?

La question était peut-être une mauvaise idée, un pas de trop de l'autre côté de la ligne invisible qui le séparait de son mystérieux colocataire. Mais le bras de Jim sur le sien, la chaleur de son corps à ses côtés dans l'air frais du soir, le son de sa voix lancée dans une longue tirade découvrant un peu plus les recoins cachés de son cœur, le confortaient dans l'idée que peut-être, _peut-être_, il lui serait permit aujourd'hui de poser des questions. Il n'espérait pas quelque chose d'aussi incroyable que d'avoir une réponse claire, seulement autre-chose qu'un silence et une dure correction.

-Une.

Sebastian ne pipa mot, encourageant Jim à continuer.

-Beaucoup, en réalité, mais une seule qui ai réellement compté.

Silence.

-J'ai fini par m'en remettre.

A la manière dont Jim en parlait, Sebastian doutait de la véracité de cette dernière affirmation. Quand bien même le criminel aurait oublié la blessure de cette mésaventure, aucune cicatrice ne disparaissait jamais vraiment. Elles restaient toujours, pâles lignes blanches qui traçaient notre caractère sur la toile maltraitée de notre peau et de notre existence. Le sniper était bien placé pour le savoir ; il en avait reçu de nombreuses, à la fois physiques et émotionnelles. Et pourtant, quelles que soient les épreuves à travers lesquelles il avait pu passer, il savait au fond de lui que rien n'égalait la vie qu'avait eu Jim et qui l'avait forcé à se rétracter derrière ces masques, à se protéger par de fausses identités, de fausses actions, de faux caractères, et une véritable violence. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serra un peu plus fort le bras du petit homme dans le sien. Jim ne s'en formalisa pas. Le criminel pouvait suivre le fil des pensées de son compagnon, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert – cela était facile, après près d'un an de cohabitation avec un homme impulsif ayant le cœur sur les lèvres ; et il savait quelles questions torturaient l'esprit de son sniper, tout comme il savait qu'il n'y répondrait pas. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas... un jour, peut-être.

Le trajet se poursuivi au rythme d'une conversation banale sur les joies du théâtre – Jim faisant semblant de s'exaspérer du peu de culture de Sebastian, et remédiant avec joie aux lacunes du vétéran concernant l'œuvre de Shakespeare. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au théâtre, le sniper fit tout son possible pour avoir l'air galant – tenir la porte à Jim, insister pour payer les billets (ce que Jim n'aurait probablement même pas proposé de faire. Enfin quoi, Sebastian l'avait invité, c'était lui qui payait!)... Le petit brun choisi lui-même les places, expliquant à son ami pourquoi le premier rang en hauteur était le meilleur.

Ils étaient enfin assis dans la salle, les lourds rideaux rouges étaient fermés et une musique douce jouait en fond sonore. Sebastian faisait distraitement des yeux le tour de la salle, lorsqu'il sursauta en sentant le contact frais de doigts sur sa joue. Il se retourna vers Jim, surpris.

-Raconte-moi, d'où viennent ces cicatrices, fit ce dernier à mi-voix.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais le jeune homme n'y avait pas non-plus mis les intonations d'un ordre. Sebastian réfléchit un instant, déconcerté par la caresse persistante de Jim suivant les fines lignes blanches sur son visage. Il avait tellement de marques sur le corps, qu'il serait compliqué de raconter l'histoire de chacune. Mais surtout, Jim n'avait pas besoin de connaître les épreuves à travers lesquelles il était passé. C'était de l'histoire ancienne, qu'il avait fait l'effort d'oublier.

-Quelques-unes sont ton œuvre... rappela-t-il lorsque les doigts de Jim quittèrent sa joue, laissant un fantôme brûlant là où ils étaient passés.

-Les autres.

Le regard vague de Sebastian se perdit dans la pénombre de la scène.

-La guerre laisse des traces qu'on ne peut pas effacer. Je garde toujours une part des combats en moi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Tu étais un sniper. Un sniper n'est pas sur le front.

Trop perspicace.

-J'étais sniper en Afghanistan, mais ce n'était pas mon premier front. J'ai commencé ma carrière militaire en Inde, avec les First Bengalore Pioneers. C'est surtout là que j'ai été blessé.

-Fantassin, donc.

-Autant dire chair à canon. Celle-ci (il effleura du doigt son sourcil coupé en deux par une balafre blanchâtre), je l'ai eu à cause d'un éclat de grenade. A deux centimètres près, j'étais borgne. Mais je guéris vite, et ça s'est refermé en un rien de temps.

Il désigna ensuite sa pommette et l'arête de son nez.

-Ça, c'était des bagarres entre bleus. Les plus expérimentés s'arrangeaient pour nous monter les uns contre les autres, ça leur faisait du spectacle. J'étais le plus fort, je mettais généralement les gringalets KO avant qu'ils aient le temps de battre des cils, mais il y a un petit malin qui m'a pris par surprise. Le coup classique de la lame de rasoir cousue dans la visière de sa casquette. Il faut toujours se méfier des petits malins.

Jim lança un sourire de requin à son compagnon.

-Je peux confirmer...

Sebastian sourit en retour, avant de pointer vers un petit triangle blanc sur son menton.

-Je suis tombé sur un caillou étant gamin. Ce n'est pas très glorieux.

-Et celle-là ? demanda Jim en effleurant la lèvre inférieure du vétéran.

Sebastian frissonna sous la caresse légère qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Mon premier baiser. Je croix qu'elle n'avait pas franchement envie que je l'embrasse.

Il se tourna vers Jim, qui fixait intensément sa lèvre balafrée, le visage indéchiffrable.

-Quoi ?

Un léger rictus apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait, alors.

Sebastian se pencha vers son compagnon.

-Toi non plus.

-Tut-tut-tut... murmura Jim, amusé. Tu as la mémoire courte ; tu m'as déjà embrassé. Ou alors, ça t'a si peu marqué ? Peut-être que j'aurais dû te donner une cicatrice comme celle-ci, histoire de me rappeler à toi à chaque fois que tu te regardes dans le miroir...

Sebastian avait continué à se rapprocher, sans se rendre compte que Jim faisait de même. Leurs visages étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand le sniper prit conscience du souffle chaud du criminel sur sa peau, et de l'éclat indéniable de folie au fond des yeux plantés dans les siens. Il ferma instinctivement les paupières – piètre barrière contre le danger qui s'approchait inexorablement, et tendit les lèvres vers celles de Jim...

-Essaie encore une fois, susurra la voix glacée du criminel à son oreille, et je te jure que conserver une cicatrice sera le cadet de tes soucis.

Sebastian se figea et rouvrit les yeux (se rendant compte en même temps qu'il les avait fermés), avant de laisser aller sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

-Jiiiim... soupira-t-il. Tu sais à quel point tu peux être consternant parfois ?

La voix dans son oreille perdit de sa froideur et se fit plus amusée.

-Et c'est ce que tu aimes. Si je te donnais exactement ce que tu voulais, tu n'en voudrais plus, pas vrai ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas. Le criminel le connaissait par cœur, savait ce qu'il pensait, comment il réagissait, au point qu'il parvenait à jouer de ses sentiments comme d'un instrument de musique. Mais ici, il se trompait : Sebastian était certain que ses sentiments ne changeraient pas, quoi que fasse Jim.

Constatant que Jim n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le déloger, Sebastian décida de profiter encore quelques instants de la proximité du jeune homme. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ce dernier se mette à tracer du doigt les cicatrices dans la nuque et le dos du sniper. Très peu étaient visibles, mais elles en suggéraient d'autres plus nombreuses sous ses vêtements.

-Et celles-là ? fit Jim à mi-voix. D'où viennent-elles ?

Sebastian se redressa doucement et attrapa la main de son compagnon, l'éloignant de son dos.

-C'est une longue histoire. Trop longue pour aujourd'hui.

Il n'était pas difficile de déceler la douleur dans sa voix, et Jim ne la manqua pas.

-Raconte-moi, insista-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Bien qu'il ait pris l'habitude d'obéir sans (trop) discuter aux ordres de son supérieur, Sebastian se résigna à simplement secouer la tête. Il ne voulait pas plomber la soirée avec les horreurs de la guerre, et James n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Pas encore, en tout cas ; car connaissant la volonté de l'homme, il devrait bien lui expliquer un jour ou l'autre l'origine de ces marques. Sebastian avait déjà remarqué depuis un moment que ses cicatrices semblaient exercer une certaine fascination sur Jim. Le sniper ne savait pas comment interpréter cette attirance, et il espérait simplement qu'elle traduise un intérêt pour son histoire et sa personne. Il ne doutait plus, depuis un moment, de l'intérêt de Jim pour lui. Loin d'être de l'amour, le sentiment était quand même là, et bien que le petit brun joue constamment à cache-cache avec ses émotions, il était indéniable qu'il s'intéressait à Sebastian.

-Je te la raconterais un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

La disparition des lumières de la salle et les trois coups qui brisèrent le soudain silence offrirent une diversion momentanée ; les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le rideau qui s'ouvrait lentement, le poids des non-dits s'effaçant progressivement pour laisser place à l'histoire.

oOoOoOo

Les trois heures dix qu'avait duré la pièce étaient passées en un éclair, pour Jim comme pour Sebastian. Tandis que le premier avait suivi l'histoire avec intérêt (Sebastian l'avait même observé mimiquer silencieusement les monologues), le second avait eu du mal à suivre le fil de l'intrigue et en défaire les nœuds ; preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait, que le théâtre n'était pas fait pour lui. Au milieu de la pièce, durant l'entracte, Jim était sorti de la salle avec son téléphone, un air soucieux sur le visage. En revenant, il avait brièvement expliqué à son compagnon que 'le travail avait besoin de lui', mais après avoir réglé le problème, il avait vite fait comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit dérangé à nouveau pendant la soirée, à part en cas de force majeur. Bien que Sebastian se doute de l'importance et de l'urgence de l'appel (après tout, Jim était extrêmement haut placé dans le réseau, et sa présence était certainement requise pour des opérations minutieuses qui risquaient de mal tourner), il avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie lorsque le criminel était sorti prendre l'appel. D'un autre côté, le fait qu'il ait ordonné de ne plus être dérangé laissait à penser qu'il portait quand même une certaine importance à cette soirée.

Jim ne sortit pas immédiatement de la salle avec le flot des spectateurs, mais au contraire se dirigea vers la scène, à présent désertée. Sebastian l'interpella.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? La sortie est de l'autre côté.

-Je veux aller parler aux acteurs, répondit-il en s'arrêtant, mais sans se retourner.

-C'est autorisé, ça ?

-Pas officiellement, mais tous les passionnés le font, et ça fait plaisir à la troupe.

Sebastian soupira.

-Je vais t'attendre dans le hall, si ça ne t'embête pas. Je risque de passer pour un inculte.

Jim haussa les épaules en repartant en direction de la porte des coulisses.

-Fais comme tu veux. Je te rejoins bientôt.

Il poussa la porte et entra, laissant le sniper derrière lui.

Les coulisses paraissaient bruyantes, en comparaison de la salle à présent vide. On entendait les bruissements des costumes qu'on rangeait, les conversations basses des acteurs, les cris des quelques-uns qui demandaient à la ronde qui avait piqué leur script... Tandis qu'il entrait dans l'arrière-salle où se trouvaient les casiers, un homme vêtu de l'uniforme du théâtre s'approcha de Jim.

-Cette zone n'est autorisée qu'au personnel, monsieur, annonça-t-il.

Le criminel lui adressa son sourire le plus poli.

-Oh, je sais. Je suis venu voir Richard. C'est lui qui joue Hamlet.

L'homme examina son vis-à-vis, les sourcils froncés. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Vous devez être son frère ! Pardon, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il sait que vous êtes là ?

-Non, ça m'étonnerai.

-Richard est en train de se changer, je vais voir s'il a fini.

L'homme partit en direction des vestiaires, Jim sur ses talons. Il s'arrêta seulement quand son guide passa de l'autre côté du rideau qui délimitait l'espace personnel des acteurs. Il tendit l'oreille à la discussion étouffée de l'autre côté du tissu.

-Richard ? Il y a un visiteur pour toi.

-Qui c'est ?

-Une surprise ! Il est dehors.

-Okay, dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite.

L'employé du théâtre ressortit de la petite pièce et annonça à Jim :

-Il a bientôt fini.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'adossa au mur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tandis que l'autre s'éloignait. Quelques instants plus tard, Richard sortit lui aussi de la cabine, jetant un coup d'œil alentours à la recherche du visiteur. Il se figea en remarquant Jim qui venait de se relever.

-Sa-lut, Richie ! salua le criminel d'un air joyeux.

Il était évident que Richie, lui, n'était pas particulièrement joyeux de le voir.

Les deux hommes étaient le portrait craché l'un de l'autre, si on exceptait les cheveux en bataille de Richard, tandis que James était coiffé à la perfection, et le fait qu'il portait un costume tandis que son frère venait de se changer pour enfiler un t-shirt moulant et un jean. Malgré leurs traits identiques, Richard semblait plus fragile Jim, qui respirait le charisme.

-Salut, répondit finalement l'acteur après quelques instants d'hésitation. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je viens voir ce que devient mon cher frère ! Ta performance n'était pas mal. Tu peux être fier de toi.

Richard ne se donna pas la peine de remercier son frère.

-Si tu viens juste pour me féliciter, j'aimerais autant que tu t'en ailles, Jim.

-Oooh, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton frérot que tu n'as pas vu depuis des mois ? répondit l'interpellé avec un air de déception feinte. Je suis vexé, Richie, terriblement vexé.

Richard baissa la tête.

-Je... je suis ravi de te voir aussi Jim, super content que tu aies aimé la pièce, mais tu dois sûrement avoir des tas de choses à faire. Et moi aussi.

-Maintenant que tu me le rappelle, oui, j'ai justement des choses à faire ! s'exclama Jim. Des... marchandises, dirons-nous, à transporter en Cornouailles. Fal Vale serait le point de transit idéal. C'est rare que tu prennes la peine de te déplacer jusqu'à Londres, alors je profite de ta présence pour te demander cette petite faveur. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

-Une faveur ? En quel honneur ?

Jim eut un sourire dur.

-Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de prétendre que c'est en l'honneur de nos liens fraternels, tu n'y crois plus depuis longtemps. Tu seras payé. Cher.

-Le seul payement qui pourrait me satisfaire serait que tu me laisse enfin tranquille, Jim ! s'indigna son frère. Tu sais ce que je pense de tes activités. Ça ne sert à rien que je t'en fasse part, tu es grand et tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux plus être impliqué dans tes affaires ! Trouve-toi un autre transporteur !

-Malheureusement, personne n'est aussi professionnel et discret que toi.

-Probablement parce qu'ils ne te prennent pas au sérieux quand tu leur dit que c'est eux qui vont payer s'ils n'acceptent pas...

-Précisément. Mais toi tu le sais.

Richard baissa à nouveau les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard triomphant de son frère.

-Tu restes une semaine à Londres, il me semble. Les marchandises seront à la gare de West Hampstead samedi prochain, à cinq heures du matin. Des hommes à moi seront là aussi, pour veiller à ce que tout se passe comme prévu. Je compte sur ta discrétion.

-...oui.

Jim tapota la tête de son frère, s'attirant un regard assassin, qu'il ignora royalement.

-Bien. Je t'enverrais les détails dans quelques jours. Ravi de t'avoir croisé, frérot ! Et encore bravo pour ta performance, lança-t-il en s'éloignant vers la sortie sous le regard désespéré du jeune homme.

Comme prévu, Sebastian l'attendait dans le hall du théâtre. En voyant son compagnon arriver, il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit galamment le bras ; Jim le pris, le remerciant par un sourire.

-C'est drôle, annonça le sniper tandis qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, j'ai trouvé que l'acteur principal te ressemblait.

Jim se tourna vers lui, un sourcil relevé en signe d'interrogation.

-Vraiment ?

-C'était difficile à dire de loin et avec tout ce maquillage, mais il y avait un petit air de ressemblance.

Le plus petit laissa échapper un rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. On me dit souvent que je ressemble à d'autres gens, c'est tout.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres en silence, avant que Jim ne demande :

-Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? Il n'est que onze heures, on ne va pas rentrer à la maison maintenant.

Sebastian sourit. Il était heureux de constater qu'ils partageaient cette vision de la vie nocturne.

-Je pensais t'emmener dans un bar.

-Un de ces bars miteux que fréquentent les anciens soldats et les mercenaires ?

-Étant un mercenaire et un ancien soldat, je n'en connais pas beaucoup d'autres, répliqua Seb. Mais si tu as des suggestions, je suis preneur.

-D'accord, mais c'est toi qui paie.

-Tu es au courant que j'ai un budget limité, j'espère ?

-... bon, d'accord, je paie, concéda le criminel. De toute manière je gagne plus en un mois que toi en un an, ce n'est que justice que je mette un peu la main à la poche. Pas que j'ai quelque-chose à faire de la justice, bien sûr.

_Mais tu en a quelque-chose à faire de moi,_ songea Sebastian, sans pour autant formuler sa pensée.

Jim l'emmena dans un petit restaurant-salon de thé installé sur une péniche amarrée au bord de la Tamise. Le cadre, avec vue sur la ville illuminée de ses lumières nocturnes, était splendide ; mais Sebastian y prêta peu attention, trop occupé à admirer Jim. La capacité du jeune homme à paraître tour à tour sérieux et effrayant, aguicheur, ou aussi adorable qu'un chiot mouillé, ne cessait de le sidérer. On croyait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, quand en vérité il ne montrait que ce qu'il voulait qu'on voit. Mais quel que soit le masque qu'il portait, Sebastian le trouvait immanquablement séduisant.

Jim, de son côté, observait Sebastian à la dérobée lorsqu'il regardait ailleurs. Il n'avait aucun mal à regarder le sniper dans les yeux quand ils discutaient, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, le dévisager sans détour le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas rendre évidente son attirance pour lui. Le vétéran respirait la confiance en soi, la volonté, tout en lui témoignait d'une force brute et des marques d'une vie difficile. Ce qui pouvait paraître étonnant pour un homme si jeune, au début de sa trentaine ; mais Jim était habitué aux épreuves de jeunesse, en ayant été à la fois la victime et la cause. Il recherchait constamment la présence de gens ayant vu le vrai visage de la vie, qui étaient passé par des épreuves qui les avaient fait changer du commun des mortels. Et bien que Sebastian soit diamétralement opposé au petit irlandais, il était un de ceux-là. Mais ce qui fascinait Jim chez le sniper, ce n'était pas tellement son passé héroïque de soldat, ni ses capacités d'assassin ; c'était surtout son comportement envers le criminel. James avait l'habitude d'observer les sentiments humains de manière détachée, en y cherchant une explication rationnelle, qu'il trouvait toujours. Même lorsque lui-même cédait à ses émotions (ce qui restait rare), il y trouvait toujours une raison. Mais bien qu'il puisse comprendre la fascination qu'exerçait son caractère mystérieux sur Sebastian, et l'envie de ce dernier de relever le défi que représentait l'identité de Jim, il ne pouvait s'expliquer la ténacité et la loyauté du sniper. L'attirance et la curiosité seules pouvaient elles être responsable d'un comportement irrationnel comme celui de Moran, qui persistait à vouloir percer à jour l'identité réelle de Jim, bien qu'il sache que ce qu'il risquait d'y découvrir serait bien plus dangereux que l'individu déjà peu fréquentable qu'il côtoyait actuellement ?

Le criminel comprenait la nature humaine comme on pourrait comprendre des phénomènes physiques, régis par des lois de cause à effet; mais le comportement de Sebastian constituait un phénomène encore inexpliqué.

Pendant ce temps, une partie ignorée de l'esprit de Jim lui répétait, répétait et répétait de cesser de se mentir et de chercher des arguments et explications à ses propres désirs. Mais il y avait longtemps que le criminel avait barricadé la porte à cette petite voix.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent finalement à leur appartement, les deux amis étaient un peu éméchés et notablement plus pauvres (l'alcool sur les péniches n'était pas donné), mais la soirée avait été un moment profitable pour s'échapper de la pression de leur quotidien. Jim, en riant, avait promis à Sebastian qu'ils remettraient ça ; Sebastian en prit note, comptant bien lui faire tenir sa promesse. Il avait la nette impression d'avoir fait un pas de plus dans la dure tâche d'apprivoiser le jeune homme. Il avait beau rêver, il se faisait peu d'illusions sur ses chances pour que son amour soit réciproque ; mais il espérait au moins pouvoir acquérir la confiance de Jim.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux de leur côté en rêvant des bras de l'autre.


	9. Promotion

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre, nouveaux problèmes pour Sebastian. Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, peut-être même mon favori, et j'espère que vous apprécierez de le lire autant que j'ai apprécié de l'écrire. C'est un élément charnière de l'histoire. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews!

Warnings : tentative d'assassinat, torture mentale (plus ou moins dans le doute je préfère le mentionner)

oOoOoOo

**Promotion**

En trois mois, Jim avait accepté cinq rencards – toujours pas déclarés comme tels, évidemment. Sebastian avait toujours été celui qui proposait la sortie (et donc celui qui payait), mais il avait bon espoir que l'initiative vienne un jour de Jim.

En plus des rendez-vous, le petit irlandais avait pris l'habitude de venir régulièrement dormir dans le lit de Sebastian – au départ en le rejoignant au milieu de la nuit, puis rapidement il décida de venir squatter toute la soirée. Évidemment, il aurait à présent eu du mal à faire valoir l'excuse du cauchemar, mais il n'essayait même pas, et Sebastian ne faisait pas de remarque, acceptant avec gratitude ces quelques moments de proximité.

Sebastian avait de plus en plus de mal à définir leur situation. Les seuls points certains était leur relation de colocataires, et de patron/employé (en plus de ses missions régulières d'assassinat commanditées par le Grand Patron, il avait fini par être officiellement engagé par James comme garde du corps à temps partiel). Il avait du mal à se décrire comme l'ami de Jim, ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis un moment déjà, mais il serait faux, et même dangereux, de dire qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils se trouvaient donc dans une sorte d'état transitoire qui s'éternisait, et dont Sebastian était totalement incertain de l'issue.

Le sniper revenait ce jour-là d'une mission d'observation parfaitement barbante, où on lui avait formellement interdit d'approcher le doigt à moins d'un mètre de la gâchette. Il avait dû passer l'après-midi à décrire via talkie-walkie les allées et venues de plusieurs camions dans la cour d'une usine désaffectée, et comme de juste, il n'avait pas eu la moindre explication concernant le fondement ou le but de ses actions. Il ne s'attendait bien sûr pas à ce qu'on lui dise en quoi exactement consistaient les activités de la Firme, mais il était légèrement énervé qu'on lui attribue une mission aussi banale plutôt que d'employer ses qualités de sniper à meilleur escient. C'est donc fatigué et plongé dans un ennuie profond, qu'il entreprit de se diriger vers le pub le plus proche, dans lequel il avait prévu de passer la fin de l'après-midi.

Il marchait dans une rue presque vide à mi-chemin entre l'immeuble surveillé par la Firme et le bar salvateur lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il s'arrêta et décrocha presque immédiatement.

-_Sebastian Moran ?_ demanda une voix froide et professionnelle dans le combiné.

-C'est moi.

-_Monsieur Moriarty veut vous voir. Immédiatement._

Les poumons de Sebastian se vidèrent. Il était extrêmement rare que le Patron demande à voir un des agents du réseau aussi bas placé que le sniper. Son premier réflexe fût de passer en revue toutes les bourdes, actions répréhensibles ou non-respect des ordres qu'il ait pu commettre ces derniers temps. Il n'en trouva aucune. Temporairement soulagé, il envisagea l'option ''pas en danger'' – il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

-Comment je... commença-t-il à demander.

-_Une voiture va venir vous chercher_, le coupa la voix.

En effet, une limousine noire aux vitres teintées arrivait par l'autre bout de la rue. Sebastian la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle s'approchait et se garait juste à côté de lui.

-Elle est là.

-_Je sais._

Et son correspondant raccrocha.

Un homme sortit par la porte arrière pendant que Sebastian rangeait son téléphone, et sans un mot, lui fit signe de monter. Le sniper obtempéra l'homme entra à sa suite, referma la portière derrière lui, s'assit sur la banquette d'en face, et la voiture démarra.

Il se passa quelques secondes d'un silence inconfortable avant que Sebastian ne demande :

-Vous ne me bandez pas les yeux ?

L'autre lui accorda à peine un regard.

-Vous n'allez pas au QG.

Un ange passa.

-Et vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle je suis convoqué ?

-Non.

Bon. Il n'avait pas l'air très loquace.

Sebastian sortit à nouveau son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son colocataire.

« _Je rentrerais plus tard que prévu ce soir. Désolé. _»

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'appareil n'émette une faible vibration.

« _Ah bon ? Dommage, j'avais prévu de t'inviter au restaurant ce soir. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre pour m'accompagner. _»

Et merde. Il fallait qu'il soit convoqué au plus haut niveau justement le jour où Jim avait enfin décidé de lui retourner la faveur de l'invitation. Et il menaçait à présent de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Moriarty avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de vouloir le voir.

Un deuxième message s'afficha sur l'écran.

« _Un énième assassinat ? _»

Sebastian releva les yeux vers l'homme assis sur la banquette d'en face. Il le fixait sans discontinuer, mais n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'empêcher de communiquer avec Jim.

« _Je ne sais pas _» écrivit-il en réponse. « _Une convocation de haut niveau. Je ne peux pas me défiler. _» C'était probablement tout ce qu'il pouvait lui communiquer sans risquer des représailles.

Aucune réponse ne vint, à part un accusé de réception.

Il leur fallut quinze minutes pour parvenir à un entrepôt sur les docks de la Tamise. Le guide de Sebastian sortit, bientôt suivi par le sniper.

-Laissez votre arme à l'intérieur, fit l'homme en désignant le sac que Sebastian venait d'empoigner.

Il obtempéra, mais l'autre ajouta :

-Votre pistolet aussi.

Le blond plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et jeta sur le siège arrière le revolver qu'elle contenait. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, tandis que l'homme refermait la portière derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue déserte bordée de bâtiments en béton et en tôle quelques caisses traînaient ici et là, et on n'entendait que les bruits étouffés de l'eau et la clameur perpétuelle de la ville. Une odeur persistante de poisson imprégnait l'endroit.

-Par ici, annonça l'homme.

Sebastian le suivi vers la grande porte coulissante en tôle ondulée devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés la seule de la rue à être ouverte. L'intérieur était plongé dans la pénombre le relief se devinait seulement grâce aux lueurs des ouvertures placées en hauteur.

-Il vous attend à l'intérieur.

-A l'intérieur... j'ai le droit à des indications un peu plus précises ? demanda Sebastian.

L'autre le regarda comme s'il avait affaire à un demeuré.

-Avancez tout droit. Il y a un escalier, et une salle à l'étage.

Puis il s'éloigna vers la sortie.

Sebastian dirigea son regard vers le couloir qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Dans le silence parfait, son cœur lui semblait faire un raffut de tous les diables. Il était seul, totalement désarmé, dans un bâtiment sombre dans lequel se trouvait sûrement plusieurs gardes du corps et assassins – il était évident que Moriarty ne se déplaçait pas sans protection. L'entretien ressemblait de plus en plus à un piège. Il maîtrisa les frissons qui couraient le long de son dos et avança vers l'escalier plongé dans l'obscurité. Le son de ses pas sur le béton résonnait contre les murs nus, annonçant son arrivée aussi sûrement qu'un message par talkie-walkie.

Une large ouverture sans vitre éclairait une partie de l'étage supérieur. La salle était vide de tout mobilier : aucune caisse, aucuns tréteaux, aucunes étagères. Il n'y avait qu'une table installée contre un mur, qui paraissait complètement déplacée dans cet environnement vide et délabré. L'obscurité régnait toujours sur une bonne moitié de l'espace.

Sebastian s'immobilisa au milieu de la salle, attendant qu'on lui dise quoi faire, ou que son patron se montre, ou même que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. Il crut au départ que la salle était vide, avant que l'obscurité devant lui ne bouge, et qu'une vague silhouette s'y profile. Il plissa les yeux : il pouvait deviner un homme de petite taille portant un costume mais impossible néanmoins d'en distinguer les détails.

Une voix qui semblait être passée à travers dix couches d'auto-tune envahie la salle, semblant venir de partout à la fois.

-_Salut, Sebastian !_

Un vocodeur, l'obscurité pour masquer son visage, un entrepôt désaffecté... Moriarty semblait être obsédé par son anonymat.

-Monsieur.

-_Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, Sebastian ?_

Était-il censé le savoir ? Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-Non, Monsieur.

La voix paraissait excessivement joyeuse. Manifestement, la confusion dans laquelle nageait le sniper depuis un moment déjà amusait grandement son interlocuteur invisible.

-_J'ai une mission pour toi._

Bonne nouvelle : ce n'était pas une menace ou une punition. Quoique... restait encore à savoir en quoi consistait la mission.

-_Une mission très spéciale. Pour laquelle j'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance._

Jouir de la confiance de Moriarty n'était pas forcément une nouvelle très rassurante.

-_Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, Sebastian ?_

Évidemment, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible à cette question, s'il avait envie de sortir vivant de ce bâtiment.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur.

-_Pourquoi ?_

Oups, question piège. Le cerveau de Sebastian carburait à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que Moriarty attendait de lui ? Était-ce une sorte d'entretien de motivation, comme celui qu'on lui avait fait passer lorsqu'il était entré à l'armée ? Le problème, c'est qu'à l'armée, la seule chose qui dépendait de sa réponse était son admission, pas sa survie. Il opta pour une réponse la plus franche possible. C'était probablement ce qu'attendait le criminel, plutôt qu'une foutaise sur la loyauté ou tout autre vertu à deux sous.

-Parce qu'il est plus dans mon intérêt de suivre vos ordres que d'y désobéir.

Ce qui laissait entendre qu'il connaissait les conséquences d'une éventuelle désobéissance, et ne sous-estimait pas les capacités de la Firme à réprimer les électrons libres.

Sebastian restait droit comme un piquet, le plus silencieux possible. Sa situation paraissait assez stable pour le moment, et il n'avait pas encore de raison de paniquer au contraire, mieux valait rester en pleine possession de ses moyens intellectuels. Il connaissait très peu Moriarty, hors des rumeurs qui circulaient dans le réseau et qui avaient toutes un avis différent (le sniper soupçonnait même le l'homme d'être à l'origine d'une ou deux et de les alimenter), mais pour ce qu'il en savait, les génies criminels dans son genre étaient souvent de vraies girouettes, et on passait très facilement dans leur mauvaises grâces au moindre faux pas.

-_J'apprécie les gens qui connaissent leurs priorités, _fit la voix désincarnée._ J'ai besoin que tu tues quelqu'un._

Ça, c'était dans ses cordes.

-_La limousine va te conduire à un immeuble, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. C'est un complexe de bureau. Tu devras surveiller le bâtiment d'en face. Dans un des bureaux va venir un homme. Il sera seul. Il ne restera pas là très longtemps, il n'est que de passage. Tu devras l'abattre avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de repartir. Les détails de l'endroit te seront communiqués quand tu seras sur place._

-Et son identité ?

Un ange passa.

-_As-tu vraiment besoin de la connaitre ?_

La voix s'était soudain faite plus froide, pour autant qu'on puisse en juger à travers le vocodeur. Sebastian avait l'habitude de recevoir des informations de base concernant ses victimes – leur nom, leur âge, et toutes les données qui pouvaient être utile à débusquer la personne : lieu de travail, domicile, moyen de transport et trajet le plus souvent utilisé... Ce que lui décrivait Moriarty semblait être une cible servie sur un plateau. Tout compte fait, peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas insister sur l'identité de la cible en question.

-Non, Monsieur.

-_Bien. Dans ce cas... tu peux y aller._

Sebastian hocha la tête, avant de tourner le dos à la silhouette et se diriger vers l'escalier. Tandis qu'il sortait du bâtiment, il tenta de réfléchir à la situation. L'entrevue était loin de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. On lui avait seulement désigné un lieu, un moment et une cible, Moriarty n'avait pas besoin de le convoquer en personne pour cela. Ce qu'il voulait réellement, à son avis, était de l'impressionner, lui faire peur, et observer comment il réagissait. Quand bien même il connaissait la réputation du criminel, Sebastian savait sans problème garder son calme dans des situations de crise une simple entrevue avec son mystérieux patron n'avait donc pas de raison de produire plus d'adrénaline que la normale.

L'anonymat de la cible, et la question de l'homme sur la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en lui, étaient les seuls éléments digne d'analyse de l'entrevue, d'après Sebastian. Le reste n'était que des détails techniques. Pourquoi le Grand Patron le convoquerait-il personnellement pour un simple assassinat ? Une seule réponse possible : un test. Restait à savoir ce qui était testé, exactement. Au vu de la question piégée que lui avait posée Moriarty, le sniper parierait sur sa loyauté à la Firme. Quant au résultat, dans le cas heureux où il réussissait, il n'était pas très difficile à deviner : une augmentation, ou plus probablement une promotion. Sebastian s'en réjouit. Bien qu'il se contente sans trop de problème d'un rôle de subalterne, il préférait nettement les postes à responsabilité. Depuis quelques temps il avait la direction d'un petit groupe de snipers et autres assassins de terrain (qui ne l'avaient jamais rencontré, tandis que lui connaissait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir d'eux) mais cela restait un poste mineur pour le vétéran, qui avait autrefois été colonel dans l'armée. Bien qu'il apprécie le travail d'homme de terrain, il ne cracherait sûrement pas sur une promotion vers un poste plus haut.

Il tenta de ne pas trop songer à l'éventualité où il raterait le test, dont les conséquences s'étalaient de la rétrogradation à l'assassinat pur et simple.

La limousine noire le conduisit jusqu'à un quartier d'affaire, relativement éloigné des entrepôts. On le déposa devant un immeuble identique à tous les autres alentours. Durant le trajet, il avait reçu par SMS un plan du bâtiment en question, ainsi qu'une photo de l'immeuble qu'il devait surveiller. La fenêtre du bureau incriminé était entourée en rouge. Toujours pas la moindre information sur l'identité de sa cible, pas même une photo. Néanmoins, les indications dans le message étaient claires : le bureau entouré était celui de la cible, et la cible était la seule personne à en posséder les clefs. Aucun risque de dommages collatéraux, donc. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le malchanceux homme-mystère n'ai pas la mauvaise idée de ramener un copain dans son bureau.

D'après le plan, il avait facilement accès au toit du bâtiment. On lui avait fourni un badge d'invité, qui lui permettait de pénétrer dans l'immeuble et lui donnait accès, entre autres, aux terrasses. Pour une fois, Sebastian remercia Dieu pour le crachin londonien : il n'aimait généralement pas travailler sous la pluie, mais elle lui garantissait d'être tranquille sur le toit. Il avait démonté son arme et en avait caché les éléments dans son manteau et son sac à dos. L'immeuble appartenait à une petite entreprise, qui n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de se munir de système de sécurité plus avancé que les gorilles standards, ceux qui se tenaient dans un coin et observaient les allées et venues d'un air réprobateur en espérant que les terroristes viendraient se dénoncer eux-mêmes.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur, il mit son casque sur ses oreilles et lança un morceau de musique classique. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise récemment cela l'aidait à faire le vide dans sa tête et faire taire toutes les pensées qui l'encombraient, pour mieux se concentrer sur la tâche présente. Une fois arrivé sur le toit, il avait relégué dans un coin les requêtes de matériel d'un des hommes sous ses ordres, son rendez-vous raté avec Jim, et même les tenants et aboutissants du test mystérieux qu'il était en train de passer. Seule comptait la fenêtre entourée en rouge, et le mort ambulant qui s'y présenterait d'un moment à l'autre. Calmement, il mis en place son trépied, ré-assembla son fusil et plaça la fenêtre dans sa ligne de mire. Puis il coupa la musique. Bien que la pause lui soit profitable, Sebastian avait pour principe de garder tous ses sens en alerte lorsqu'il travaillait. Il doutait fort qu'un agent de la sécurité du bâtiment vienne le rejoindre sur la terrasse, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Il resta debout sous le crachin gelé pendant près de vingt minutes, les yeux rivés sur la baie vitrée du bureau à travers une paire de jumelles. Le bruit des voitures lui parvenait d'en dessous, étouffé par la distance et la pluie. L'eau commençait à s'infiltrer dans son manteau, le frigorifiant lentement mais sûrement, et il vérifia trois fois que la lunette de son arme n'était pas mouillée – le petit paravent qui y était fixé était conçu de manière à éviter toute goutte de pluie sur le viseur, et il ne s'en inquiéta que par pur professionnalisme.

Au bout de vingt et une minute exactement, il vit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Il troqua sa lunette pour le viseur de son arme, veillant toutefois à ne pas la déplacer. Il ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposait pour abattre la cible, qui d'après ses informations ne devait pas rester longtemps dans le bureau néanmoins, il devait attendre que cette dernière ai refermé la porte derrière elle, histoire de s'accorder plus de temps si jamais il ratait son premier tir et si possible, attendre qu'elle s'approche de la baie vitrée.

La respiration du sniper se fit lente et posée, tandis qu'il posait un doigt léger sur la gâchette de son arme. Puis elle se stoppa nette quand la cible referma la porte derrière elle et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

Sebastian faillit tirer par réflexe, sous le coup de la surprise.

La lunette grossissait assez la vue pour que le visage de l'homme soit reconnaissable, et il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était bien Richard James Brook qui se tenait dans le petit bureau derrière la baie vitrée, à portée de balle de Sebastian.

Le sniper avait beau se targuer d'une parfaite maîtrise de soi en cas de crise, il avait du mal à contrôler ses nerfs quand la situation touchait à ses émotions plus qu'à ses chances de survie. Le problème, c'était qu'ici, la situation concernait les deux. Le système nerveux du vétéran décida donc d'envoyer la dose maximale d'adrénaline.

Sa première pensée fût la négation. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Ce n'était pas la bonne fenêtre. Il revérifia avec empressement sur le document : il visait bien le bureau désigné par Moriarty. Peut-être que la partie constamment noyée d'hormones de son cerveau lui avait fait reconnaître l'homme de sa vie là où ne se tenait qu'un simple inconnu partageant quelques traits avec Jim ? Certainement pas : il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Peut-être... peut-être que Jim avait un jumeau caché ?

_Espèce de crétin,_ se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement. _Les jumeaux cachés, ça n'existe pas dans la vraie vie ! _

Puis les pièces du puzzle se mirent finalement en place dans son esprit.

_Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, Sebastian ?_

C'était un test.

Moriarty savait tout de ses employés. Donc que Sebastian et James vivaient ensemble. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit au courant des sentiments de Sebastian pour son colocataire. Après tout, ils étaient sortis plusieurs fois ensemble, et le sniper ne se retenait pas de montrer son affection pour le jeune homme.

S'il réussissait le test, il aurait probablement une promotion.

Et en tuant Brook, il libérait un poste haut placé dans la Firme.

Toute l'horreur de la situation s'imposa soudain à lui.

-Merde, merde, merde, _merde, MERDE _! cria-t-il en donnant un grand coup de pied dans son sac à dos. Quelle vie de _merde _!

Sebastian sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Jamais il n'avait autant souhaité que la personne qu'il aimait sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre. D'une main fébrile, il trouva le nom de son colocataire dans ses contacts récents et rédigea un court SMS. Il ne doutait pas que ses communications soient surveillées, passer un coup de fil à Jim était donc hors de question. Il devait espérer que ce dernier voit le message immédiatement, et lui fasse confiance sans poser de questions.

« _Moriarty te veux mort. Fuis_ »

A travers ses jumelles, Sebastian vit Jim rassembler une pile de dossiers sur le bureau, les ranger dans sa veste et sortir de la pièce. Le sniper continua à fixer des yeux la baie vitrée pendant quelques instants, puis rangea son téléphone et entreprit de démonter son arme.

Si Moriarty avait cru pouvoir se servir de lui comme pion sans volonté pour son nettoyage de printemps de la Firme, il se plantait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

L'issue du test était à présent claire : il avait échoué. Et si ses communications étaient bel et bien surveillées, il n'avait fait qu'aggraver son cas en mettant Jim en garde. Sebastian n'avait pas vraiment une idée très claire de ce qui allait lui arriver à présent, bien qu'il soit quasi certain que cela se solderait par la cessation de son existence. Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire : il avait toujours su qu'il mourrait jeune, et le début de la trentaine semblait une fin plus qu'acceptable pour un vétéran d'Inde et d'Afghanistan reconverti dans le crime organisé. Pour le moment, il ne voyait pas plus loin que sa colère grandissante envers le criminel qui avait cru pouvoir jouer avec ses sentiments. Il avait désormais bien l'intention d'aller lui dire son mécontentement en face – même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'il faisait dans sa vie.

La limousine était toujours garée dans la rue, là où elle l'avait déposée une demi-heure plus tôt. Sebastian ouvrit la portière arrière à la volée.

-Je veux voir Moriarty ! lança-t-il à l'employé toujours assis sur la banquette arrière.

-Vous avez de la chance, alors. Il veut vous voir aussi.

Sebastian jeta son sac sur la banquette et s'assit en face de l'homme, avec la désagréable impression de se faire toujours mener par le bout du nez quand bien même il tentait de sortir du système.

Si Moriarty le convoquait à nouveau, c'est qu'il était déjà prévenu de son échec. Il n'était pas certain qu'il soit au courant du SMS paniqué qu'il avait envoyé à Jim, mais c'était malheureusement plus que probable. Sebastian se mit à craindre pour les chances de survie du jeune homme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone : pas de réponse, seulement un accusé de réception. Au moins, il avait lu le message. Sebastian pria pour qu'il ait eu la présence d'esprit de suivre son conseil.

Le trajet vers l'entrepôt lui parût beaucoup plus rapide au retour qu'à l'aller. On ne lui avait pas rendu son revolver, et son fusil était en pièces détachées dans son sac à dos il était donc à nouveau désarmé. Il comptait de toute manière peu sur ses chances de tuer, ou même blesser, son employeur.

L'entrepôt était toujours aussi sombre et silencieux. Impossible de savoir si Moriarty avait quitté le bâtiment pendant le temps qu'avait duré le test, ou si il avait poireauté ici pendant près d'une heure en attendant le sniper.

La salle à l'étage n'était plus vide. Quand Sebastian entra en courant dans la large pièce, il n'y trouva pas son patron, mais une petite silhouette adossée nonchalamment au mur près de la table, dans la partie illuminé. Le sniper marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de se précipiter vers elle, gagné par la panique.

-Jim ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je t'avais dit de partir !

-Impossible.

Sebastian posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de son ami, et examina son visage.

-Il ne t'a rien fait ? Tu vas bien ?

Jim secoua la tête. Sebastian aurait pu remarquer son petit rictus amusé s'il n'était pas obnubilé par son inquiétude et sa colère.

-Je n'ai rien. Personne ne m'a fait de mal, Sebastian.

-Où est cet enfoiré de première ? fulmina le sniper. Il n'a même pas le courage de sortir de son trou !

Il se retourna vers la zone d'ombre et mis ses mains en porte-voix.

-Moriarty ! Si t'es un homme, sors de là et viens me voir, bordel !

Les haut-parleurs cachés tout autour de la salle firent résonner la réponse comme une dizaine de Siri parlant à l'unisson.

-_Je suis là._

Loin de sentir sa volonté vaciller, Sebastian ne fût que plus en colère.

-Alors viens me parler en face !

-_Je suis juste devant ton nez. Observe un peu et _réfléchi.

Sebastian se figea. Les voix numériques s'étaient éteintes pour être remplacées par une seule, reconnaissable entre mille. Il fit volte-face et jeta un regard désemparé à Jim. Le jeune homme n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un employé chétif qui venait de passer à deux doigts de la mort. Il fixait Sebastian avec un sourire de requin. Et il tenait à la main, à quelques centimètres de son visage, une petite boite noire avec un micro.

Le sniper recula d'un pas. La colère fit place à l'horreur tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la situation.

-Non... non, non, non... Jim, tu te fous de moi ? C'est une blague, pas vrai ?

Jim laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Une très bonne blague. Et tu es tombé droooiiiit dans le panneau.

La colère refit surface, petit à petit. Elle, au moins, il savait la contrôler. Sebastian reprit son calme, et demanda, d'une voix qui tremblait à peine :

-Tu étais de mèche avec lui, depuis le début, pas vrai ? Il n'a jamais été question de te tuer. Tu étais de mèche avec Moriarty pour me ridiculiser.

Jim se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

-Je t'ai demandé de ré-flé-chir. Arrête de nier ce que tu sais déjà, Sebastian, et fait marcher tes neurones. J'ai horreur des gens qui ne veulent pas se donner la peine de penser.

Un ange passa. Les deux hommes se fixaient dans les yeux, et la mâchoire de Sebastian se serrait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Puis il mit finalement des mots sur l'idée qui tentait de s'imposer à lui depuis l'instant où il avait vu le vocodeur.

-Tu _es _Moriarty.

Un sourire plus sincère lui répondit. Moriarty frappa lentement dans ses mains.

-Bravo, bravo. Tu en as mis du temps, mais tu as fini par comprendre.

Sebastian lui tourna le dos et se mit à faire les cent pas, tentant de faire taire les pensées meurtrières qui lui envahissaient le crâne. Il lui fallait toute sa maîtrise de soi pour se retenir de sauter sur Jim et l'étrangler.

-Alors... tu t'es servi de moi comme couverture pendant plus d'un an, puis tu me demande de te tuer, avant de me faire comprendre que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade et que je suis le dindon de la farce. Et tout ça pour quoi, au final ?

-C'était un test.

-Et ça te gênerai beaucoup de me dire ce que tu voulais tester, exactement ?

-Ta loyauté. Je pense que tu l'as deviné, il y a un poste à la clef.

Il fit une pause. Sebastian lui tournait le dos, et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir intervenir.

-Mon second est dans la salle à côté. En morceaux. J'en ai besoin d'un nouveau. Et tu es le candidat parfait.

-Et c'est comme ça que tu passes tes entretiens d'embauche ?

-Pas d'habitude. Ce traitement de faveur t'est réservé, Sebby.

Sebastian hésita un instant, puis fit à nouveau face à Jim, et demanda :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver en morceaux ?

Moriarty haussa les épaules.

-Il a cru que c'était une bonne idée de vendre des informations sur moi au MI6. J'ose espérer que tu ne commettras pas la même erreur.

Sebastian reprit sa marche, revenant près de Jim.

-Tu suggère que je sois ton second. Moi.

-Mmmh-hmm.

-Je viens de rater ton petit test. Je viens de désobéir à un de tes ordres. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu peux me faire confiance ?

Il baissa les yeux sur le petit homme. Le sourire de ce dernier n'avait pas disparu.

-Une seule chose, Sebastian, murmura-t-il avant de faire la dernière chose à laquelle le sniper se serait attendu.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et agrippa le col de la chemise de Sebastian, le tira vers lui et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Sebastian rata un nouveau battement – s'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Qu'il soit pendu s'il comprenait quoi que ce soit aux motivations du criminel. Mais ce qui comptait à présent n'était pas ses raisons, seule la caresse inattendue de ses lèvres, qui lui firent oublier l'espace d'un instant toute la pression de la dernière heure – l'assassinat qu'il avait refusé de commettre, la colère contre Moriarty, la résignation pour sa propre mort, le choc de la révélation de la supercherie, le sentiment de trahison… Ses doutes et ses réticences s'effondrèrent. Tout ce qui importait était la présence de Jim contre son torse, la douceur de sa bouche sur la sienne, et l'ivresse qui avait envahi ses veines.

Puis soudain, aussi abruptement qu'elles étaient venues, ses lèvres disparurent, ne laissant qu'un souvenir brûlant sur celles de Sebastian. Le sniper rouvrit les yeux comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve : le monde autour de lui était sombre et froid, et le corps chaud de Jim contre le sien s'éloignait, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Moriarty s'était dirigé vers la table en bois, et Sebastian remarqua finalement la présence de plusieurs papiers sur cette dernière. Il était persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas là lors de sa première visite.

-Voilà ton contrat. Réfléchi bien avant de signer, tu ne pourras plus retourner en arrière.

Sebastian rejoignit le jeune homme, tout en tentant de rassembler ses pensées et de donner du sens à sa situation. Jim venait en une seconde de se transformer en l'homme d'affaire sérieux et incorruptible, celui qu'il avait côtoyé de nombreuses fois lorsqu'il l'accompagnait voir des clients de Moriarty ou effectuer des négociations avec d'autres criminels. On aurait dit que les dix dernières secondes n'avaient pas existé, alors que pour Sebastian elles se rejouaient en boucle, annihilant ses capacités cognitives à grands coups d'hormones.

Sebastian s'approcha de la table et prit les feuilles que lui tendait son... patron ? Futur patron ? Déjà patron qui allait devenir encore plus son patron ? Il décida d'ignorer complètement cet aspect de la question et commença à lire le document en diagonale.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute manière. Si ?

James le dévisageait d'une manière déstabilisante.

-Si. Tu as le choix.

Sebastian releva les yeux vers lui, intrigué.

-Et si je ne signe pas ?

-Tu gardes ta place de sniper, avec ton salaire et la protection que t'offre la Firme. Je peux même te proposer une promotion... moindre : j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour gérer tous les assassins de la Firme. Il y aura une augmentation de salaire, évidemment. Tu récupère ton appartement. Et tu ne me revois plus jamais.

Le sniper ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il prit le stylo posé sur la table, feuilleta le contrat jusqu'à la dernière page et signa son nom au bas du document, sous le regard satisfait de Moriarty.

-Tu ne le lis même pas ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

-Quoi qu'il y ai dedans, répliqua Sebastian, je préfère m'y plier que de ne plus te revoir.

Il tendit les documents à Jim, qui les prit en souriant et les rangea dans une valise posée contre le pied de la table. Puis il entreprit d'en faire un résumé au sniper.

-Le rôle de second consiste à m'accompagner dans les entrevues les plus importantes, transmettre mes ordres, gérer les chefs de chaque division principale du réseau, me faire remonter les informations dignes d'intérêt et t'occuper toi-même du reste, et puisque tu es déjà mon garde du corps, tu peux le rester. Comme je ne compte pas gâcher tes talents de tireur d'élite, tu seras aussi envoyé régulièrement sur le terrain. Tous tes subordonnés te doivent obéissance et respect autant qu'à moi, bien que mes ordres priment sur les tiens. Néanmoins, évite de leur plomber la cervelle dès qu'ils commencent à faire les idiots ça leur arrive malheureusement souvent, et il y a quelques bons éléments que j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à remplacer. Quoi d'autre... ah, oui, l'augmentation de salaire, évidemment, et en public tu devras m'appeler Monsieur ou Patron, et me vouvoyer. Mais ça, tu connais déjà.

Sebastian regarda son employeur, l'air plongé dans une réflexion intense.

-Et... pour mon appartement ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Jim lui jeta un regard soucieux.

-Tu préférerais le récupérer ?

-Absolument pas. Je vérifiais juste que ce n'était plus à l'ordre du jour.

Il sourit.

-Ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour.

Moriarty avait à nouveau disparu, pour laisser place à Jim, le colocataire sympa à la morale ambiguë. Un silence gêné s'installa, avant que Jim ne lance d'un ton enjoué :

-Toujours partant pour cette soirée ?

Sebastian lui lança un regard désabusé.

-Je risque de me faire virer si je réponds non ?

Jim garda le silence.

-Je viens de passer une après-midi mouvementée, tu peux comprendre que j'ai envie d'un peu de repos.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, dans un signe de compréhension qui lui ressemblait peu.

-Je comprends. Rentrons, alors.

Sebastian se dirigea doucement vers la sortie, tandis que James sortait son portable et tapait un numéro.

-Vous pouvez partir, dit-il dans le combiné. Je rentre par mes propres moyens. … Oui, je suis en parfaite sécurité, pas la peine de vous en inquiéter. Oh, et laissez les affaires de Moran devant le bâtiment.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'entrepôt, la limousine avait disparu. Le sac à dos contenant le fusil de Sebastian, ainsi que son revolver, étaient posés au sol. Le sniper les ramassa, balança le sac sur son épaule et remit l'arme dans sa poche, et se dirigea vers la rue principale, Jim sur ses talons.

Tout en marchant, ce dernier observait son nouveau second. Sebastian avait l'air d'avoir repris le dessus sur ses émotions. Pas un instant l'idée qu'il avait peut-être exagéré n'avait traversé l'esprit de Jim. Sebastian marchait d'un pas pressé, les traits tirés, mais il avait l'air plus serein que tout à l'heure. Après tout, sa situation était loin d'être désespérée comme il le croyait encore peu de temps auparavant.

Le sniper se tourna vers son compagnon.

-J'ai encore quelques questions... si je peux me permettre.

L'amertume était discernable dans sa voix, bien que Sebastian fasse un effort pour la dissimuler.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Apparemment, en décidant de ne pas te tirer dessus, j'ai réussi le test. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si j'avais fait l'autre choix, si j'avais décidé d'obéir aux ordres ?

-Si j'ai mis ce test en place, Sebastian, ce n'était pas pour savoir si tu étais digne du poste ou non. Je sais déjà que tu es quelqu'un de loyal. Ce que je souhaitais savoir, c'était sur quel aspect de ta loyauté je pouvais m'appuyer.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

-Tu as refusé de me tuer. Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien ! répliqua Sebastian en jetant un regard exaspéré à Jim. Parce que je t'aime ! Jamais je ne pourrais vivre dans un monde sans toi, et encore moins avec ta mort sur la conscience… mais tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte.

Jim sourit.

-Bien sûr que si, et c'est précisément la raison de ce test. Si tu avais décidé de tirer, quelle aurait été ta motivation ?

Sebastian resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

-Je suppose que je l'aurais fait, si je t'aimais moins. Si j'avais plus peur pour ma vie que pour la tienne. Par crainte, et par souci d'obéissance. Ça ne serait pas la première fois que j'abandonne un compagnon pour sauver ma peau... ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

-Donc par loyauté, par respect de l'autorité. Ça commence à être plus clair ?

_Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, Sebastian ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu peux me faire confiance ?_

_Une seule chose, Sebastian._

La dernière pièce du puzzle se mit lentement en place.

-Tu voulais voir... tu voulais voir ce qui était le plus fort, mon obéissance ou mon amour ? Mais c'est _tordu _!

-Je suis tordu, Sebby. Tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte ?

-Si j'avais tiré, tu serais mort. Je t'avais en plein dans ma ligne de mire, il me suffisait d'appuyer sur la détente !

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas pris mes précautions ? La vitre était blindée. Si tu avais tiré, tu serais à présent directeur général de la section assassinat, tu n'aurais jamais su qui était Moriarty, et tu n'aurais plus revu James Brook. Mais tu aurais quand même eu ta promotion.

-Tordu.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Un ange passa.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Pas de réponse du plus petit. L'homme aux masques semblait hésiter à se livrer.

-Tu ne me fais pas encore assez confiance.

Ce n'était pas une question, seulement un constat. Sebastian n'était pas très étonné, mais déçu. Le nom n'avait pas tellement d'importance, mais c'était un symbole. Le symbole d'une confiance dont ne jouissait pas Sebastian, malgré tout ce que son patron pouvait lui dire.

-James Moriarty.

Sebastian baissa les yeux vers le petit homme.

-C'est ton vrai nom ?

-Si tu veux dire mon nom de naissance, non. Mais si tu entends le nom par lequel je me définis, alors oui, c'est mon vrai nom.

Sebastian sourit. Ce n'était pas qu'un symbole, c'était réellement un fragment de l'identité de Jim. Il lui faisait donc assez confiance pour le laisser connaître son nom.

-Appelle-moi quand même Jim.

-Très bien... Boss.

Le sarcasme était parfaitement apparent. Jim fit la moue mais ne releva pas.

-Il me reste encore une question. Pourquoi moi ?

-Pourquoi te choisir pour ce test ?

-Pour le test, et même avant. Ce n'est sûrement pas par hasard que tu as choisi mon appartement pour mener ta ''petite vie normale'', pas vrai ?

-A l'époque, j'ai juste cherché un employé du bas de l'échelle, qui serait en principe obéissant, pas trop fouineur, et discret. Je me suis trompé sur les deux premiers critères, mais au final je suis gagnant : j'ai trouvé un agent compétent, volontaire, acharné et surtout digne de confiance. Une fois que je te connaissais un peu plus, il n'y avait pas de meilleur candidat que toi pour ce poste. Je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas.

-Acharné ? releva Sebastian.

-Oooh, allez ! Si ton obsession pour mon identité n'est pas de l'acharnement, alors rien ne l'est.

-Pourquoi moi ? insista le sniper. Tu dis que tu me fais confiance pour ne pas te trahir. Et tu bases ça sur les résultats de ton test de malade mental : je ne te trahirais pas parce que je suis amoureux de toi, et que je suis assez irrationnel pour faire passer mes sentiments avant ma propre survie. Je ne vais pas te démentir sur ce coup là, Jim. Je t'aime trop pour chercher à te faire du tort... quoique, en ce moment j'ai autant envie de t'étrangler que de t'embrasser, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Tu te reposes sur mes sentiments sans réellement t'y intéresser. Finalement je ne m'étais pas tant trompé sur le compte de Moriarty : tu n'es qu'un manipulateur, tu instrumentalise mon cœur et mes sentiments. Et le pire c'est que ce n'est pas nouveau, et que je n'arrive pas à y trouver quelque-chose à redire ! Je m'accroche à des mensonges et des promesses, je les accepte simplement parce que c'est toi. Et je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir.

Comme Jim ne répondait pas, ils continuèrent à marcher en silence dans la nuit tombante. Sebastian jeta un coup d'œil à son patron : ce dernier se passait une main lasse sur le visage.

-C'est ta faute si tu es tombé amoureux d'un criminel, Sebby. Manipuler les gens fait partie de mon métier. Mentir aussi.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Jusqu'à un certain point, admit Jim.

-Pourquoi ? insista le sniper. Je ne peux pas agir au mieux dans ton intérêt si je ne peux pas démêler le vrai du faux tu ne peux pas m'accorder ta confiance si cette confiance n'est pas mutuelle ! Comment peux-tu te reposer sur mes sentiments quand tu les ignore complètement ?

Sebastian avait haussé la voix. Il finit par s'arrêter au milieu de la rue et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il le dévisagea un instant, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus posée :

-J'ai compris. Tu as peur.

-Tient donc ! Et de quoi aurais-je peur, d'après toi ? répliqua le criminel en soutenant son regard.

-Tu as peur de tes sentiments. Ce n'est pas moi que tu bernes, Jim, tu es effrayé alors tu te mens à toi-même. Tu as peur de mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens.

Jim secoua la tête.

-Tu te trompe. Je n'ai pas peur de mes sentiments, ou des mots, ou de foutaises dans ce genre. Je connais leur valeur, et j'agis en conséquence. Rien de plus... rien de moins.

Sebastian poussa un grognement désemparé.

-Si je me trompe, alors explique-toi plus clairement ! Je suis quoi pour toi ? Un employé, un coloc', un ami, un simple pion dans ton jeu d'échec avec les grands de ce monde ?

Il se pencha vers le jeune homme.

-Quelle que soit la réponse, ça ne changera rien à mes sentiments pour toi, ni au résultat de ton putain de test. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que toi, tu ressens. J'ai besoin d'une réponse franche. Juste une fois. Juste aujourd'hui.

Jim recula d'un pas pour observer son sniper. Sebastian avait réellement l'air désespéré. La pression de la journée avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase déjà bien rempli par les manigances constantes du criminel, et le sniper semblait être au bord de la noyade.

Cela faisait longtemps que Jim n'avait plus peur des sentiments. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fût pour lui répondre d'un ton résolu.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Sebastian. Mais je n'exclus pas que ça change avec le temps. Et... je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience avec toi. Si tu veux encore de moi après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Les mots se frayèrent lentement un chemin à travers l'incrédulité de Sebastian. Il lui semblait que ces paroles ne pouvaient pas sortir de la bouche de Jim, pas du Jim qu'il connaissait.

-Tu _quoi _?

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi, qui pourraient grandir et devenir de l'amour. Et ça fait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela pour quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas laisser passer cette occasion.

-Tu es en train de dire que tu veux... qu'on soit ensemble ?

Jim avait toujours les yeux fixés dans ceux de Sebastian. L'expression du vétéran aurait pu illuminer la ville entière.

-Oui.

Cette confirmation se ficha comme une flèche de Cupidon dans son cœur, achevant de faire tomber les réticences de Sebastian.

Oubliant toute retenue, le sniper l'enlaça de ses bras et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jim parut d'abord déstabilisé, puis répondit avec fougue au baiser. Les lèvres de Sebastian se mouvaient contre les siennes, en quête d'un contact qu'elles avaient attendu trop longtemps.

Ils se séparèrent une fraction de secondes après un baiser trop court pour être satisfaisant puis le blond revint à la charge, instillant dans ses mouvements toute la passion et la violence endiguées par des mois passés à attendre. Le plus jeune fit courir ses doigts fébriles sur le cou et la nuque du sniper avant de les plonger entre ses mèches blondes et de l'attirer contre lui. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent Sebastian n'hésita pas, et sa langue avide s'immisça dans la bouche de Jim à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Jim répondait immédiatement aux sollicitations de son compagnon, caressant sa langue du bout de la sienne sans cesser de mouvoir sa bouche contre celle du sniper.

Le baiser n'avait rien de doux, mais aucun des deux n'auraient souhaité autre chose. Les pensées de Sebastian s'emmêlaient sous l'afflux de sensations trop fortes, et son esprit occultait le monde autour de lui, entièrement concentré sur le ballet de leurs lèvres et les mains du criminel qui s'accrochaient à lui comme une âme perdue. Jim perdait pied, se laissant guider par son compagnon. Son souffle était court et ses poumons brûlaient, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait renoncé à un seul de ces instants. Il prenait seulement conscience à présent à quel point il voulait Sebastian, un désir qu'il avait refoulé trop longtemps sans savoir ce qu'il manquait.

Il s'arracha à regret de l'étreinte des lèvres du sniper, et planta son regard noir dans celui, bleu océan, de son compagnon. Quelques larmes y brillaient, et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire radieux. Sebastian posa sa main sur le mur derrière Jim pour se soutenir.

-Sebby... souffla le criminel.

Le nom n'était qu'un soupir.

-Je me suis trompé. Je suis amoureux.

Le sourire du sniper s'élargit encore, si c'était possible.

-Oui... j'ai cet effet là sur les gens.

Jim lui répondit par un sourire aguicheur, et se libéra de l'emprise du vétéran.

-Viens, rentrons, ordonna-t-il en attrapant la main de son compagnon. Sebastian ne résista pas et suivi le jeune homme en direction de leur appartement. Son esprit était noyé dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires, le bonheur intense des derniers instants se mêlant à la colère, la rancune et la peur qui l'avait étreint si peu de temps auparavant. La main de Jim serrant la sienne jusqu'à s'en blanchir les phalanges était le seul point d'ancrage qui lui permettait de garder le cap, le rocher contre lequel ses pensées impuissantes se brisaient. Jim était là, Jim lui faisait confiance, Jim le guidait. Jim l'aimait. Demain, le monde pouvait s'effondrer, il découvrirait peut-être que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, ou pire, un mensonge mais tout cela pouvait bien attendre quelques heures.


	10. Les jumeaux cachés

Hello tout le monde, je publie enfin un chapitre qui me tient beaucoup à cœur, car il présente des personnages que j'aime beaucoup. Pour une fois, je vais plutôt faire des commentaires en bas, pour éviter de spoiler. Bonne lecture!

Warnings : violence physique légère

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 10 - Les jumeaux cachés, ça n'existe pas dans la vraie vie**

_Cher Sebastian,_

_Comment va la vie à Londres ? Ici en Cornouailles, tout se passe bien. J'ai déménagé à Fal Vale pour le travail j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait d'un trou paumé, mais en fin de compte c'est un endroit agréable, moins stressant que la capitale. Je suis technicien en chef maintenant, ce qui fait que je vais moins souvent sur les rails, et que j'ai une équipe à gérer. C'est beaucoup de travail, beaucoup de responsabilité, mais c'est aussi beaucoup plus intéressant._

Sebastian sourit en se remémorant les réticences de son frère quelques mois auparavant, quand il avait dû déménager en Cornouailles : son e-mail n'était qu'une longue plainte sur le paysage désolé et l'absence de vie sociale. À présent, Severin avait l'air d'avoir changé d'avis.

_J'ai rencontré un garçon là-bas (enfin, je dis un garçon... on a quasiment le même âge). Il s'appelle Richard, il est chauffeur de train. C'est lui qui m'a accueilli et m'a montré les lieux quand je suis arrivé. Il fait partie d'une troupe de théâtre sur son temps libre, il joue d'ailleurs à Londres de temps en temps._

_Il est adorable, gentil, attentionné... Je l'adore. Et devine quoi ? Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! On est ensemble depuis un mois maintenant, et il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps. J'espère que tu pourras venir bientôt, j'adorerais que tu le rencontre. En attendant, je t'ai mis en pièce jointe quelques photos._

Si Sebastian avait été heureux de recevoir des nouvelles de son frère, sa bonne humeur fût vite douchée lorsqu'il ouvrit les documents. Les photos représentaient toutes Richard, et Severin était également dans quelques-unes. L'uniforme et la casquette de conducteur n'étaient pas un assez bon déguisement pour que Sebastian ne reconnaisse pas le visage du jeune homme qui hantait sa vie depuis plus d'un an. Il passa rapidement en revue les images, toutes montrant ces mêmes cheveux noirs, ces mêmes yeux sombres et impénétrables, ce même sourire heureux, dont Sebastian avait longtemps cru qu'il lui était réservé.

_Ça doit être une blague... _songea-t-il alors que la colère commençait à envahir ses veines. La dernière photo lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide qui noya ses derniers espoirs.

Severin et Jim – ou Richard, quel que soit son vrai nom – étaient assis sur un banc devant un lac, à la lumière du soleil couchant, en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

Sebastian resta figé un moment, les yeux rivés sur l'hérésie qui lui faisait face. Finalement, il claqua d'un geste brusque l'écran de son ordinateur et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir cette image. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui brûlait la rétine, tandis que sa poitrine se serrait comme un étau implacable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Jim ai pu lui mentir à ce point. Tricher sur son identité, c'était quelque-chose qui ne portait pas à conséquence – il l'avait fait lui-même. Se servir de lui comme couverture était gênant, mais il le lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps. Le mener en bateau et jouer avec ses sentiments était cruel, mais il s'y était habitué – et appréciait même la douleur, étrangement. Mais cette fois ci, Jim avait atteint le point de non-retour. Sebastian avait beau être accommodant, le tromper avec son propre frère n'était pas quelque-chose qu'il pouvait supporter.

Il se leva et attrapa son téléphone, puis se mit à marcher dans la pièce tandis qu'il tapait un court SMS à son petit ami.

_Où es-tu ?_

La réponse ne fût pas longue à arriver.

_En déplacement. Je te dirais où quand j'y serais._

Le sniper jeta violemment l'appareil sur son lit avant de se rasseoir en poussant un soupir de résignation. Puis il rouvrit son ordinateur, tenta d'ignorer la photo tandis qu'il la fermait, et se mit à taper frénétiquement une réponse à son frère.

oOoOoOo

Richard Brook était en route vers la gare lorsqu'il reçut un message de son petit ami. Légèrement surpris, il ouvrit le SMS : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Severin de lui écrire aussi tôt.

Ce dernier lui demandait simplement de le retrouver à la porte arrière de la gare. L'endroit était quasiment infréquenté, Severin voulait sûrement lui parler seul à seul. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de quoi il pouvait s'agir, mais lui répondit néanmoins qu'il serait au point de rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'il arriva, l'endroit était désert. Richard s'adossa au mur et retira ses écouteurs, puis se contenta de fixer le ciel en laissant ses pensées divaguer.

Severin arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Richard lui sourit et lança un joyeux « Salut ! », mais il se rendit vite compte à l'expression du blond que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Il n'eut pas à demander, car l'autre s'approcha de lui et lui lança :

-Richard. Depuis combien de temps tu connais mon frère ?

Richard fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Lui et Severin n'avaient que rarement parlé de leurs familles respectives.

-Ton frère ? Tu l'as à peine mentionné, je ne le connais pas.

-Bien sûr que si, que tu le connais.

Le ton de Severin restait calme, mais Richard le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser duper. Le jeune homme bouillonnait d'une colère sourde, dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'origine. Malgré son inquiétude, Richard préféra demeurer prudent.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, lui répondit-il.

-Mon frère Sebastian. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Tu sortais déjà avec lui avant qu'on soit ensemble ?

Sortir avec Sebastian ? Richard eut beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à remettre en place les pièces du puzzle. Il n'était avec le blond que depuis un mois, après être resté seul pendant longtemps. Alors pourquoi le jeune homme croyait-il qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Severin avait fait un pas en avant, et seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient, alors que Richard était plaqué contre le mur. Severin était plus grand et plus fort que lui, et en cet instant le jeune homme faisait peu confiance au sang-froid de son petit ami.

-Ça doit être un malentendu, Severin, répondit-t-il en maîtrisant avec difficulté les tremblements de sa voix. Je te jure que je ne connais pas ton frère !

Severin appuya sa main contre le mur près de la tête du petit brun et se pencha vers lui. Richard faisait son possible pour tenter de fusionner avec les briques. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que son compagnon avait contre lui et ne pas connaître la raison de la colère de l'homme qu'il aimait l'effrayait plus que l'ambiance de menace imminente, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

-Arrête, gronda Severin. Je n'avalerais plus un seul de tes mensonges... Jim.

La réponse de Richard se coinça en travers de sa gorge.

-J... Jim ? Lâcha-t-il, abasourdi.

Finalement le puzzle se mit en place.

James. C'était James qui était responsable. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Severin avait entendu parler de son frère – probablement par Sebastian – et l'avait confondu avec lui. Les gens faisaient souvent cette erreur tant qu'ils n'avaient pas vu les jumeaux ensemble, et Richard espérait du plus profond de son cœur que Severin n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le rencontrer.

Et s'il le traitait ainsi de menteur, c'est que Sebastian ne lui avait pas parlé en terme très élogieux du criminel.

-Sebastian m'a prévenu, continua le blond. Tu aurais dû te douter qu'on finirait par découvrir le pot aux roses un jour ou l'autre.

...Et Sebastian sortait avec Jim. C'était la seule explication possible.

Richard prit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son frère ai trouvé un nouveau moyen de mettre en pièce son bonheur et sa vie privée, alors qu'il faisait tout pour se tenir loin de lui. Severin n'avait pas la moindre idée de la complexité des relations dans lesquelles il s'était embourbé. Et Richard ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin.

-Severin... je ne connais pas Sebastian, je te le jure.

Il releva les yeux vers Severin. Le grand blond le regardait durement.

-Et je ne suis pas Jim !

-Si tu n'es pas Jim, alors qui est-il ?

Le criminel avait été très clair sur ce point : personne ne devait connaître leur lien de parenté. Lui-même n'avait de toute manière pas très envie de crier au monde qu'il était le frère d'un meurtrier.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler... dit Richard à mi-voix.

Severin recula et le toisa d'un air attristé.

-Alors tu ferais mieux de m'oublier. C'est moi, ou mon frère mais il est hors de question que je reste dans une relation avec un menteur.

Et voilà le bout de l'impasse. Le cœur de Richard se serra encore plus, si c'était possible. Parler de Jim à Severin mettait ce dernier en danger. Mais garder le silence voulait dire que Severin le quitterait, et Richard ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

-Je ne suis pas un menteur.

Soudain une faible lueur d'espoir apparu dans l'esprit paniqué du jeune homme. Si Sebastian et Jim étaient ensemble... peut-être que ce dernier accepterait qu'il mette quelqu'un dans la confidence ? Sebastian n'était apparemment pas plus au courant que Severin concernant les jumeaux, et Jim ne tarderait pas à être confronté au même problème que Richard.

-Écoute, je vais tout te raconter, fit Richard d'une voix qui avait peine à ne pas trembler. Je te parlerai de Jim... mais pas maintenant. C'est trop long à expliquer, et nous avons des choses à faire.

Severin hésita un moment, fixant durement son compagnon, avant de répondre :

-Très bien. On se retrouvera à la pause déjeuner. J'espère sincèrement que tu auras une bonne explication à me donner d'ici là.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fût hors de vu de Richard qu'il ajouta, dans un murmure:

-...parce que je n'ai pas envie de devoir renoncer à toi.

oOoOoOo

Sebastian s'était précipité vers Baynes Street dès que Jim lui avait annoncé qu'il y était. Le sniper s'était bien gardé de prévenir son petit ami du savon qu'il allait lui passer; il connaissait trop bien le criminel, qui allait à coup sûr s'inventer une excuse potable le temps qu'il arrive.

-James fucking Moriarty ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant à la volée la porte de son bureau. Cette fois-ci c'en est trop !

-Tu es en retard, mon amour, se contenta de répondre l'autre avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, cette fois ?

-Ça.

Il balança sans ménagement sur le bureau des copies des photos que lui avait envoyées Severin, puis croisa les bras en fixant son futur ex-petit ami d'un regard furibond, tandis que ce dernier tendait la main vers les documents.

Jim passa toutes les photos en revue, contenant de plus en plus mal un sourire puis il releva les yeux vers le sniper qui fulminait, revint aux photos, et explosa de rire.

C'en fût trop pour Sebastian, qui s'approcha du criminel et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste – se retenant à grand peine de le prendre par la gorge – envoyant par la même occasion son fauteuil rouler en arrière de quelques centimètres.

-Tu trouves ça drôle, espèce d'enflure ? Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Tu pensais peut-être qu'on n'allait pas s'en apercevoir ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Jim pour maîtriser son hilarité, et finalement répondre à Sebastian :

-Sebby... Regarde mieux. Ce n'est pas moi sur ces photos...

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Je suis beaucoup plus sexy.

-Tu seras nettement moins sexy quand j'aurais transformé ton visage en pâté pour chat !

Il lâcha Jim et lui mis une photo sous le nez.

-Richard Brook. Trente et un ans, fait du théâtre, et te ressemble trait pour trait. Et tu oses me soutenir que ce n'est pas toi.

Jim se renversa dans son fauteuil, l'air très sûr de lui.

-C'est mon frère jumeau.

Sebastian marqua un temps d'arrêt, et fixa son petit ami d'un air désabusé.

-Mais bien sûr ! Un jumeau secret !

Jim se contenta de hausser les sourcils, comme pour mettre Seb au défi de le contredire. Ce dernier ne gobait pas du tout la nouvelle.

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, hein ?

Jim se passa une main lasse sur le visage, avant de relever les yeux vers le sniper.

-Parce que le but d'un jumeau secret, Moran, c'est justement d'être secret. Ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? Richard habite en Cornouailles, et ton frère aussi. Tu crois que je fais chaque jour l'aller-retour Londres-Fal Vale, que je conduis des trains en même temps que je gère la Firme, tout ça _juste _pour te tromper avec ton frère ? Ça serait beaucoup de travail pour pas grand-chose.

Sebastian haussa les épaules.

-Beaucoup de travail pour pas grand-chose, dit l'homme qui maintient une fausse identité depuis plus d'un an juste pour...

Il fronça les sourcils, incertain.

-Pour quoi, d'ailleurs ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Mais là n'est pas la question.

-...Je suppose que tu as raison. Et donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu as un frère jumeau... dont tu vole l'identité... qui est chauffeur de trains... et qui sort avec mon frère. Je ne suis pas statisticien, mais je vois quand même un petit problème. Pas toi ?

-Eh bien... il se _pourrait _ que j'aie orienté la mutation de Severin vers Fal Vale, histoire d'avoir un homme de confiance près de Richard.

-Attend... quoi !? s'étouffa à nouveau Sebastian. Severin surveille Richard pour toi ?

Jim sourit.

-Non. Il travaille bien pour la compagnie de chemins de fer, et il n'a jamais entendu parler de moi. Mais ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un que je pourrais au besoin contacter et convaincre de prendre des mesures en cas de danger. Richard déteste que je lui attribue des gardes du corps, j'ai dû trouver une autre méthode.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Tu comptais utiliser l'argument « J'ai ton frère en otage » pour le convaincre de protéger Richard ?

Jim balaya le commentaire de Sebastian d'un mouvement éloquent.

-C'est plus subtil que ça. De toute manière, je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant, on dirait.

Sebastian soupira. Comme toujours, le criminel avait des idées aussi tordues que géniales, mais n'avait rien compris à la nature humaine…

-Et je suppose que ça ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit de me prévenir de la situation ? Tu devais bien être au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et tu aurais dû te douter que je finirais par l'apprendre.

-Evidemment que je le savais. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu me fasses si peu confiance et que tu sautes aussi vite aux conclusions.

-C'est ton frère jumeau, Jim ! s'écria le sniper, exaspéré. Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et tu lui vole régulièrement son identité, et ensuite tu t'étonnes que je vous confonde ? Et pour ce qui est de la confiance, ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu me raconte des craques. Tu sais que je t'aime, et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mais côté confiance, tu repasseras.

Un ange passa. Jim savait qu'il était en tort, mais aurait préféré mourir que de l'admettre. Heureusement que son petit ami le connaissait et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

-Tu devrais appeler Severin et lui expliquer la situation, dit-il finalement. Si tous les Moran sont pareils, Richard risque de se retrouver avec un ouragan sur les bras. Et lui est loin d'avoir mon assurance dans ce genre de situation.

-Tiens, tu te soucis de Richard, maintenant ? railla Sebastian.

-Je te rappelle que c'est mon frère. Il a beau être mon jumeau, nous sommes très différents. Que ça lui plaise ou non, je suis obligé de veiller sur lui.

-Bah… tu lui as trouvé un petit ami, je suppose qu'il peut au moins t'être reconnaissant pour ça.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il conduisit enfin le dernier train de la journée au hangar, Richard avait l'impression d'avoir passé la journée la plus longue de son existence. Il avait tenté de joindre Jim, sans succès, et expliquer la situation à Severin sans appuie autre que sa propre parole avait été difficile. Le jeune homme avait fini par entendre raison, mais Richard avait bien remarqué qu'il restait sur la défensive. Il lui faudrait du temps pour regagner entièrement sa confiance.

Il soupira en se rappelant que sa journée était loin d'être terminée. En quittant Severin pour retourner au travail, il avait pris une décision, et il comptait s'y tenir. Il avait fouillé dans le téléphone du blond pour trouver le numéro de Sebastian – vu l'opinion douteuse que son petit ami avait déjà de lui, il n'était plus à ça près. Il ne connaissait pas l'aîné des Moran, et n'avait qu'une vague idée du genre de relation qu'il pouvait bien avoir avec Jim, mais Richard sentait qu'il était de son devoir de le mettre en garde contre le criminel. Si Sebastian était bel et bien amoureux de Moriarty, il serait probablement impossible de lui faire changer d'avis, mais au moins il aurait essayé.

Il s'installa dans un parc non loin de la gare où il travaillait pour passer l'appel. L'endroit était quasiment vide à cette heure-ci, il était donc certain de ne pas être dérangé.

Le téléphone ne sonna pas longtemps, et la personne à l'autre bout du fil décrocha presque immédiatement.

-Sebastian Moran ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

-…Jim ? fit la voix du sniper après une brève hésitation.

-Je ne suis pas Jim, mais c'est une erreur fréquente. Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

-Tu dois être Richard ! lança l'autre, soudain plus joviale. Jim a fini par me parler de toi.

Richard se renfrogna. Mauvaise nouvelle pour lui.

-Quoi qu'il t'ai dit sur moi, ne le crois pas. Il ment comme il respire, et tu ne fais pas exception. Tu penses que tu es spécial… mais il ne fait que te manipuler.

oOoOoOo

Assis sur le canapé de son appartement, Sebastian ne pouvait retenir un sourire amusé aux propos de Richard. Jim, assis à côté de lui, le pressait de mettre le haut-parleur, en vain.

La voix dans le combiné repris :

-Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre…

-Richard, le coupa Sebastian. Je connais Jim mieux que tu ne l'imagines. Et il sait qu'il vaut mieux éviter de me manipuler. Je lui fais confiance, jusqu'à un certain point.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

Le sniper se tourna vers son petit ami :

-Est-ce que je devrais te faire confiance, Jim ?

-…jusqu'à un certain point, admis le criminel avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

oOoOoOo

La voix de son frère fit à Richard l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre.

-Il est avec toi ? lâcha-t-il. Oh non…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour mon sniper, Richie ? continua Jim. Comme c'est gentil de ta part. Dis à Severin que tout ira bien pour Sebastian.

La voix du criminel se fit plus insidieuse, tandis que Richard se renfonçait sur son banc.

-Parce que c'est de ça que tu as peur, pas vrai ? Que ton petit ami te tienne pour responsable si quelque-chose arrivait à son frère ?

-Non, répondit Richard avec fermeté. C'est juste que j'ai de l'empathie, contrairement à toi. Sebastian fait partie de ma famille maintenant, et je te tiendrais pour responsable si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instants, avant que Jim ne reprenne la parole.

-Je l'aime. Ça te parait suffisant, comme garantie ?

Richard hésita. Il connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu'aimer quelqu'un n'était pas une garantie de sa sécurité néanmoins, il le connaissait aussi assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

-Je suppose que ça suffira.

-C'est ton frère ?

Richard sursauta en entendant la voix derrière lui.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Severin.

-Passe-moi le téléphone, dit simplement celui-ci en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de lui.

Richard ne discuta pas et lui tendit l'objet.

-Monsieur Moriarty ?

-Je plaide coupable.

-Richard m'a expliqué la situation, annonça le cadet des Moran. Je vais être très clair. Je me fiche que vous soyez un criminel. Je me fiche que vous sortiez avec mon frère.

Richard lui jeta un regard alarmé. Parler de cette manière à Moriarty était une très, très mauvaise idée pour sa survie.

-Mais je vous préviens : si vous touchez à un cheveu de Richard, si vous lui faites du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit…

Il s'interrompit un instant et croisa le regard de son petit ami.

-Eh bien, je crois que vous savez déjà à quoi ressemble un Moran quand il est en colère.

oOoOoOo

Dans leur appartement londonien, Sebastian ne pût retenir un petit éclat de rire en voyant la tête que tirait Jim. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil au blond, avant de sourire à son tour.

-En effet, je le sais, mais merci pour le rappel. D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être te rappeler que Richie est mon frère. Il ne serait pas dans mes intérêts de lui faire du mal.

-Vu la manière dont il parle de vous, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on ait la même définition de « faire du mal ».

-Je ne…

Il s'interrompit en sentant la main de Sebastian sur son épaule.

-Jim ! fit ce dernier d'une voix lourde de sens.

Le criminel soupira.

-Très bien. Je ne porterais pas la main sur Richard, tu as ma parole… et la surveillance de Sebastian. J'ai déjà assez d'un seul tigre enragé à la maison.

Seul un bip persistant lui répondit. Jim rendit le téléphone à Sebastian en souriant.

-Tu devrais être fier de ton frère. Il en a plus entre les jambes que la plupart des hommes cis.

Sebastian lui retourna son sourire.

-Je le suis.

oOoOoOo

Note - Je reviens à la fin faire quelques précisions. Premièrement, la ville où habitent Richard et Severin (Fal Vale) est fictive, et tirée du roman _Le Chien des D'Urbervilles_, de Kim Newman, un livre sur Moran et Moriarty que j'ai énormément aimé et que je vous conseille très vivement. Ce roman ainsi qu'une remarque de Jim dans_ Le Dernier Problème_, sont la raison du métier que j'ai choisi pour Richard. Deuxièmement, je tiens à remercier grandement mon amie Finrod pour m'avoir suggéré l'idée que Sev soit trans, ainsi qu'Arsène pour son aide et ses conseils sur comment intégrer ce détail. Troisièmement (et dernièrement), je vous annonce que je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic centrée sur Severin et Richard, qui devrait être terminée d'ici fin avril / mi-mai (mais il est possible que je la publie uniquement après celle-ci, je verrais).

Et tant que je suis là, n'oubliez pas de laisser un review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer !


	11. Le départ

Pas de blabla de l'auteur pour ce chapitre, car je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. A part peut-être: profitez de la pause, parce qu'après ça va être le festival des feels.

Warnings : je vous laisse souffler pour cette fois

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 11 - Le départ**

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez lui, Sebastian considérait sa journée comme une bonne journée. Une mission menée prestement, une cible éliminée avec un minimum de dégâts collatéraux, et son travail terminé en avance. Et Jim ne travaillait pas et avait prévu de rester chez eux pour la journée, ce qui limitait grandement les risques qu'il avait de se faire tuer.

Il remarqua que quelque chose clochait en arrivant en bas de son immeuble. Un camion de déménagement était garé dans la rue, grand ouvert, un homme debout devant pour le surveiller. Sebastian supposa qu'un des voisins partait – ce qui était étrange, car les différents locataires de l'immeuble étaient généralement prévenus par avance des changements.

En montant l'escalier qui menait à son appartement, il dû se plaquer contre le mur pour laisser passer deux déménageurs qui transportaient une table basse… sa table basse ! Interloqué, le jeune homme les poursuivis vers le rez-de-chaussée en les hélant :

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? C'est ma table, ça !

L'un des deux hommes se retourna vers lui.

-On ne fait que déménager le mobilier, Monsieur, comme on nous l'a demandé. Vous n'avez qu'à en parler avec votre colocataire.

Qu'est-ce que Jim avait encore fichu ? Sa colère grandissante, Sebastian se retourna vers le palier, avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement, Jim était affalé sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, et fixait d'un regard vide la fenêtre du séjour. La télévision, la table basse et un tapis avaient déjà disparu.

Jim se tourna vers Sebastian en l'entendant rentrer.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? lança ce dernier en désignant d'un large mouvement de bras la pièce à moitié vide.

-Tu sais lire, non ? répondit son petit ami d'un ton ennuyé. C'est marqué sur le camion.

-Déménagement, oui, ça je l'avais compris ! Mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu m'en parler, peut-être ! Tu es au courant que c'est moi qui ai payé ce mobilier ?

Le petit irlandais soupira, puis se leva du canapé.

-Richard Brook part aux Etats-Unis quelques temps. Je n'ai pas besoin de cette couverture actuellement, et je ne vais pas rester dans ce trou à rat que tu appelles ta maison toute ma vie.

-Tu pars aux Etats-Unis ? s'étrangla Sebastian.

-Sebastian, je ne suis pas plus Richard Brook que tu n'es gardien de supermarché. Non, je retourne dans mon ancien appartement. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux ici.

Jim s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre, tournant le dos à la rue.

Sebastian resta silencieux, tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Jim avait décidé de partir, et c'était d'ailleurs compréhensible – il aurait dû s'en douter depuis longtemps. Il avait eu tort de croire qu'il avait la moindre chance avec le criminel. Il n'avait dû qu'au hasard que Moriarty le choisisse comme compagnon pour son alter ego, il n'y avait aucune raison que le jeune homme le trouve assez digne d'intérêt pour demeurer à ses côtés.

Jim avait dû remarquer l'expression du sniper, car il lui lança d'un air soucieux :

-Ça va ?

-A ton avis ? grogna Sebastian en retour.

-J'aurais peut-être dû t'en parler avant, admit le petit brun après une hésitation. Je voulais te faire la surprise, j'avais pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

-Me faire plaisir ? Tu paies ma tête ou quoi ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça me fait, de te voir partir ?

Jim lui lança un regard intrigué, avant que son visage se décompose sous un air de fatigue extrême.

-Oh non. Tu n'as pas compris, hein ? Tu sais que tu es vraiment stupide, parfois ? Pourquoi j'embarque tes meubles, à ton avis ?

-Sûrement parce que tu…

Il s'interrompit et regarda Jim avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Oh. OH !

-Tu as sérieusement cru que je te quittais ? lui lança le petit brun avec un sourire.

-Ca me parait plus crédible que de m'inviter chez toi.

-Ca fait quasiment deux ans qu'on vit ensemble, Sebby. J'aurais du mal à me retrouver tout seul.

Sebastian sourit. Il le savait, c'était la manière qu'avait Jim de dire « je t'aime ». Le criminel avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments – sans doute les séquelles des années passées à porter ces masques, d'après le sniper. Mais ces sentiments existaient bel et bien, Sebastian le savait.

-Je devrais probablement emballer mes affaires, alors, annonça-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Déjà fait, lança Jim depuis le salon. Tout ce qui t'appartient se trouve dans le camion. Le reste du mobilier appartient à la logeuse, on va devoir le laisser là.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Notre voiture devrait être là. Tu viens ?

Sebastian s'approcha de son petit ami, et ce dernier se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Je ne vais pas te lâcher de sitôt, Tiger, murmura-t-il tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement.

oOoOoOo

Il leur fallut près d'une demi-heure de route dans Londres pour rejoindre un grand immeuble moderne dans Conduit Street, Mayfair. Le camion de déménagement était déjà garé dans la rue. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et Jim congédia le taxi, qui disparut au bout de la rue. Le jeune homme s'approcha des hautes portes en bois du bâtiment et tapa un code assez long sur le boitier. Un déclic retentit, et il ouvrit la porte, laissant passer le sniper qui portait leurs sacs à tous les deux.

L'intérieur était assez luxueux tout en restant discret. Le hall ressemblait au lobby d'un hôtel, avec des canapés, un tapis rouge et un guichet derrière lequel un homme était assis. Jim lui adressa un simple signe de la tête, et l'homme ne questionna pas la présence de Sebastian – soit Jim avait déjà prévenu le concierge de l'arrivée d'un nouvel occupant, soit les habitants du lieu ne posaient simplement pas de questions.

-Tu vis dans un palace… lâcha Sebastian, admiratif, les yeux levés vers le haut plafond d'où pendaient des luminaires.

-Je ne vis pas dans le hall, Dieu merci, répondit Jim avec son sarcasme habituel.

Le sniper se dirigea vers l'escalier au fond du hall, mais son petit ami l'attrapa par la manche pour le tirer vers l'ascenseur.

-C'est au dernier étage, ne te fatigue pas inutilement.

-Tu as juste peur que j'arrive avant toi, répliqua le blond avec malice. Jim lui répondit par une moue exaspérée.

Ils sortirent finalement de l'ascenseur pour arriver devant une large baie vitrée donnant sur les toits de la ville. Quelques autres buildings s'élevaient dans le voisinage, et le London Eye leur faisait face, au loin. Le tout, éclairé par la lumière irisée du soleil couchant diffusé à travers le smog londonien, donnait une vision de roi du monde.

Sebastian s'arrêta, bouche bée.

-On voit tout Londres d'ici !

-Content que tu apprécies, répondit Jim avec un sourire. Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de Londres. On voit réellement toute la ville depuis l'appartement.

Le blond se retourna vers Jim, qui lui tenait ouverte la porte d'entrée.

-Bienvenu chez toi, Tiger.

Le sniper s'arrêta pour embrasser le criminel, avant de passer la porte.

L'appartement était un duplex. Le premier étage était occupé par une grande pièce à vivre à la décoration moderne mais chaleureuse. La cuisine, digne d'un restaurant, était séparée par un comptoir en bois du salon-salle à manger, dans laquelle trônait une large table en bois poli. Un canapé et plusieurs fauteuils étaient disposés en carré autour d'une table basse en verre que les déménageurs étaient encore en train d'installer, devant une télévision à écran géant. Des enceintes trônaient autour, à côté d'une imposante collection de CDs – que Sebastian devinait être majoritairement du disco. Un piano faisait face à l'un des murs, et une nouvelle baie vitrée, donnant sur un balcon, éclairait la pièce. La décoration était sobre mais reflétait assez bien les goûts excentriques de Jim, avec des tableaux et des affiches accrochés aux murs (Sebastian reconnu avec amusement un poster de RuPaul's Drag Race), des bibelots et gadgets disposés sur quelques étagères, et plusieurs plantes vertes. Quelques hommes s'affairaient pour installer les pièces de mobilier provenant de leur ancien appartement, mais l'ensemble était déjà aménagé et ne semblait pas avoir besoin de nouvelles additions.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne vis plus ici ? interrogea Sebastian.

-Deux ans maintenant. Mais j'y reviens régulièrement pour travailler, et j'ai quelqu'un qui s'assure que ça ne se transforme pas en hôtel pour les araignées. Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter.

Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une large salle de travail avec une bibliothèque, un garde-manger dont la porte donnait sur la cuisine, et une petite salle de bain. L'étage était composé du bureau de Jim, avec un large ordinateur à double écran, et d'une immense chambre avec dressing et salle de bain.

-Il n'y en a qu'une, souligna Jim, debout à la porte tandis que Sebastian faisait l'état des lieux, les yeux exorbités. Je t'aurais bien demandé si ça ne te gênait pas, mais tu n'as pas vraiment voix au chapitre. Enfin, si ça ne te plait pas, il y a toujours le canapé.

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude que tu t'invites dans mon lit, maintenant c'est à mon tour de squatter, je suppose.

Jim ne répondit que par un petit rire étouffé, avant de ressortir de la chambre, Sebastian sur ses talons.

Il se planta au milieu du salon et se retourna vers Sebastian.

-Voilà. Installe-toi, fait comme chez toi… Enfin, sauf fumer. Interdiction de fumer ici.

Le sniper se rapprocha de lui, l'air soucieux.

-Ça va ?

Le petit irlandais fronça les sourcils.

-Moi ? Bien sûr.

-Tu as l'air nerveux.

-Absolument pas.

-Depuis le taxi, tu t'agites, tu passes ton temps à te lécher les lèvres, à jouer avec tes ongles… On ne me la fait pas, à moi.

Jim soupira. La facilité avec laquelle Sebastian arrivait à présent à lire à travers ses masques le surprenait. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au blond pour apprendre à déchiffrer l'énigme ambulante qui lui servait de colocataire. Jim l'avait sans le vouloir laissé outrepasser ses barrières, et s'approcher au plus près de ce qui faisait ses faiblesses. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être que c'était pour le mieux. Il y avait du bon à avoir une personne qui le comprenne même quand il cherchait à cacher ses émotions.

-C'est moi qui devrait être nerveux, idiot, dit gentiment Sebastian en l'enlaçant. Le plus grand criminel d'Angleterre m'invite chez lui, me fait visiter et me dit de m'installer comme chez moi. Sans mentionner le fait que ledit criminel est aussi mon employeur et mon petit ami. J'en suis encore à me demander comment j'en suis arrivé là, et comment je fais pour trouver cette situation dans le manuel… et c'est toi qui est nerveux ?

Jim se renfrogna.

-Cesse de te moquer de moi. J'espère juste que ça te plaît, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

-C'est parfait. Et c'est d'autant plus parfait que je suis avec toi.

Jim releva les yeux vers lui, réprimant un grand sourire, et passa ses mains derrière la nuque du sniper pour l'attirer vers ses lèvres. Sebastian se laissa guider, répondant avec un frisson à chacune des sollicitations de son amant. Le jeune homme semblait avoir besoin d'être rassuré, et Sebastian ne pouvait que tenter de combler les doutes qui persistaient dans le cœur de Jim.

-Je t'aime, murmura le plus jeune dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

-J'avais remarqué.

Faussement énervé, Jim envoya un poing joueur dans le ventre du sniper.

-Au moins, continua ce dernier, je n'ai pas dû passer par un de ces tests dramatiques dont tu as le secret avant d'avoir cette promotion.

-Tu vois ça comme une autre promotion ?

Sebastian fit semblant de réfléchir.

-En fait, non. On est toujours colocataires, techniquement.

-Je possède cet endroit, moron !

-Rétrogradation, alors. Je suis passé du statut de locataire à celui de squatteur.

-Je te hais.

-Tu es une vraie girouette !

Jim cessa de répondre, conscient que Sebastian s'arrangerait toujours pour avoir le dernier mot. Il ne put pourtant retenir son sourire, alors qu'il s'éloignait des bras du sniper pour se redescendre vers les valises posées au milieu du salon.

-Cesse d'admirer la vue et rend-toi un peu utile, lança-t-il au blond. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais monter tout ce bazar à l'étage !

-Je suis ton garde du corps, pas ton sherpa, Jim, répliqua Sebastian en s'attelant néanmoins à la tâche.

-Tu voulais une promotion, la voilà. Et puis ce sont tes affaires, pas les miennes.

-Dit celui qui porte mes dog-tags et mes pulls quand je suis absent… Pas que ça me dérange, je trouve même ça plutôt mignon.

Jim resta obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre, évitant le regard de Sebastian. Il était hors de question que le sniper le voit rougir. Ce dernier, pas dupe, se contenta de sourire largement, avant de monter leurs valises. La cohabitation avec Moriarty s'annonçait plus mouvementée que celle avec Brook… et pour rien au monde il ne reviendrait en arrière.


	12. Chasse au tigre

Bien le bonjour! Aujourd'hui j'ai quelques précisions à faire avant le chapitre. Il commence de manière assez violente, et avec du smut (léger mais pas très consentant). Ça va parler de la guerre, de syndrome de stress post-traumatique, et de torture. Pas de manière graphique ni glauque, mais je tiens à vous prévenir à l'avance pour ceux que ça gênerait. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne soutient absolument pas le comportement de Moriarty, il n'est pas un exemple à suivre. Ne faites pas ça chez vous, les enfants!

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !

Warnings : léger smut (léger), BDSM, relation non-consentante, violence physique, perte de connaissance, PTSD, guerre, cicatrices (de guerre), torture physique (mentionnée)

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 12 - Chasse au tigre**

Lorsqu'il était dans l'armée, Sebastian avait l'habitude de vivre selon des horaires fixes – drastiques, mais toujours les mêmes. Même durant les combats, les deux camps semblaient respecter un semblant d'accord concernant les moments où on s'entretuait. En devenant sniper pour le compte de la pègre, Sebastian n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que les criminels, eux, ne dormaient jamais, et que ses propres victimes ne respectaient pas toutes le même emploi du temps. Il lui arrivait donc régulièrement de devoir passer des heures sur un toit à guetter une cible, voire de faire une nuit blanche pour surveiller un client de la Firme ou accompagner un agent. En rentrant à cinq heure de l'après-midi chez lui – correction : chez Jim Moriarty, qui acceptait gracieusement de l'accueillir dans son appartement sous prétexte qu'il était son petit ami – en rentrant donc chez Jim après une journée ayant commencée à deux heures du matin, le sniper décida donc d'envoyer se faire foutre les conventions concernant les heures de coucher et de lever, et se contenta de ranger ses affaires avant de s'affaler sans cérémonie sur son lit – correction : le lit de Jim… Ledit Jim était d'ailleurs occupé pour la journée et ne devait pas rentrer avant le soir, ce qui laissait à Sebastian plusieurs heures de repos avant que son turbulent petit ami ne débarque.

Ces quelques heures lui semblèrent seulement quelques minutes lorsqu'il s'éveilla finalement, luttant pour s'arracher aux bras de Morphée qui semblait vouloir le garder pour toujours dans son étreinte. Il identifia rapidement ce qui l'avait réveillé : le contact de doigts caressant son torse avec douceur mais insistance. Sebastian était pourtant persuadé de s'être couché tout habillé. Il se releva sur les coudes pour voir Jim, qui l'avait réveillé sans se soucier du fait qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis quinze heures ou plutôt tenta de se relever, et fut stoppé net par une soudaine douleur dans ses poignets, accompagnée d'un tintement suspect.

Son instinct de survie pris immédiatement le contrôle pour le tirer définitivement du sommeil, et il analysa en un éclair sa situation : toujours allongé sur le lit, torse nu, menotté.

Menotté !

L'instinct fit place à la panique quand Sebastian réalisa qu'il était entravé au lit, les poignets croisés au-dessus de sa tête. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans cette situation ?

-Enfin réveillé, Bastian ? lança soudain la voix de Jim.

Ce dernier était assis sur le lit à côté du sniper, et avait cessé ses caresses lorsque Sebastian avait tenté de se lever. En un mouvement fluide, il se déplaça pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes du sniper, bloquant encore plus ses mouvements.

-J'ai bien cru que tu n'ouvrirais jamais les yeux…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? répliqua violemment Sebastian sans prêter attention aux menu propos.

-Oh, ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Tiger, railla Jim en reprenant ses caresses le long du torse de son petit ami. Tu sais très bien ce que je suis en train de faire.

Les mains de Jim descendaient progressivement de plus en plus bas, et ses intentions étaient on ne peut plus claire à Sebastian. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jim prenait des initiatives sans demander son avis à son petit ami, et ce dernier ne trouvait le plus souvent rien à redire à cela. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

-Pourquoi je suis attaché, merde ?

Sebastian tenta de tirer sur les menottes, comme pour appuyer sa question, sans autre résultat que de faire du bruit et s'irriter encore plus la peau.

Le petit irlandais sourit – un sourire peu rassurant, mais les siens l'étaient rarement.

-J'ai envie… d'expérimenter aujourd'hui. Ne me dis pas que tu es trop fatigué !

La voix railleuse du criminel ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise du sniper. Les menottes n'entravaient en réalité que peu ses mouvements, mais c'était surtout l'idée d'être attaché qui le révulsait. Il tenta sans succès de glisser les mains hors des anneaux de métal, mais ils étaient trop serrés. Il n'aboutit qu'à s'arracher la peau à nouveau, et s'enfoncer encore plus dans l'anxiété. La dernière fois qu'il avait été attaché comme ça… Non ! Sebastian tenta de repousser les pensées morbides qui lui envahissaient l'esprit, et tira de plus belle sur les menottes. Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas !

La douleur vive de ses poignets accaparait son attention, apportant une distraction bienvenue mais peu efficace de même que les portions de peau au contact des doigts brûlants de Jim, qui se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenant. Le cerveau de Sebastian menaçait de fermer boutique sous le flot de signaux contraires.

-Détache-moi ! grogna-t-il à l'attention de Jim.

Ce dernier releva la tête et cessa se activités, pour se rapprocher du visage du sniper.

-Non.

-Si tu ne me détache pas, je… commença Sebastian, frustré au possible par la réponse monosyllabique, avant de se faire couper net.

-Si tu n'arrêtes ça pas tout de suite, Tiger, je risque de devenir très méchant, sussura Jim d'une voix basse, en appuyant une main oppressante sur la poitrine du sniper. Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie que ça arrive.

Une brume rouge commençait à envahir l'esprit de Sebastian, qui ne cessait à présent de secouer les menottes, dans l'espoir vain de les ouvrir, ou de briser ce à quoi elles étaient attachées. Une petite portion de son esprit, largement dépassée par l'instinct de survie et la panique, tentait néanmoins de lui rappeler qu'il était dans sa chambre, avec Jim, pas dans une cave sordide au Bengale ; mais son cerveau envahi par l'adrénaline ne voulait rien entendre. L'identité de son tortionnaire importait peu, et la présence autrefois chérie de son amant était à présent mélangée à des souvenirs autrement moins agréables.

-Jim ! cria-t-il à nouveau, la voix moins ferme qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Jim non plus, d'ailleurs, ne voulait rien entendre. Tempêter n'avait manifestement aucun effet, et la force non plus – les menottes étaient plus solides que lui. Il devrait se sortir de cette situation par la ruse.

-Jim, fit-il d'une voix plus douce – du moins l'espérait-il.

Le criminel releva les yeux, l'air clairement exaspéré.

-J'ai dit : non.

-Jim… je t'en prie.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sebastian de prier, et Jim dût se rendre compte que quelque-chose clochait, car il remonta à nouveau vers Sebastian et le fixa dans les yeux silencieusement pendant quelques instants, profitant de son immobilité pour caresser son menton et ses lèvres, pensif. Sebastian retenait son souffle.

-Bon. Je te détache, accepta finalement Jim avec un léger sourire, à une condition. A partir de maintenant, tu fais exactement tout ce que je t'ordonne. Compris ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Sebastian, avec un peu trop d'empressement.

Jim aurait dû le remarquer, mais il se contenta de déverrouiller les menottes. Il ne fallut au sniper qu'une poignée de secondes pour se libérer, et il se releva violemment avant de plaquer le petit irlandais frêle sur le lit.

-Seb… eu-t-il juste le temps de bégayer, les yeux écarquillés, avant que ce dernier ne plaque une main sur sa bouche et son nez et ne serre l'autre autour de son cou. Jim tenta de se débattre, mais la force de Sebastian, déjà supérieure à la sienne en temps normal, était décuplée par l'adrénaline. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans le coma fût le visage déformé par la rage du sniper, et une lueur bestiale dans ses yeux.

Lorsque Jim cessa de bouger, Sebastian resta immobile quelques secondes, qui lui semblèrent comme une éternité. Il prit une profonde inspiration – il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré depuis des heures – et fit jouer ses poignets. Sa peau était rouge et tailladée, mais il faisait peu de cas de la douleur. En jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au corps inconscient de Jim sur le lit, la petite partie encore fonctionnelle de son cerveau lui souffla qu'il ferait mieux de se tirer d'ici très rapidement. Il se releva donc, reboutonna sa chemise et son pantalon, que Jim n'avait pas eu le temps de lui ôter, et s'empressa de quitter l'appartement, sans même se soucier de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il mette au plus vite le plus de distance possible entre lui et cet endroit.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Jim repris connaissance quelques minutes plus tard, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

-Sebastian ! cria-t-il en se relevant brusquement, avant d'être pris par une violente quinte de toux.

Il regarda autour de lui : personne. Les draps étaient défaits, les menottes abandonnées par terre, où elles avaient valsé lorsque Sebastian s'était relevé. Le sniper, en revanche, n'était nulle part en vue. Jim se mit debout sur des jambes hésitantes, se frottant la gorge avec une grimace de douleur. Son petit ami n'y était pas allé à moitié. Où pouvait-il bien être passé ? Il appela une nouvelle fois son nom, sans résultat.

Les souvenirs revinrent peu à peu à la mémoire endolorie de Jim. Ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Sebastian était loin de son étincelle habituelle il était clair à présent, mais bien trop tard, que le jeune homme n'était pas dans son état normal. Jim n'avait pas prêté attention à ses cris, ça faisait partie du jeu mais Sebastian, lui, ne jouait pas.

Le criminel pesta intérieurement. Il aurait dû se rendre compte bien plus tôt qu'il y avait un problème. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, les réactions de Sebastian étaient évidentes mais il était trop tard. Il sortit de la chambre en appelant toujours le nom de son petit ami, mais un tour rapide de l'appartement lui appris qu'il était seul. Le sniper avait dû quitter les lieux tandis qu'il était inconscient, ne prenant qu'un manteau avec lui – toutes ses affaires étaient là où ils les avaient laissées. Jim récupéra son téléphone portable au fond d'une poche et composa le numéro du sniper. Cet imbécile avait intérêt à répondre, sinon…

Quelque part dans l'appartement, la musique de Roar de Katy Perry se mit à jouer. Jim avait toujours trouvé cette chanson stupide, mais il ne l'avait jamais détestée autant qu'en cet instant. Il raccrocha, et jeta rageusement son téléphone sur le canapé dans un mouvement d'humeur.

Jim prit soudain conscience qu'il paniquait. Il tenta de blâmer son sentiment sur son étouffement, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la disparition de Sebastian l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Il lui avait fait du mal, sans s'en rendre compte, et le poids de la responsabilité l'assaillait soudain. Pourtant Jim n'était pas homme à se soucier des états d'âmes des autres. Sebastian l'avait fait changer, et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier ce changement. Surtout en cet instant où son assurance habituelle le désertait. Pourquoi Seb était-il d'un coup devenu aussi violent ? Pourquoi était-il parti précipitamment ? Allait-il seulement revenir ?

Impossible de contacter le sniper pour lui ordonner de rentrer. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le tracer, pas sans son téléphone. Mais il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Jim connaissait son petit ami, et dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait sûrement, Sebastian ne réfléchissait pas, et il risquait de commettre des actes qu'il regretterait plus tard. Il repêcha son téléphone au fond des coussins et composa un numéro, avant de se mettre à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

-Antony ! lança-t-il sans préambule quand son correspondant décrocha. Trouvez Moran. Il est quelque part en ville… probablement, ajouta-t-il après réflexion. Je veux que vous le localisiez le plus rapidement possible. Fouillez tous les bars, tous les clubs louches, IMMEDIATEMENT !

-Bien, Monsieur, fit une voix étouffée à l'autre bout du combiné. Mais… c'est la nuit, Monsieur.

-Et alors ? Magnez-vous le train, si vous voulez voir la lumière du soleil demain matin !

-Très bien. Devons-nous le faire abattre, Monsieur, ou vous le ramener vivant ?

Moriarty failli s'étrangler, avant de réaliser que son ordre impliquait généralement la mort de la cible.

-Non ! Vous le gardez à l'œil, et vous me prévenez immédiatement dès que vous avez la moindre information.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à l'homme de répondre. Il n'était en théorie plus en service, mais ses hommes avaient l'habitude de travailler à des horaires sporadiques, et Antony était un as quand il s'agissait de traquer quelqu'un. Hors de question qu'il attende le lendemain matin. Son réseau était peut-être limité, mais Antony ferait tout ce qui était possible pour répondre aux ordres, Jim en était certain.

oOoOoOo

Londres à minuit était silencieuse et glauque. Les bruits de la ville – véhicules aux loin, grondement des tuyaux… - résonnaient toujours, mais à part l'occasionnel clochard ou alcoolique, les rues envahies de brouillard paraissaient morte. Cela convenait très bien à Sebastian Moran : moins il croisait de monde, mieux c'était. L'air frais de la nuit avait mis un moment à le ramener à la raison, et il avait marché (après avoir couru) longtemps dans la ville, tentant d'échapper aux démons qui ressassaient dans son esprit des images d'horreur, de douleur et de crainte. Après avoir traversé une bonne partie de Londres, il avait fini par retrouver ses esprits, et vagabondait à présent dans la cité vide, l'esprit en proie à un bouillonnement de pensées.

Il avait quitté l'appartement de Jim en catastrophe, sans rien emmener d'autre avec lui que de quoi ne pas mourir d'hypothermie. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel Jim était en ce moment, mais une chose était sûre : rentrer était la pire des solutions. Surtout après qu'il ait étranglé son patron. Il connaissait Moriarty très personnellement, et il était bien placé pour savoir que toutes les rumeurs sur les personnes qui l'avaient trahi étaient vraies. Sebastian avait beau jouir d'une position enviable auprès de lui, il était peu probable qu'il s'en sorte sans dommage. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était se cacher en espérant que la colère de Jim retombe un peu, et qu'il n'ait pas à faire face à son futur ex-petit ami dans le feu des événements. Il caressa un instant l'idée de s'enfuir hors de Londres, voir à l'étranger mais il ne connaissait pas l'étendu du réseau de Moriarty en dehors de la ville, et il était probable qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas sans réussir à se mettre hors de danger.

Qu'avait-il pensé en attaquant Jim ainsi ? Il aurait dû réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son trouble de stress post-traumatique, lutter contre la panique qui lui brouillait l'esprit, comprendre que la situation n'avait rien à voir avec ses souvenirs… Sebastian devait quasiment se retenir de se flanquer des claques à lui-même. Quelques liens, et il avait complètement perdu la maîtrise de ses pensées. Si seulement il avait eu le courage de parler à Jim de son passé et de la guerre, ça ne serait probablement pas arrivé. Mais il voulait à tout prix éviter de replonger dans le passé. A présent il se haïssait pour sa propre faiblesse.

Il vivait un équilibre précaire – aucun homme n'aurait jamais pu espérer se retrouver aussi proche d'une personne aussi dangereuse et versatile que James Moriarty, encore moins un simple homme de main tel que Moran. Il ne savait pas quels sentiments exactement le criminel entretenait à son égard, ou même s'il s'agissait bel et bien de sentiments : il était parfaitement possible, vu les antécédents du personnage, qu'il se contente de jouer un rôle pour profiter de Sebastian. Ce dernier s'en doutait, et n'en avait cure : si c'était le seul moyen d'être auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait, ça lui suffisait. Mais il savait que leur relation, quelle qu'en soit la réelle nature, ne survivrait pas à un coup pareil, et selon toute probabilité, lui non plus. Le mieux qu'il puisse espérer soit que Moriarty se contente de détruire son honneur et sa réputation et le renvoie dans le caniveau. Il pourrait toujours s'établir ailleurs et repartir de zéro. Mais il s'imaginait mal le Napoléon du crime être aussi magnanime.

A la réflexion, il n'était pas certain que laisser de l'eau couler sous les ponts adoucirait le criminel. Mettre le plus de distance entre sa bévue et leur prochaine entrevue lui laisserait le temps d'imaginer le meilleur moyen de détruire le sniper, et Jim était créatif dans ce domaine, oh oui. Mais Sebastian n'avait pas la force de faire face à l'homme qu'il aimait après ce qu'il venait de faire il résolut donc de faire profil bas et se cantonner aux endroits où il savait que la Firme n'avait pas accès. Elle finirait par mettre la main sur lui un moment ou un autre, autant profiter des quelques moments de liberté qui lui restaient.

oOoOoOo

Jim Moriarty faisait les cents pas dans son appartement depuis bientôt quinze minutes. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à tenter de s'occuper en rangeant tout, en s'intéressant aux différents dossiers et aux menus problèmes que les criminels de bas étage lui soumettaient, mais les distractions n'avaient pas duré longtemps, et rien ne semblait pouvoir éloigner ses pensées de Sebastian. Où est-ce que cet imbécile avait bien pu aller ? Le sniper pouvait être n'importe où, et plus le temps passait, plus il s'éloignerait. Jim connaissait son petit ami et son caractère impulsif, et il était certain que Sebastian tenterait par tous les moyens de s'éloigner de lui. S'il n'avait fait que s'enfuir, le petit irlandais ne se ferait pas de souci, Sebastian finirait par revenir – par loyauté, par peur, par regret, peu importait. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé, le doute n'était plus permis : il le détestait. Ce qui avait pu provoquer ce changement restait un mystère à Jim, ce qui ne faisait que le frustrer encore plus. Il avait fait quelque-chose qui avait mis son compagnon en colère, fait un faux pas quelconque, appuyé sur le bouton qui déclenchait la fureur du tigre, mais quand ? Jim était persuadé de ne pas avoir agi différemment de d'habitude. Il commençait à craindre que ce sentiment ai été là depuis longtemps, latent, et qu'il n'ait fait que déclencher une bombe déjà existante. N'aurait-il pas dû le remarquer plus tôt ? Il pouvait d'habitude lire en Sebastian comme dans un livre ouvert, mais plus il croyait le connaitre, plus il se rendait compte de la complexité de l'homme. Sous ses dehors simples et brusques, le sniper était un homme mystérieux, un puzzle que Jim rêvait de reconstituer. Il s'était trop attaché à lui, il s'en était rendu compte depuis un moment déjà, mais il ne serait pour rien au monde revenu en arrière. Et la perspective d'avoir perdu Sebastian, avec tout ce qu'il lui apportait de nouveau et de meilleur, l'horrifiait. Mais c'était surtout l'idée de perdre Sebastian lui-même qui lui faisait peur.

Peur ? Lui ? C'était un sentiment qui lui était pourtant étranger en temps normal, mais il devait bien admettre que c'était de la peur qui lui nouait le ventre à présent.

Il avait commis une erreur, sans savoir laquelle. S'il parvenait à la réparer, à faire comprendre à Sebastian qu'il n'avait pas eu d'intentions mauvaises à son égard, peut-être que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira momentanément de ses pensées moroses. Il décrocha sans attendre.

-Antony ! appela-t-il dans le combiné. Où est-il ?

Un instant de silence précéda la voix hésitante de Antony.

-On ne sait pas, Monsieur.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à tourner autour du pot, siffla Moriarty. Je vous ai dit de m'appeler dès que vous l'auriez trouvé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Antony n'en menait manifestement pas large quand il répondit :

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée, Monsieur. Nous avons fouillé tous les recoins de Londres qui nous sont accessibles, tous les genres d'endroit qu'il pourrait fréquenter. Rien. Nous avons cru retrouver sa trace un moment, mais…

-Cherchez mieux!

Jim ne lui laissa pas le temps de se justifier, et raccrocha le téléphone. Quelle bande d'incapables! Sebastian ne pouvait pas s'être évaporé dans les airs, et il n'avait pas quitté Londres – c'était impossible sans argent, et il avait tout laissé à l'appartement. Dans son empressement, le sniper avait au moins laissé une garantie de son retour.

Si les hommes de Antony n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur le fugitif, peut-être que la présence de leur employeur les motiverait à y mettre un peu plus du leur. De toute manière, Jim n'en pouvait plus de rester ici à rien faire et à se ronger les sangs. Il enfila donc un manteau et appela son chauffeur, avant de quitter l'appartement.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il était dans les locaux d'où ses hommes effectuaient leurs recherches. Antony l'accueilli avec une mine soucieuse.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Nous continuons de chercher, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de Moran pour le moment.

Moriarty enfila le couloir à grand pas, suivi de près par son subalterne.

-Vous m'avez dit avoir trouvé une piste, rappela-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-C'est le cas, Monsieur, dans Soho, mais nous l'avons perdu. Aucun moyen de savoir si c'était bien lui ou pas. On peut retracer une partie de son trajet depuis chez vous, mais après quelques rues, il disparait dans le néant. Il n'apparait sur aucune caméra de surveillance, aucun contact en ville ne dit l'avoir vu, nous avons contacté toutes les personnes qui lui sont proches – elles ne sont pas nombreuses – mais aucune nouvelles de lui.

Jim s'arrêta, pensif, devant un écran montrant une rue anonyme de Londres, désespérément vide. Les quelques personnes qui travaillaient sur les machines, vérifiant toutes les caméras et tous les registres de la ville, observaient à présent leur patron sans oser faire le moindre mouvement.

Antony tenta de combler le silence oppressant.

-On a vraiment fouillé tous les recoins possibles, mais notre réseau a ses limites, Monsieur. Il y a des endroits auquel nous n'avons pas accès.

-Il sait exactement où aller pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas, marmonna Jim, plus pour lui-même que pour Antony. Il est sorti du radar, il savait que je le chercherais.

-Si je ne m'abuse, Monsieur, Moran dirige le département des assassinats, n'est-ce pas ? Comment peut-il en savoir autant sur le réseau de recherche?

Le regard que lui jeta le son patron fit clairement comprendre à Antony que la question ne le concernait aucunement.

Jim s'enfonça dans ses pensées, ignorant complètement les gens autour de lui, qui se tenaient aussi silencieux que des cadavres. Sebastian Moran savait où la main de Moriarty ne pouvait pas aller, et se cachait justement là. Il finirait bien par devoir bouger, mais le temps était compté, et avec ses moyens actuels, Jim ne pouvait pas retrouver Sebastian, pas sans envoyer des hommes sur le terrain, ce qui prendrait un temps fou. Et chaque seconde qui passait détruisaient un peu plus ses chances de redresser la situation.

Il restait une solution. Là où son réseau n'avait pas accès, un autre pouvait voir et entendre partout où il le souhaitait. Mais la personne qui possédait tous ces yeux et ces oreilles n'était pas à proprement parler son ami, et s'ils entretenaient des relations polies, il s'agissait avant tout d'un bras de fer pour le contrôle de la ville, dans lequel chacun tentait d'obtenir le plus d'informations sur l'autre pour prendre l'avantage. Son adversaire se voyait très certainement du côté du Bien, mais pour Moriarty ils utilisaient les mêmes méthodes, et l'homme n'avait guère plus de morale que lui-même.

Il savait qu'il l'aiderait, il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, et Moriarty lui avait lui-même fourni son assistance dans des situations où il n'avait pas le bras assez long, ou plutôt, assez tordu. Mais tout avait un prix, et celui des services du royaume d'Angleterre était cher.

Pestant contre les extrémités auxquelles le forçait son sentimentalisme, Jim Moriarty quitta la pièce sous les yeux angoissés des employés, et sorti dans le couloir désert. Puis il sortit une énième fois son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Mycroft Holmes.

oOoOoOo

Mycroft Holmes était au beau milieu d'une réunion avec sa secrétaire personnelle au sujet des prochaines élections présidentielles coréenne lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer. De nombreuses personnes l'appelaient tout le temps, raison pour laquelle il le laissait toujours en silencieux et n'y prêtait guère attention. Il se contenta donc de jeter un coup d'œil distrait à l'écran, puis y reporta toute son attention lorsqu'il réalisa qui l'appelait. Il esquissa un geste de la main en direction d'Anthéa, qui s'était d'ailleurs déjà tue. Il décrocha le téléphone et le porta à son oreille, tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Holmes, fit une voix dans le combiné.

-Moriarty, répondit Mycroft d'un ton neutre, hochant légèrement la tête. Que me vaut cet appel ?

Il y eu un instant d'hésitation avant qu'une réponse ne lui parvienne.

-Holmes, j'aurais besoin de vos… services, annonça Moriarty.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Jim Moriarty possédait son propre réseau, certes bien moins étendu que celui du gouvernement britannique, mais qui ne manquait pas de ressources et le Napoléon du crime n'aimait pas devoir s'appuyer sur l'aide d'autrui.

Anthéa se leva pour sortir de la pièce, mais son employeur lui signifia d'un geste de la main qu'elle pouvait rester.

-Quelle peut-être la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, qui vous oblige à avoir recours à moi ? demanda Holmes avec une curiosité dissimulée.

-Je veux retrouver quelqu'un, répondit Moriarty. Je l'ai cherché, mais il échappe à mon réseau parce qu'il le connait trop bien.

Mycroft eut un petit sourire entendu.

-Un traître, je présume.

La voix de l'autre côté du fil se fit plus froide.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir cela.

Il était difficile d'analyser une voix au téléphone, et Moriarty savait très bien maîtriser son ton pour y faire paraître les émotions qu'il désirait. Holmes remarqua néanmoins qu'il semblait s'être braqué, ce qui était inhabituel, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Ce subalterne fugueur semblait être une corde sensible.

-Je pense que je peux vous aider. Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit, vous vous en doutez.

Son correspondant marqua une hésitation, avant de répondre :

-J'ai des informations qui peuvent vous intéresser.

-Au sujet de… ?

-Un attentat qui va avoir lieu à Manchester dans trois jours, annonça Moriarty.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

-Un attentat ? De quel groupe s'agit-il ?

-Tut-tut-tut. Je vous ai déjà donné une information, qui va coûter gros à ma réputation, répliqua Moriarty. Retrouvez mon homme et je vous communiquerais les détails. Pas avant.

Holmes se renfrogna.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il va réellement y avoir une attaque ?

-Voyons, Holmes. Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes raisonnables et nous n'avons aucune raison de nous mentir. Manchester, dans trois jours. Si vous voulez pouvoir y sauver quelqu'un, retrouvez Sebastian Moran avant demain matin. Il est quelque-part dans Londres, il est peu probable qu'il ait quitté la ville. Je vous enverrais une photo de lui dans quelques instants.

Mycroft réfléchi un moment. Moriarty était manifestement le seul à savoir quoi que ce soit sur cette attaque, donc le seul à pouvoir l'empêcher. Et le gouvernement avait vraiment besoin de ces informations. Après tout, à chaque reprise où Moriarty et Holmes avaient dû faire affaire ensemble, ils s'étaient tous deux montrés honnêtes – pour autant qu'un tel qualificatif puisse s'appliquer à un criminel consultant et à un homme qui tenait le gouvernement britannique dans le creux de sa main.

-Très bien, répondit finalement Mycroft. Je vais faire en sorte de mettre la main sur lui. Je me contenterais de vous donner sa localisation dès que nous l'aurons trouvé. S'il est hors de Londres, en revanche, je ne peux pas garantir de le retrouver avant demain. Il n'a pas de téléphone ou d'appareil traçable sur lui, je suppose ?

-Aucun. Je vous transmettrais mes informations quand vous l'aurez trouvé. Contactez-moi directement, pas un proxy.

-Entendu.

Mycroft Holmes raccrocha le téléphone et jeta un regard fatigué à Anthéa.

-Bon, vous l'avez entendu. Dites aux traqueurs qu'il faut retrouver un certain Sebastian Moran – il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone – grand, blond, nombreuses cicatrices, qui se cache quelque-part dans Londres. Et qui se cache bien. Faites-leur comprendre que c'est urgent. Je vous envoie sa photo.

-Bien, monsieur, répondit Anthéa en se levant.

Mycroft repris place à son bureau tandis que sa secrétaire sortait de la pièce en emmenant des dossiers. Plus que la menace d'attentat, ce qui l'intéressait surtout était de savoir ce qui pouvait bien pousser Moriarty à avoir recours à ses services et agir autant dans l'urgence. C'était une affaire à suivre de près.

oOoOoOo

Il était dans les cinq heures du matin lorsque le téléphone de Jim Moriarty sonna à nouveau. Il était allongé sur son lit depuis plusieurs heures, dans une vaine tentative de s'endormir. La sonnerie le fit se redresser brusquement, et il décrocha immédiatement en voyant le nom de son correspondant.

-Nous l'avons trouvé, fit la voix de Mycroft Holmes à l'autre bout du fil. Il est à Brixton.

Enfin ! Jim se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas à nouveau.

-Où exactement ?

-Sur Mervan Road, pour l'instant. Il se dirige vers Saint Matthew's Park.

-Et vous êtes bien sûr que c'est lui ?

Jim commença à enfiler son manteau pour quitter l'appartement. Si Sebastian avait bien été retrouvé, il ne voulait pas perdre un instant.

-Certain. Nous l'avons suivi pendant un moment depuis Stockwell, et les images caméra correspondent parfaitement à sa photo.

-Entendu. J'y envoie immédiatement quelqu'un, mentit-il.

Un raclement de gorge retentit.

-Et cet attentat, Monsieur Moriarty ?

Jim sourit. Holmes ne perdait jamais le nord.

-Je vous envoie tout ce que vous devez savoir dans un instant. C'est un gros investissement que je perds, soyez-en conscient. Et je vous prierais de rester discret concernant votre… source.

-Cela va de soi.

-Bien. Au revoir, Monsieur Holmes.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et appela immédiatement Antony pour lui transmettre la localisation de Moran et lui dire de le garder en vue, après quoi il appela son chauffeur.

Le trajet jusqu'à Brixton lui sembla durer des siècles, et Jim ne tenait plus en place. Ce qu'il ressentait était bien au-delà de l'anxiété ou de l'appréhension. Sebastian avait passé la nuit à vagabonder seul dans les rues de Londres en se cachant de lui, et il y avait forcément une raison à cela. Une raison que Jim n'était pas certain d'apprécier mais il fallait absolument qu'il tire les choses au clair avec son petit ami, s'il restait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de réparer la situation. Quoi qu'il en soit, il voulait comprendre à tout prix ce qui avait pu pousser Sebastian à s'enfuir. Il s'abstint de songer à ce qui se passerait si le sniper refusait de lui parler, ou pire, refusait de revenir avec lui. Ce n'était pas une option qu'il voulait envisager.

oOoOoOo

Le jour allait bientôt se lever, et Sebastian sentait poindre les premières lueurs de l'aube. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait, et la fatigue lui brouillait l'esprit, sans pour autant réussir à l'arrêter. Il avait tenté de dormir sous un porche plus tôt dans la nuit, mais n'avait réussi à grappiller qu'une ou deux heures d'un sommeil agité et peu réparateur. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il arrive à se reposer, manger, et décider de la marche à suivre – il ne pouvait pas errer ainsi dans les rues de Londres indéfiniment.

Un cri s'éleva soudain derrière lui.

-SEBASTIAN AUGUSTUS MORAN !

Sebastian se stoppa net, sans oser se retourner. Il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de Jim Moriarty, pourtant déformée par la distance et le cri. Il avait fini par le retrouver, finalement. Le cœur du sniper se serra, et il rassembla son courage en vue de la confrontation qui allait avoir lieu. A en juger par la voix de Jim, ce dernier n'était pas de la meilleure humeur possible – le contraire aurait été étonnant.

Il finit par se retourner, et vit la silhouette frêle du petit irlandais qui courait dans sa direction, les cheveux au vent et son costume à peine ajusté. Il s'arrêta en arrivant devant Sebastian, le souffle court, et s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du sniper. Ce dernier se composa un visage neutre – Moriarty savait parfaitement lire les gens, mais il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche pour autant. Jim, en revanche, ne faisait rien pour cacher ses émotions, et Sebastian lisait sur son visage sa colère, et également ce qu'il aurait qualifié d'anxiété s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Jim.

-Pas de nouvelles, gronda ce dernier sans attendre que le sniper ai pu ouvrir la bouche. Pas de téléphone, pas de message, et tu es sorti de nos radars. J'ai passé la nuit à remuer tout Londres pour mettre la main sur toi, espèce d'imbécile !

Sebastian recula d'un pas et détourna le regard. Il connaissait bien les sautes d'humeur de Jim, pour en avoir été témoin à de nombreuses reprises. Pourtant la manière qu'il avait de parler calmement, doucement avant de se mettre soudain à crier avait le don de déstabiliser le plus serein des hommes, et Sebastian était loin d'être cet homme-là.

Il pouvait tenter de désamorcer la bombe, mais sans grand espoir.

-Je suis désolé. Vraiment, Boss. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, et je le sais. Tu peux comprendre que mon premier réflexe n'ai pas été de rentrer.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Tu aurais pu me contacter, essayer de me parler. Et nous avons beaucoup de choses dont nous allons devoir parler, Sebastian.

Jim ne le quittait pas des yeux, et le sniper avait le plus grand mal à garder son sang-froid. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir d'ici mais ce n'était plus une option. Ça ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été.

-On est vraiment obligés d'en passer par là ? demanda-t-il néanmoins en secouant la tête. Explications ou pas, ça ne changera rien à ce que j'ai fait, ni à mes chances d'être pardonné. Alors je t'en prie, contente toi d'appliquer ta punition, ou quoi que ce soit que tu comptes faire de moi.

Jim resta un instant silencieux, le visage décomposé. Etait-ce de la douleur que Sebastian lisait dans son regard ?

-Sebastian Moran, si j'ai passé toute la nuit à te chercher au lieu d'attendre que tu reviennes de toi-même, c'est pour avoir ces explications. Je veux comprendre où est-ce que j'ai fait un faux pas. Il n'y a rien à pardonner, sûrement pas de ton côté en tout cas. Je ne peux pas me corriger si tu refuses de me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal !

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu es en train de dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-T'en vouloir ? T'en vouloir ?

Jim secoua la tête, l'air désespéré par la stupidité de son compagnon.

-Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, et je sais que c'est de ma faute. Et si tu acceptais seulement de me dire ce qui s'est passé, et pourquoi tu me déteste au point de t'enfuir sans laisser de traces, peut-être que je pourrais trouver un moyen de réparer… de réparer ce que j'ai brisé entre nous.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Soit Jim jouait très bien la comédie, soit les événements l'avaient vraiment blessé plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Jamais le Moriarty qu'il connaissait ne reconnaitrait avoir fait une erreur, encore moins demanderait comment la réparer.

Le cœur serré, il tendit la main vers le bras de Jim.

-Je ne te déteste pas, fit-il d'une voix qui tremblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je croyais que c'était toi qui me détesterait, après ce que j'ai fait… je suis désolé, Boss.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Bastian, répliqua le criminel. Je ne suis pas ton patron aujourd'hui, je suis ton petit ami! Quand est-ce que tu te mettras ça dans la tête ?

Malgré la peur, la résignation et l'anxiété qui l'étreignaient depuis que Jim était arrivé, un sourire soulagé apparut sur les lèvres du sniper. Si le criminel se considérait toujours comme son petit ami, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

-Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant, Jim.

Jim sourit à son tour, un sourire quasiment invisible, mais il était là tout de même.

-Parfait.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à la hauteur du sniper, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Sebastian eu d'abord un réflexe de recul, mais il se laissa aller en sentant les lèvres de Jim se poser sur les siennes. Il avait cru ne plus jamais les goûter, et tous ses espoirs revenaient en même temps que ses lèvres avides prenaient d'assaut celles du criminel. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, avant que l'air froid du matin ne vienne à nouveau remplacer le contact brûlant de l'autre lorsque Sebastian s'éloigna finalement.

-Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il.

-Je t'en prie, Sebby, cesse un peu de t'excuser ! Dis-moi seulement ce qui s'est passé. Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu réagisses ainsi ?

Sebastian baissa la tête. Il avait toujours cherché à cacher cet aspect de son passé à son petit ami, malgré l'insistance de ce dernier. Mais il aurait pourtant dû lui en parler plus tôt, et il était à présent trop tard pour éviter la question.

-C'est lorsque tu m'as attaché. J'ai… j'ai paniqué.

Le silence s'installa durant quelques instants. Jim ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, Sebastian reprit donc la parole.

-Tu m'as toujours demandé d'où venaient ces cicatrices.

Il se retourna pour se mettre dos à lui et tira sur sa veste pour faire apparaître le haut de son dos. Jim restait silencieux et immobile, l'air grave.

-Ca date de la campagne du Bengale. Ce n'est pas un événement que j'aime me remémorer, mais… il faudra bien que je t'en parle un jour ou l'autre, alors autant que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers Jim.

-J'ai été capturé, avec le reste de mon bataillon. A ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas si ceux qui nous ont pris en otages étaient des soldats, ou un groupuscule armé. Mais ils voulaient obtenir des informations sur notre camp. Et ils les ont obtenues… de la manière forte.

Sebastian se passa une main sur le visage, avant de relever les yeux vers Jim.

-Ils nous ont torturés, Jim. Des semaines. Des semaines que j'ai passées dans ce caveau sordide, à me faire charcuter, frapper, à écouter hurler mes camarades alors que j'étais enchaîné, impuissant. Tu n'as pas idée de l'horreur que c'était.

Il ferma les yeux. Jim ne disait toujours rien, mais il avait pris sa main dans la sienne et la serrait à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

-Au bout d'un moment, je ne sentais plus la douleur. J'ai voulu résister, Jim, mais on finit tous par parler un moment ou un autre. Nous ne savions quasiment rien de toute manière, et ils n'avaient en fin de compte pas besoin de prétexte pour nous torturer. Quand ils en ont eu assez de jouer avec nous, ils m'ont jeté, moi et les deux autres survivants, devant les portes de notre caserne. Je suis étonné qu'ils ne nous aient pas laissé mourir en pleine nature.

Il se tût un instant, avant de reprendre.

-Je n'ai plus peur de la douleur maintenant. On pourra me blesser autant qu'on veut, rien ne sera pire que ce que j'ai subi là-bas. Mais je ne peux pas supporter d'être entravé. J'ai l'impression d'y être à nouveau… Et tu as vu ce qui en résulte.

Le silence prit à nouveau possession des lieux. Jim avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de Sebastian, serrant toujours sa main comme un étau. Une boule s'était nouée dans la gorge du sniper. Il aurait préféré que Jim ignore tout de cette histoire, ne connaisse pas l'époque où il était faible et sans défense. Mais même s'il n'en connaissait pas les détails sordides, le criminel connaissait surement déjà le passé du sniper. Et il était parfois nécessaire de parler des anciennes blessures, si on ne voulait pas en créer de nouvelles.

Jim brisa finalement le silence oppressant qui les enveloppait.

-Je les retrouverais, Sebastian. S'il n'en reste ne serait-ce qu'un en vie, je te jure que je le retrouverais et je lui ferais payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Sebastian eut un sourire amer.

-Ils sont tous morts. Leur QG a été bombardé. Tu n'as plus à te soucier d'eux, Jim, c'est du passé. Passé et enterré sous dix tonnes de terre et de débris d'obus.

Il se pencha pour embrasser le petit irlandais, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

-Je t'en prie, n'en parlons plus.

Jim hocha la tête.

-Nous devons rentrer, Sebby, dit-il finalement en se mettant en marche, tirant son compagnon à sa suite. Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, et moi non plus. Et tu as interdiction formelle de disparaître à nouveau comme ça, tu m'as bien compris ?

-Bien compris, Boss, répondit Sebastian avec un sourire en coin.

oOoOoOo

Assis derrière un écran, les mains croisées sous son menton, Mycroft Holmes observait les deux silhouettes s'éloigner le long de la rue jusqu'à finalement disparaître du champ de la caméra. Il se renversa dans son fauteuil, songeur. La vidéo de surveillance était silencieuse, mais cela ne l'avait nullement empêché de comprendre la raison derrière l'étrange empressement de Moriarty. Ce dernier n'avait pas particulièrement cherché à le cacher.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que notre Napoléon du Crime ait un point faible…

Il se tourna vers Anthéa, qui se tenait, silencieuse, derrière son fauteuil.

-Avons-nous un dossier sur Sebastian Moran ?

-Non, Monsieur, répondit la secrétaire en secouant la tête.

-Eh bien, veillez à en commencer un. Je veux tout ce qu'i savoir sur cet homme.

Il se leva, éteignit l'ordinateur et quitta la pièce, satisfait. Après tout, il y avait peut-être un moyen de coincer Moriarty.


	13. Point de pression

Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé! Comme la dernière fois, il s'agit d'un chapitre relativement violent, j'essaie d'éviter d'être trop graphique mais ça reste une histoire à propos de deux criminels dans le monde de la pègre. Donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Ceci pourrait aussi être intitulé "Quand tu donnes un PTSD à un personnage pour un chapitre et que tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir le gérer aussi dans les chapitres suivants".

J'ai inclus une petite référence à un de mes romans préférés, qui n'a rien à voir avec Sherlock Holmes. Je tire mon chapeau à ceux et celles qui la remarqueront.

Amusez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas que nous autres auteurs ne nous nourrissons que de reviews et des larmes des lecteurs!

Warnings : violence physique, enlèvement, drogue (vaguement), PTSD, guerre, torture physique, prise d'otage

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 13 - Point de pression**

Le réseau de Moriarty, souvent surnommé la Firme, était un organisme complexe, régit par une hiérarchie vertigineuse, où chaque message, requête et information devait passer par un nombre incalculable de proxys avant de parvenir à son destinataire – tout cela dans le but de protéger l'anonymat du criminel consultant qui dirigeait ce réseau tentaculaire. On en venait à se demander comment quoi que ce soit pouvait arriver jusqu'à Moriarty en vérité, il était le seul à savoir exactement tout ce qui se passait, partout, tout le temps, tandis que les messagers et autres hommes de main n'avaient accès qu'à des fragments d'informations sur les ineffables complots et plans mis sur pieds par le Napoléon du Crime.

Ce dernier recevait les requêtes des clients au bout d'une chaîne interminable de proxys. Très peu de ces quêteurs obtenaient au bout du compte l'aide du criminel consultant lui-même, mais il y avait toujours un échelon du réseau pour se pencher sur les affaires présentées et en tirer quelque chose qui puisse être tourné à l'avantage de la Firme.

Le cas qu'étudiait aujourd'hui Moriarty n'était pas différent des autres : quelques lignes brèves et concises dans un email regroupant des dizaines d'autres cas, résumant la requête d'un client qui n'avait jamais entendu le son de la voix du criminel, et ne l'entendrait sûrement jamais. Elle ne sortait guère de l'ordinaire, si ce n'était par sa difficulté. Il s'agissait d'un assassinat, comme il en avait déjà orchestré des dizaines mais son client requérait que la mort de sa cible soit publique et visible, ainsi que propre et rapide. Moriarty aurait bien opté pour une explosion – on faisait difficilement plus visible – mais il était impossible d'éviter des dégâts collatéraux de cette manière.

Il avait passé quelques heures à se renseigner sur la future victime, ses habitudes et ses déplacements, et avait fini par conclure que la meilleure solution, pourtant ennuyante au possible, serait une bonne vieille balle dans la tête. Dans une foule, cela créerait vraisemblablement une émeute et attirerait l'attention. Restait la question de la précision, à laquelle s'imposait une réponse évidente : Sebastian Moran.

Moriarty ferma ses dernières recherches sur la cible, se leva pour se diriger vers la baie vitrée donnant vue sur la Tamise, et composa sur son téléphone le numéro de son second.

oOoOoOo

Il faisait beau, la vue était dégagée, et la rue comprenait plusieurs bâtiments désaffectés que Sebastian pouvait infiltrer à sa guise. Les conditions parfaites étaient réunies pour que l'assassinat ne présente pas plus de difficultés qu'un simple entraînement, si ce n'était que sa cible serait perdue dans une masse de touristes et de locaux venus participer au festival. Sebastian avait pris la précaution de faire pister d'homme depuis son domicile, afin de connaitre tous ses déplacements en temps réel, mais la partie serait quand même difficile.

Le sniper sourit tandis qu'il grimpait rapidement l'escalier pour aller se positionner à une des fenêtres. Au moins il y avait un challenge. Il avait l'impression, des derniers temps, que Jim faisait exprès de lui donner les missions les plus simples et les plus ennuyeuses. Celle-ci n'était certes pas d'une difficulté incommensurable, mais elle présentait tout de même un certain intérêt.

Installer son trépied et son fusil ne lui prit que quelques minutes, et il observa un moment la foule en contrebas – pas de cible en vue.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la rue, il sortit de sa poche un talkie-walkie et appuya sur le bouton, générant un grésillement désagréable.

-Petier, où est la cible ? demanda-t-il en approchant l'appareil de ses lèvres.

Le grésillement s'éteignit lorsqu'il relâcha le bouton, puis réapparut en même temps qu'une voix de femme qui lui répondit :

-Il entre dans votre rue, chef. Vous devriez le voir apparaître dans quelques instants.

-Signalement ?

-Pull bleu marine, casquette rouge, sac à dos de randonnée marron et gris. Il marche du côté gauche de la route, à quelques mètres du trottoir.

Sebastian se baissa pour coller l'œil à la lunette de son arme et lorgner vers l'entrée de la rue. Il lui fallut une minute pour localiser l'homme répondant au signalement que lui avait donnée son agent.

-Je l'ai, annonça-t-il dans le talkie-walkie, sans quitter des yeux l'homme au pull bleu. Je vais couper la communication, je ne veux pas être dérangé quand je tire.

-Bien reçu, chef, fit la voix sortant de l'appareil, puis plus rien.

Sebastian se concentra à nouveau sur sa cible. La foule avançait lentement, et il faudrait encore quelques minutes pour qu'il soit à l'endroit parfait pour tirer, mais maintenant que le sniper l'avait en ligne de mire, il ne pouvait plus le perdre.

Il était tellement concentré sur sa victime qu'il n'entendit pas les pas silencieux sur le béton nu derrière lui, ni ne sentit une personne se baisser pour s'approcher de lui. Par contre, ce que Sebastian sentit parfaitement, ce fut un coup de taseur dans sa nuque.

oOoOoOo

Sebastian aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps était passé lorsqu'il sortit finalement de sa torpeur. Son environnement se rappelait progressivement à sa conscience. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse les ouvrir, et il ne sentait que la fraîcheur de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ainsi qu'un enchevêtrement de douleurs sourdes partout dans son corps – la brûlure sur sa nuque, l'engourdissement de ses membres, de nombreux hématomes… Impossible de se repérer dans son propre corps. La douleur physique faisait écho au malaise qui l'envahissait rapidement.

Fournissant un effort qui lui parût monumental, il entrouvrit les yeux, juste assez voir apercevoir la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'on remarque qu'il était éveillé.  
L'endroit était sombre, et grand. C'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir pour le moment, à travers le flou de ses larmes de douleur et de son esprit engourdi. Quel que soit cet endroit, il n'augurait rien de bon.

Avec difficulté, il tenta de faire le point sur sa situation. Un coup de taseur. C'était tout ce dont il se souvenait. On avait dû ensuite le frapper, ou en tout cas le traîner sans ménagement vers cet endroit inconnu. On l'avait attaqué avant qu'il n'ait pu mener sa mission à bien. Où était-il à présent ? Pièce sombre, douleur… il tenta de bouger ses membres endoloris, sans succès, et ne parvint qu'à réveiller la douleur, créée par le frottement d'une corde sur ses poignets et ses chevilles…

Entraves !

Sebastian ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que l'adrénaline, qui avait pris son temps pour arriver, affluait finalement vers son cerveau. Il était assis sur une chaise, à laquelle ses pieds et ses mains étaient attachés.

Entraves !

Il était à présent parfaitement réveillé, et son sursaut lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de la situation n'était pas passé inaperçu. Deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui à pas mesurés, un sourire peu rassurant aux lèvres.

Les souvenirs teintés d'horreurs envahirent brièvement l'esprit de Sebastian.

Le Bengale.

La fuite de chez Jim.

Pas encore !

-La Belle au Bois Dormant a fini son somme ? s'enquit l'un des deux gardes d'une voix railleuse.

Sebastian se tendit, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta se faire des yeux le tour de la pièce. S'il voulait survivre, il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il s'agissait d'une large salle aux murs de béton nus, sans aucun mobilier – du moins rien qu'il ne puisse voir, mais la pièce semblait s'étendre encore dans son dos, lui souffla l'adrénaline. Outre les deux hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui, une femme se tenait un peu plus loin, près du mur, les deux mains dans le dos. Elle le regardait durement.

-Ecoute, Moran, lança l'autre homme, ça va être très simple. Tu réponds gentiment à nos questions, et on ne te fait pas trop mal. Tu essaie de garder des secrets ou tu nous mens, ça va très mal aller pour toi.

-Tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas toi notre cible principale, enchaîna son collègue, donc on n'a pas trop de questions à te poser. Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de ton patron, remarque…

Ton patron.

L'image de Jim s'imposa à l'esprit de Sebastian.

Jim attaché à une chaise dans une pièce semblable à celle-ci.

Jim à la merci de ces brutes.

_Tu dois le protéger_, lui murmura l'adrénaline qui baignait à présent tout son cerveau.

-Tu nous a bien compris ? demanda le premier des deux hommes en se penchant vers lui.

Sebastian releva la tête pour regarder l'homme. Dans un mouvement brusque, il se pencha en avant pour relever la chaise à laquelle il était attaché, et pivota pour en donner un grand coup dans les jambes du garde. Ce dernier, pris par surprise, s'effondra, et Sebastian failli l'imiter en perdant l'équilibre. Le pied de la chaise atterrit en plein sur la poitrine de l'homme à terre. Le temps que le second garde comprenne ce qui se passait, le premier avait tenté de repousser le pied en bois, et Sebastian profita du mouvement pour donner un violent coup de tête au deuxième. La douleur intense dans ses chevilles et ses poignets, mis à rude épreuve, tentait d'attirer son attention, mais fut totalement ignoré par l'adrénaline qui refusait de lâcher les commandes de son cerveau.

Sebastian était à présent par terre, toujours attaché à la chaise, qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement pour se relever. Il tenta sauvagement de se libérer de ses liens sans autre résultat que de s'arracher la peau. Il ne voyait que les deux hommes à terre et les pieds d'un troisième garde qui venait de se précipiter pour relever les deux autres. Il leva les yeux. La femme qui se tenait près du mur s'approchait de lui d'un air décidé.

-Il est trop violent, entendit-il l'un des gardes dire. Il faut le rendormir.

La femme ne répondit pas, ne hocha même pas la tête. Elle sortit du champ de vision de Sebastian un instant, avant de réapparaître une seringue à la main. Sebastian tenta de s'éloigner en rampant sur le sol, mais elle attrapa d'une main la chaise et la tira vers elle.

-Va crever ! cria-t-il. Vous ne l'aurez jamais !

-Tu sous-estime le gouvernement britannique, Moran, répliqua la femme avant de planter la seringue dans une artère du cou de Sebastian.

Ce dernier se débattit encore quelques instants, mais la drogue fit effet très vite, et il replongea dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOo

Jim Moriarty faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Sebastian devait le rejoindre au QG de Baynes Street une fois sa mission terminée, pour lui faire son rapport mais le sniper n'était toujours pas là. La cible était-elle si compliquée à atteindre ? Il était pourtant certain de ne pas avoir surestimé les capacités de Moran. L'homme avait sûrement eu un comportement imprévu qui avait forcé Sebastian et son assistante à revoir leur plan, ce qui expliquerait le retard. Il hésita un instant à appeler le sniper, mais il savait que ce dernier détestait qu'on le dérange au milieu d'une mission, et même s'il ne respectait pas toujours les demandes de son petit ami, Moriarty n'allait sûrement pas mettre en péril une mission juste pour le plaisir d'énerver Moran.

A la place, il composa le numéro de Claire Petier, l'agent qui devait accompagner Sebastian sur le terrain.

-Monsieur Rust ? demanda une voix dans le combiné après que quelques tonalités aient retentit.

John Rust était un alias qu'utilisait Moriarty lorsqu'il endossait le rôle du supérieur de Moran. Petier n'avait aucune idée de sa véritable identité.

-Où en est la mission Black Bird ? s'enquit-il en prenant une voix grave. J'aurais déjà dû avoir un retour de Moran.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai entendu, Monsieur, il avait la cible dans sa ligne de mire, répondit l'agente. Ensuite il a coupé la communication pour se concentrer sur son tir.

Moriarty resta silencieux un instant. Ainsi, Moran n'avait pas recontacté son assistante. Mais si la mission avait dû être ré improvisée, il aurait dû demander de l'aide à Claire…

-A quand remonte votre dernière communication ?

-Quasiment deux heures, Monsieur.

Consterné, Jim raccrocha sans répondre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre autant de temps ? Il lui avait pourtant clairement dit de ne pas partir en solo sans prévenir personne, même si la mission tournait mal. Il se rassit à son bureau avant de composer le numéro du sniper. Tant pis si ce dernier était toujours en mission, il ne pouvait pas garder son supérieur dans le noir.

Plusieurs tonalités retentirent avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

-Monsieur Moriarty ?

Jim se raidit. La voix n'était clairement pas celle de Sebastian. Elle lui était néanmoins familière.

-Non, je suis la Reine d'Angleterre. A qui ais-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui cachait mal son énervement grandissant.

-Holmes. Mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Si Mycroft Holmes était entré en possession du téléphone de Moran, c'est que le sniper était en danger. Jim se releva de son bureau et se remit à marcher dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Nous avons votre second, annonça Mycroft.

Comme si ce n'était pas déjà évident.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire qu'aucun mal ne lui a été fait, continua Holmes, mais il nous a malheureusement opposé une certaine résistance. Il a donc dû être maîtrisé.

Il était trop tard maintenant pour masquer l'importance que Sebastian avait aux yeux du criminel, Mycroft était manifestement déjà au courant.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait si vous le laissez repartir sans blessures, répliqua Jim d'une voix glaciale, mais ce serait un mensonge. Si vous avez ne serait-ce que touché à un seul de ses cheveux, Holmes, je vous jure que vous le regretterez le restant de vos jours.

Un petit rire sans joie retentit dans le combiné.

-Nous ne l'avons pas trop abimé, affirma-t-il. Pas encore. Et nous ne le garderons pas plus longtemps, si vous avez la bonté de venir le chercher vous-même. Sa liberté, contre la vôtre, Moriarty. Et plus le temps passe, moins vous aurez de chance de le revoir vivant.

Mycroft était puissant, mais Moran était loin d'être sans moyens. Ils n'allaient pas apprécier le tigre qu'ils venaient d'attraper.

-Vous avez fait une erreur, Holmes, répliqua Moriarty. On ne touche pas à Sebastian Moran. JAMAIS !

Holmes raccrocha.

Moriarty claqua violement les mains sur le bureau, laissant le téléphone valser quelque part dans la pièce. Ils avaient pris Sebastian ! Holmes venait de commettre la pire erreur de son existence. Il venait de signer son propre arrêt de mort, et Jim s'assurerait personnellement de faire du restant de sa vie un enfer. Mais il y avait plus urgent.

Mycroft voulait utiliser Sebastian comme monnaie d'échange. Il ne s'était même pas embêté à demander de simples renseignements en échange du sniper, il avait immédiatement réclamé que Moriarty se rende aux autorités pour sauver Moran. C'était bien mal connaître le Napoléon du Crime. Et pourtant…

Jim lui-même n'était pas certain jusqu'à quelles extrémités il pourrait aller pour protéger Sebastian. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se plie aux règles du jeu édictées par Mycroft. Il ferait sortir Sebastian de ce trou à rat par ses propres moyens, et malheur à quiconque oserait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Il ne savait même pas où Sebastian était retenu prisonnier. Le MI6 avait évidemment de nombreuses bases, et Moriarty en avait infiltré quelques-unes Holmes savait certainement qu'il avait des espions, mais il ne savait pas où. Si ses taupes ne parvenaient pas à localiser le sniper, Jim hackerait la sécurité des autres bases. Une fois Sebastian retrouvé, il faudrait alors mettre sur pied un plan pour le faire sortir, un plan infaillible et il faudrait agir vite : Holmes avait une patience limitée, et le temps de Sebastian était compté. Ce serait compliqué, mais il était prêt à relever le défi. Mycroft ne savait pas à qui il venait de s'attaquer.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Sebastian s'éveilla à nouveau, il était toujours attaché dans le local sombre et froid. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose, mais une partie de lui avait espéré que peut-être, on était venu le chercher, ou que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Raté. Les événements étaient de toute manière trop réels et douloureux pour n'être qu'un produit de son imagination malade.

Des pas résonnaient dans la pièce et quelques secondes après qu'il ait ouvert les yeux, la femme qui lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt – ou était-ce des jours auparavant ? - entra dans son champ de vision.

Les souvenirs, en même temps qu'une décharge d'adrénaline, déferlèrent sur son cerveau, et il tenta brusquement de se lever. Les liens agressèrent vivement sa peau et lui tirèrent un grognement de douleur autant que de frustration. Non content d'être toujours attaché à la chaise, cette fois ci la chaise elle-même était fixée au sol.

Il releva les yeux vers la femme, qui le regardait d'un air condescendant. Elle tenait un taseur à la main.

-Pas de ça, Moran. Vous savez déjà ce qui arrive quand vous essayez de résister.

Elle agita le taseur.

-Il est juste assez puissant pour délivrer une décharge qui vous brûlera la peau sans vous faire tomber dans les pommes. Vous ne vous échapperez pas dans les bras de Morphée, cette fois-ci.

Sebastian tentait de maîtriser sa respiration haletante, sans succès. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer : il n'était pas en train de dissocier à cause d'un syndrome post-traumatique de mes deux, il était réellement enfermé et sur le point d'être torturé. Et personne ne venait le chercher. Il faudrait qu'il se libère par ses propres moyens, qui étaient à présent réduits à néant.

-Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque alors que la femme s'approchait de lui et se penchait pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Personne ne vous entend, Moran, fit-elle d'une voix calme. Et ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais vous libérer. Bien. Commençons par quelque-chose de simple. Quel est votre rôle exact dans le réseau de Moriarty ?

-Va crever, sale pute !

La décharge de taseur qui suivit le fit hurler de douleur. Cambré sur la chaise, il tenta violemment de se débattre, bien qu'il sache que se libérer était impossible. Mais quelles étaient ses autres options ? Leur vendre Jim ? Hors de question. Ils pourraient le torturer jusqu'à la mort, jamais il ne leur livrerait la moindre information sur Moriarty. Il lui faisait confiance, et la seule idée de le trahir était bien pire que tout ce que ces gens pourraient bien lui faire endurer.

-On va recommencer. Quel est votre travail ?

Le futur apparut dans une brume rouge à Sebastian. Il allait passer le restant de ses jours, probablement très courts, à supporter la douleur pour protéger Jim, en attendant soit que ses tortionnaires se lassent, soit que la mort vienne le chercher.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux avec toute la haine et la colère dont il était capable. Le second coup de taseur fût plus supportable que le premier. Il commençait déjà à s'habituer.

oOoOoOo

Déjà une journée avait passé depuis que Holmes avait contacté Moriarty, et ce dernier avait du mal à contrôler son anxiété. Chaque minute qui passait l'éloignait un peu plus de Sebastian. Le seul moyen de supporter la pression était de garder son esprit occupé, et il s'acquittait de cela en échafaudant plan sur plan pour extraire le sniper du trou à rat où il se trouvait. N'ayant aucune indication sur l'endroit où il était, il préparait les détails pour chaque éventualité possible, se préparait à libérer des prisonniers de n'importe quelle prison du MI6.

Extérieurement, il semblait aussi calme et réservé que d'habitude, seule une personne le connaissant bien aurait pu remarquer les signes qui le trahissaient – faire les cent pas dans son bureau en réfléchissant, tapoter nerveusement des doigts la table, et surtout sa consommation inhabituelle, même pour lui, de café. Il n'avait pas dormi une minute depuis l'appel téléphonique de Mycroft et eut-il essayé, il n'aurait pas réussi à faire taire les émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête assez longtemps pour prendre un peu de repos.

Il avait contacté toutes ses taupes infiltrées au gouvernement – Mycroft savait qu'il y en avait, mais il ignorait leur nombre – pour qu'elles recherchent activement Sebastian. Plusieurs de ces agents travaillaient dans certains des endroits où le MI6 retenait les prisonniers sensibles, et quelques-uns étaient assez haut-placés pour avoir accès à des informations utiles sur les détenus. Malheureusement, le réseau de Moriarty ne couvrait pas tous les centres de détentions secrets du gouvernement, et le criminel ne pouvait que prier pour que Moran soit retenu à un endroit où il avait accès.

Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait dans le cas contraire lorsque le téléphone sur son bureau sonna. Il décrocha immédiatement.

-Monsieur Moriarty ? Ici Frost. J'ai localisé le Tigre.

Frost était un des agents que Moriarty avait réussi à infiltrer dans un avant-poste du MI6, dans le sud de Londres. Il y travaillait au département sécurité, un poste sans grande responsabilité mais qui lui permettait d'accéder à un grand nombre d'informations sans qu'on se pose de questions. Frost n'était évidemment pas son vrai nom, mais un nom de code. Il en utilisait également un pour parler de Moran – la ligne était parfaitement sécurisée, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Moriarty reposa immédiatement le stylo qu'il triturait depuis un moment, et se redressa sur son siège.

-A la base 38, à Earlsfield ?

La voix à l'autre bout du fil était légèrement altérée par la friture sur la ligne et par un vocodeur, mais néanmoins parfaitement compréhensible.

-Celle-là même. Il est dans une des cellules les plus sécurisées, expliqua Frost. Pas de gardes devant sa porte, tout est automatisé. Ils l'ont sorti plusieurs fois pour l'amener dans…

Il s'interrompit un instant, avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus basse :

-Dans une chambre de torture.

Moriarty ne fit pas de commentaire. Holmes l'avait lourdement sous-entendu, et l'entendre de la voix de Frost ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire – pas encore.

-De ce que j'en ai vu, continua l'agent, ils ne le nourrissent pas mais il n'est ici que depuis 26 heures, ils devront bien le faire à un moment ou un autre. Je n'ai pas d'autre information sur lui, je l'ai seulement aperçu une fois, mais j'ai accès à l'emploi du temps des gardes qui s'occupent de son cas, et aux différents systèmes de sécurité de la base.

Frost se tût, attendant une réponse de Moriarty. Ce dernier resta un instant silencieux.

-Très bien, répondit-il finalement. J'ai besoin des emplois du temps de ces gardes, ainsi que du planning des rondes de sécurité. Un plan de la base. Et le détail des systèmes de sécurité, particulièrement les caméras et l'automatisation des portes. Des experts analyseront tout ça. Vous serez recontacté dès que nous aurons un plan d'action. Nous aurons besoin de vous sur place.

-C'est noté, répondit Frost. Mais… les rondes de sécurité sont aléatoires. Elles changent tous les jours.

-Alors transmettez-moi le planning chaque jour.

-Compris.

Moriarty coupa la communication et retourna à son ordinateur. Il connaissait un peu la base 38, mais n'avait pas d'informations assez précises pour lancer le plan immédiatement. Mais il avait des pistes. Sebastian ne resterait plus longtemps enfermé, et que Dieu vienne en aide à tous ceux qui tenteraient de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

oOoOoOo

Dans la prison, il était impossible de savoir à quelle vitesse le temps passait. Et être à moitié évanoui la majorité du temps, tiré d'un sommeil salvateur par la douleur constante et les questions des gardes, n'aidait pas beaucoup. La fureur des premières heures s'était dissipée, l'adrénaline avait fini par disparaître, et Sebastian n'avait trouvé d'autre solution que de se retirer dans son esprit pour supporter la douleur. Les gardes et la femme en tailleur ne posaient leurs questions qu'à un zombie, et le prisonnier avait cessé de vociférer et se débattre depuis longtemps. Aucune réponse n'était jamais donnée, et les séances d'interrogations se faisaient de plus en plus espacées.

Quant à Sebastian lui-même, il était dans un état pitoyable. La réalité glissait sur lui comme sur du verre. Les signaux de douleur envoyés par son corps n'atteignaient plus son cerveau, et il se contentait de fixer le sol d'un regard vide. Dans sa tête, il était à nouveau au Bengale – ou dans un enfer personnel y ressemblant. Les scènes d'horreur se répétaient les unes après les autres, dans un enchevêtrement de souvenirs morbides qui perdaient peu à peu leur sens. La seule lueur de conscience dans son esprit était maintenue par le souvenir de Jim : n'eut-été pour l'espoir que Moriarty vienne le chercher, Sebastian aurait probablement déjà sombré dans la folie. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation, et il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur éternellement.

Il venait d'être jeté une énième fois dans sa cellule, après une interrogation aussi peu fructueuse que les précédentes. S'il avait été en mesure d'y réfléchir, Sebastian aurait sûrement compris que les gardes ne s'attaquaient plus à lui que par principe, car la possibilité d'obtenir de lui des informations était réduite à néant. Mais Sebastian concentrait toutes ses maigres forces sur Jim. Son amour était la seule ancre qui l'empêchait de sombrer définitivement dans l'enfer de son cerveau, et il s'y accrochait comme une âme perdue – ce qu'il était. Jim, Jim viendrait le sauver… peut-être. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, au moins il pourrait être fier de son second. Sebastian ne le trahirait pas.

Il ne pouvait s'être passé plus d'une heure lorsque le bruit du verrou de sa cellule en train d'être ouvert lui fit relever la tête. Sous ses yeux indifférents, la lourde porte de métal s'entrouvrit légèrement. Il y eut quelques murmures assourdis avant qu'elle ne soit poussée plus franchement. Sebastian, assis sur le sol de sa cellule, observa sans réaction les trois hommes qui venaient d'apparaître dans l'encadrement.

-On y est, annonça l'un d'eux d'une voix basse, probablement dans un micro.

-Moran ? s'enquit le deuxième.

Le sniper lui lança un regard vide. Les gardes étaient déjà venus une heure plus tôt. N'avaient-ils pas encore compris que ces interrogatoires étaient inutiles ? Il ferma les yeux. Augmenter leur fréquence ne changerait rien à la résolution de Sebastian.

Les vêtements inhabituels des trois hommes – une combinaison grise sombre et une cagoule relevée sur leur tête – n'avaient pourtant rien à voir avec les uniformes des gardes de la prison mais dans l'état apathique dans lequel se trouvait Sebastian, ces détails ne firent que tirer une faible sonnette d'alarme dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

Les hommes d'approchèrent de lui pour l'examiner. Ce qu'ils virent ne dut pas leur plaire, car deux d'entre eux grimacèrent. Le troisième se baissa et attrapa les mains menottées de Sebastian.

-Il faut faire vite, rappela-t-il à ses camarades.

Sebastian entrouvrit les yeux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Dans son esprit, la sonnette se fit un peu plus forte.

Il fallut une minute à l'homme, sous le regard intrigué du sniper, pour ouvrir les menottes. Les deux autres intrus surveillaient la porte quand leur collègue jeta les menottes sur le sol, les faisant se retourner.

Sebastian se redressa contre le mur, frottant ses poignets endoloris. Au milieu des brumes de la dissociation, une lueur de conscience commençait à émerger. Ces hommes ne travaillaient pas pour le MI6. Ils étaient là pour une autre raison. Mais son instinct de survie exacerbé par sa situation ne lui permettait pas de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, ou d'espérer un sauvetage trop miraculeux pour être crédible.

Un des deux hommes qui faisaient le guet s'approcha du sniper et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Moran, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Sebastian soutint son regard.

-Mal, marmonna-t-il. Mal. J'ai… mal.

-C'est normal, dans votre état. On va s'occuper de vous.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main. Le sniper la fixa un moment, hésitant, avant de prendre appuie sur le mur pour se relever sans aide. L'autre sourit.

-Pas si mal que ça, apparemment.

-On va avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible, lança l'homme qui avait défait les menottes.

L'autre acquiesça.

-Tu as raison. Vous pensez pouvoir tenir une arme ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Moran.

L'interpellé releva la tête. En même temps que le mot « arme », l'alarme dans son esprit se faisait finalement entendre, et il était à présent parfaitement réveillé – quoique pas vraiment en phase avec la réalité. L'adrénaline prenait à nouveau possession de son corps, prenant le pas sur la réflexion. Quoi que puisse lui vouloir ces hommes, avoir une arme ne pouvait que l'aider.

Il hocha donc la tête, et tendit la main lorsque l'homme fourragea dans sa combinaison. Il lui tendit finalement un revolver, que Sebastian prit sans hésiter.

S'il avait pu douter de tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent, le poids de l'arme dans sa main était on ne peut plus réel, et rendit son habituel courage au vétéran. Il n'était plus sans ressources et à la merci de forces extérieurs. Seulement à celles de son propre esprit, malade, perdu et tout aussi torturé que l'avait été son corps au cours des derniers jours.

L'homme commit l'erreur de lui tourner le dos.

Faisant appel à des années de réflexes militaires, Sebastian empoigna le col de la combinaison et le tira violemment vers lui, avant de plaquer le canon de son arme contre son crâne. En entendant le cri du premier, les deux autres hommes se retournèrent. Le sniper les regarda tour à tour.

-Vous laissez tomber vos armes, grogna-t-il à leur attention. Vous restez ici. Vous me laissez partir. Sinon…

Il agita légèrement le revolver, tirant un gémissement d'angoisse à son otage.

-Bang !

L'un d'eux se baissa lentement vers le sol, tout en plongeant une main dans sa combinaison. L'autre ne quitta pas Sebastian des yeux, et annonça dans son micro :

-Erreur de calcul. Il n'est pas stable. On va devoir passer au plan B…

Il se tût un moment, fronçant les sourcils. Sebastian ne bougeait toujours pas, mais appuya plus fort son arme en voyant que le deuxième garde ne réagissait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Monsieur, on ne peut pas…

Il y eut à nouveau un bref silence, puis l'homme posa la main sur le bras de son collègue. Sebastian réalisa brusquement que ce dernier avait sorti de sa veste une seringue, profitant que l'attention du sniper était sur l'homme au micro. Le sniper braqua son arme sur celui à la seringue, tenant toujours fermement son otage.

-Pas de plan B. Il veut lui parler.

L'homme à la seringue lança un regard soucieux à son collègue.

-Qui veut me parler ? aboya Sebastian.

Personne ne répondit, mais l'homme se contenta de lever une main en l'air, montrant qu'il n'avait pas d'arme, et de lui tendre son oreillette et son micro de l'autre. Sebastian hésita un instant, l'observant d'un œil suspicieux, puis relâcha sa prise sur son otage pour prendre l'objet. Sans quitter les trois hommes des yeux, il porta l'appareil à son oreille.

-Allô ?

-Sebastian.

Le sniper écarquilla les yeux, et failli lâcher son arme sous la surprise. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il ne croyait plus jamais l'entendre.

-Jim ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-Je suis là.

Sebastian reprenait progressivement ses esprits. Si Jim était là, tout se passerait bien. Il n'était peut-être pas perdu après tout.

\- Calme-toi, Sebastian. Et écoute-moi. Il y a trois hommes dans ta cellule. Ils vont te faire sortir d'ici, mais tu dois leur faire confiance. Si tu les suis, tout se passera bien.

-Ils sont avec toi ?

-Je les ai envoyé. Sebastian, tu dois rester calme et faire ce qu'ils te disent. Tu comprends ?

-Ils vont nous trouver, répliqua-t-il en ignorant la question. Les gardes…

Il frissonna à cette pensée. Il ne voulait plus tomber aux mains de ces hommes.

-Les gardes sont hors d'état de nuire… mais pas pour longtemps, alors vous devez vous dépêcher.

Sebastian acquiesça, bien que Jim ne puisse pas le voir.

-D'accord.

-Je vais te faire sortir de là, Tiger. Je te le promets.

Jim se tût. Sebastian hésita un instant, puis rendit le micro et l'oreillette à leur propriétaire.

-Moran, il faut nous suivre, fit l'un des hommes. Nous avons bloqué les gardes et les caméras, et quelqu'un au QG contrôle les ouvertures, mais nous ne savons pas combien de temps il faudra pour que le MI6 reprenne le contrôle.

Moran hocha la tête et les suivit dans le couloir. Deux hommes marchaient devant lui, le troisième fermait la marche. Les lieux étaient déserts – ils n'étaient de toute manière pas beaucoup fréquentés en temps normal, mais cette fois-ci, l'absence de gardes était flagrante. Sebastian était loin d'être revenu à son état normal, mais l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines, le poids de l'arme dans sa main, et la certitude que Jim l'attendait au bout du tunnel l'avaient au moins ramené à un état de conscience suffisante pour assurer sa survie. A présent il se sentait comme un animal traqué plutôt que comme un zombie et il n'est jamais bon de traquer un tigre.

L'avancée dans les couloirs déserts de la base se fit dans un silence circonspect. Les trois intrus semblaient savoir parfaitement se repérer, tandis que les lieux semblaient à Sebastian comme un labyrinthe. La lumière des néons heurtait ses yeux fatigués, et il entendait chaque son, chaque craquement, chaque bruit de pas comme amplifié dix fois. Il était ultra-conscient de son environnement, comme si son cerveau voulait rattraper l'inactivité et l'apathie des jours précédents. Personne ne parlait, et ses guides s'arrêtaient de temps à autre pour jeter un œil dans un couloir avant de s'y engager. Toutes les portes qu'ils traversèrent étaient déverrouillées, et s'ouvrirent sans un grincement.

Sebastian triturait avec anxiété la gâchette de son arme. Tout ça était trop parfait. Où étaient passés les gardes ? Comment toutes les portes pouvaient-elles être ouvertes sur son chemin ? Il tenta d'ignorer ces pensées, et se concentra sur Jim. La liberté était à seulement quelques couloirs de là, et son petit ami l'attendait au dehors. Il avait eu peur que Moriarty ne l'abandonne, mais il avait eu tort.

Ils étaient finalement parvenus dans le hall principal, et les portes du bâtiment étaient seulement à une dizaine de mètre du petit groupe, lorsqu'une alarme retentit soudain, accompagnée de bruits de courses.

-Merde ! pesta un des hommes en combinaison, en se retournant vers la source du bruit.

-Des gardes, marmonna un deuxième d'une voix urgente dans son micro. Ils nous ont retrouvés.

Les deux autres sortirent leur arme, tandis que Sebastian regardait autour de lui, l'air hagard.

-Quasiment, répondit l'homme au micro à une question inaudible.

Il fit un signe du bras à ses compagnons, au moment même où des gardes armés apparaissaient à l'autre extrémité du hall.

-On sort ! Le van est là !

Ils se mirent à courir vers la porte, mais se stoppèrent net en entendant un cri de rage s'élever derrière eux.

Sebastian ne les avait pas suivi, et tirait balle après balle sur les gardes. Ces derniers s'étaient repliés dans le couloir par réflexe, mais en ressortaient à présent pour riposter.

-Meeeeeerde… jura un des sauveteurs en se précipitant à nouveau vers le sniper enragé. Les deux autres ouvrirent également le feu sur les gardes, dans une tentative irréfléchie de protéger Sebastian.

-Moran, venez ! cria l'homme en agrippant le bras de Sebastian et en jetant son arme à terre.

Le sniper résista quelques instants, avant de comprendre que pour une fois, la violence ne lui permettrait pas de sauver sa peau, et qu'il ferait mieux de suivre les autres.

Un van les attendait dehors, toutes portières ouvertes. Il démarra aussitôt que les quatre fugitifs furent à bord.

L'un des deux hommes qui avaient tiré sur les gardes avait été blessé à la jambe. Un de ses compagnons lui fit un bandage de fortune, tandis que l'autre s'assurait de l'état de Sebastian. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et respirait profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Les coups de feu du hall résonnaient encore dans sa tête, mais il savait qu'il était en sécurité à présent.

L'homme au micro fit son dernier rapport.

-Nous sommes dans le van, annonça-t-il. Moran va bien… en dehors de tout ce qu'il a subi pendant qu'il était seul là-dedans. Orton est blessé, mais rien qu'on ne puisse pas guérir rapidement. Nous les conduisons directement au QG de Baynes Street pour qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

Après avoir reçu la réponse de son interlocuteur, il retira l'oreillette et la rangea dans sa poche.

-Direction Camden Town, annonça-t-il au chauffeur, qui avait de toute manière entendu la conversation.

Sebastian se laissa aller à sourire. Il était hors de danger à présent. En tout cas pour le moment.

oOoOoOo

Jim Moriarty était assis à son bureau, le regard fixé dans le vide. L'attente était longue, mais bien qu'il soit le patron, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des recommandations du médecin, pas quand il en allait du bon rétablissement de Sebastian. Le sniper avait été ramené sain et sauf – plus sauf que réellement sain, à vrai dire – au QG de la Firme, et Jim n'était pas autorisé à lui parler pour le moment. Il avait besoin de « repos et d'éviter les stimulations émotionnelles », lui avait-on dit. Il avait pu lui rendre visite et constater par lui-même les blessures et l'état physique terrible dans lequel était Sebastian, tandis que ce dernier dormait mais pas question de lui parler avant qu'on se soit assuré que son état mental était stable. En attendant, il pensait à Holmes. L'homme avait touché juste en s'attaquant à Sebastian – beaucoup trop juste. Mais il connaissait bien mal Moriarty s'il pensait que ses actions n'auraient aucunes conséquences. Le criminel attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, et Holmes aurait probablement oublié l'événement lorsque sa vengeance s'abattrait, tortueuse et sans pitié, et aussi proche du cœur de l'Homme de Glace que cette attaque l'avait été de celui du Napoléon du Crime.

On frappa plusieurs coups à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez ! répondit Jim d'une voix exaspérée.

Le visiteur entrouvrit la porte et hésita un instant avant d'entrer. Il s'agissait d'un des trois agents qui avaient mené l'opération de sauvetage.

-Le docteur Gazon dit que vous pouvez venir voir monsieur Moran, Monsieur.

Moriarty se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Déjà ? Il m'avait fait comprendre que Sebastian ne serait pas en état de voir qui que ce soit avant au moins un jour.

-Il se trouve que… Moran vous réclame. Avec insistance.

Jim s'accorda un léger sourire. Il en faisait sûrement voir de toutes les couleurs à ses médecins. C'était typique de Sebastian.

La porte de l'infirmerie était fermée, mais Moriarty ne s'arrêta même pas pour toquer. Lorsqu'il entra, un médecin était en train d'examiner les machines à côté du lit dans lequel était allongé Sebastian. Ce dernier était torse nu et couvert de pansements, bandages, aiguilles et fils divers. En voyant son petit ami entrer, le sniper voulut se relever de son lit.

-Jim !

-Non, non, non, restez allongé, Sebastian, répliqua le docteur en le forçant à se remettre au lit.

Jim s'approcha du lit.

-Merci, docteur Gazon, dit-il à l'intention du médecin, je pense que vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant.

-Mais je dois m'occuper de Sebastian… rétorqua Gazon.

-Je vais m'en charger à présent, insista Moriarty d'une voix sans appel.

Le médecin comprit le message, et sortit finalement de la pièce en adressant un dernier signe de tête à son patient.

Il avait à peine fermé la porte que Sebastian agrippa la chemise de Jim pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Jim suivit le mouvement, emporté par la passion du sniper. Le baiser avait le goût du sang, et ne faisait que rappeler à Jim l'horreur dont il venait de tirer Sebastian.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué… murmura ce dernier lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Jim constata avec surprise qu'il y avait des larmes dans les yeux de Sebastian. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu lui faire pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi, lui d'habitude si fort et sûr de lui ?

-Je suis là maintenant, Sebastian. C'est terminé.

-Je ne leur ai rien…

-Je sais, le coupa Jim, je sais. Je l'aurais déjà su sinon. Et quand bien même…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais il était évident que Jim n'en aurait pas tenu rigueur à Sebastian s'il avait divulgué des informations à Mycroft. Et pourtant Moriarty n'était normalement pas tendre avec les traîtres.

Sebastian avait dû se rendre compte du trouble de son petit ami, car il préféra changer le sujet.

-Comment as-tu fait ? La sécurité du MI6 est impénétrable, et pourtant il n'y avait pas un seul garde sur notre chemin quand nous sommes sortis. Et comment tu m'as retrouvé aussi facilement?

Jim secoua la tête et sourit.

-Je ne t'ai pas retrouvé facilement. J'ai dû faire appel à tous mes agents infiltrés au gouvernement, deux d'entre eux ont d'ailleurs été démasqués. Ils n'ont pas été assez prudents dans leurs recherches. Mais Mycroft a commis l'erreur de te retenir près de Londres, ça nous a aidé.

-Mycroft ? releva Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils.

Jim avait oublié que le sniper n'avait jamais entendu parler de Holmes.

-Mycroft Holmes est l'homme le plus puissant du pays, expliqua-t-il. Et le plus prétentieux, si tu veux mon avis. Il dirige à lui seul tout le gouvernement britannique. Et il voit mes activités d'un assez mauvais œil.

-Il m'a kidnappé pour que je lui donne des informations sur le réseau… marmonna Sebastian. Il devait connaître ma position dans la Firme.

-Non, le contredit Jim. Il t'a kidnappé pour que je me rende.

Sebastian le fixa un moment sans un mot, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette éventualité.

-Tu devais servir de monnaie d'échange, continue Jim en remarquant le mutisme de son compagnon. Ta liberté contre la mienne.

-Et il s'attendait réellement à ce que tu te rendes ?

Jim secoua la tête.

-Probablement pas. Il est trop intelligent pour faire un raccourci pareil. Mais il pensait certainement que j'essaierai de négocier et qu'il s'en tirerait avec des informations utiles.

En vérité, Moriarty ne savait pas à quel jeu jouait l'Homme de Glace, mais il savait qu'il finirait par trouver. Il préféra changer le sujet.

-Notre agent, qui travaillait à la base 38, celle où tu étais retenu, a réussi à pirater les systèmes de sécurité. C'était assez facile à faire depuis l'intérieur. Il a ensuite passé le contrôle à notre QG, qui a désactivé à distance toutes les caméras de la base et verrouillé tous les endroits où se trouvaient des gardes ou du personnel. Seules les portes sur le trajet de la sortie étaient déverrouillées, et nous avons fait entrer une petite équipe pour s'occuper de toi.

Sebastian réfléchit un instant.

-Me donner une arme n'était une très bonne idée, fit-il finalement remarquer. J'ai failli assassiner un de tes hommes. Tu devais savoir que je n'étais pas dans un état normal.

-Il fallait que tu puisses te défendre, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, justifia Jim. En cas de problème, les agents avaient ordre de te droguer pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais ça devait être en dernier ressort.

-Leur dernier ressort, ils l'ont sorti au bout d'une minute…

-On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été très coopératif, rétorqua Jim.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais mes réflexes de survie étaient un peu en vrac. Je n'ai pas passé des journées très amusantes dans cette prison.

Jim se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, tournant le dos au malade.

-Ils paieront pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire, Sebastian. Holmes doit comprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas à toi sans conséquences.

-Entendu, acquiesça Sebastian. Crois-moi, moi aussi je veux me venger. Dès que je serais remis, tu n'auras qu'à m'indiquer où on peut trouver ce Mycrosoft, ou peu importe son nom. Une balle entre les deux yeux devrait suffire à lui faire comprendre que c'était une grosse erreur.

-Non !

Sebastian sursauta.

-Comment ça, non ? Je croyais que tu voulais te venger.

Jim se retourna à nouveau vers le sniper.

-Tuer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas une vengeance, c'est un défouloir. Je veux le détruire. Qu'il voit sa vie s'effondrer autour de lui, et qu'il sache que c'est moi qui l'ai anéantie.

Sebastian observa Jim d'un air soucieux. Son visage était lisse, sans émotion mais ses yeux… ses yeux brûlaient d'une rage froide que Sebastian n'avait encore jamais observée. Et pendant un instant, il eut peur. Il avait déjà vu Moriarty en colère, et il savait à quel point cet homme avec qui il partageait sa vie était dangereux – même pour lui. Mais jamais encore il n'avait vu cette terrible et froide détermination. En cet instant, il avait le sentiment que Jim était prêt à détruire aveuglément tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route afin d'atteindre son but, et peu importe s'il se détruisait lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas un peu… exagéré ? demanda Sebastian, hésitant. Je suis là. Je vais bien, et il n'y aura pas de conséquences sur le long terme, d'après Gazon. En tout cas, pas plus que toutes les cochonneries qui traînent déjà dans ma tête depuis le Bengale, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Jim serra brièvement la main du sniper.

-Non. C'est ce qui arrive quand on touche à ceux que j'aime.

Il s'éloigna du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Jim ! l'interpella Sebastian.

Il se retourna.

Sebastian le fixa dans les yeux un moment, avant de demander :

-Tu ferais la même chose pour Richard ?

Le visage de Moriarty était indéchiffrable.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.


	14. Réunion familiale

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est le retour du jumeau secret et de Moran junior… Parce que plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Surtout quand on s'appelle Moriarty ou Moran.

J'aimerais particulièrement remercier mon ami Jean pour son aide précieuse sur ce chapitre, iel a de très bonnes idées quand il s'agit de faire capoter une réunion familiale.

Par ailleurs, j'ai terminé d'écrire la fanfic centrée sur Richard et Severin donc je vous ai parlé dernièrement, intitulée Premier Pas. Elle est actuellement en phase d'édition et devrait être publiée en Juin.

Bonne lecture !

Warnings : violence physique, enlèvement, harcèlement scolaire (mentionné)

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 14 - Réunion familiale**

Une longue journée venait de se terminer pour Richard Brook, et il n'aspirait plus qu'à rejoindre ses pénates et passer une soirée tranquille avec son petit ami. Severin et lui avaient récemment pris la décision d'emménager ensemble, ce qui était une première pour Richard, et un des meilleurs choix qu'il ait fait de sa vie. Certes, la cohabitation dans un petit appartement n'était pas toujours facile pour un homme timide et réservé, habitué à vivre seul, mais il ne s'était pourtant jamais senti autant chez lui qu'auprès de Severin.

Ce dernier était déjà là lorsque Richard arriva, et lisait un livre dans le canapé. Il laissa son compagnon poser ses affaires et se mettre à l'aise avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser.

-Bonne journée aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas croisé…

Richard soupira.

-On m'a collé des heures supplémentaires ce midi… un aller-retour jusqu'à Carland Cross. J'ai à peine eu le temps de manger, et je suis exténué.

-Hey. C'est bientôt le week-end, Bunny. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

Richard souris et s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de Severin.

-Je sais, c'est ton anniversaire. Je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Oh, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Enfin, si. Bref… Mon frère va venir passer le week-end ici. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et j'ai vraiment envie de te le présenter.

-Sebastian ? En effet, il est sans doute temps que je le rencontre, acquiesça Richard.

Richard semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer l'ainé des Moran, mais Severin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

-Si c'est à propos de ton frère, dit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de Richard, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est juste Sebastian.

Richard sourit.

-Je peux supporter la présence de mon frère, tu sais. Mais tu as raison, c'est mieux que seul Sebastian vienne.

oOoOoOo

-En Cornouailles ? Sérieusement ?

Jim Moriarty faisait les cents pas dans son salon, l'air excédé. L'idée de partir en Cornouailless ne le gênait pas tant que ça, mais il opposait une résistance simplement par principe. Il ne fallait pas que Sebastian s'habitue à ce qu'il accepte tout.

Ce dernier l'observait marcher en cercles d'un pas vif. Il n'était pas dupe, mais plutôt que de le confronter à ce sujet, il préférait simplement attendre que son petit ami ai terminé de faire son numéro de drama queen et se mette à faire ses valises.

-Ecoute, c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère, répliqua-t-il néanmoins. Et il ne peut pas venir jusqu'à Londres. C'est juste un week-end, la Firme peut bien se passer de toi deux jours.

Jim hocha la tête négativement.

-Fal Vale, en plus ! De tous les endroits possibles en Cornouailles, il faut que ce soit ce trou paumé !

Sebastian eut un petit sourire sarcastique.

-Permet moi de te rappeler que c'est toi qui as fait muter mon frère dans ce « trou paumé », Jim. Tu aurais dû anticiper les réunions de famille quand tu as pris cette décision.

-C'est entièrement la faute de Richard. C'est lui qui est allé s'enterrer là-bas.

-Et pourquoi, à ton avis ?

Jim fit la moue.

-Parce qu'il me déteste, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui…

Sebastian lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule, déclenchant immédiatement une réaction exagérée de Jim.

-Oh, arrête. Il ne te déteste pas, il a une trouille bleue de toi. Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'il ait peur de toi comme ça…

Jim haussa les épaules.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié la méthode que j'appliquais sur les crétins qui le harcelaient à l'école.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Oh, disons qu'ils ont subi quelques petits… accidents. Des accidents définitifs pour les plus persistants.

-Et maintenant je commence à me demander ce que fichaient tes parents à l'époque… non, non, ne me répond pas, je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir.

Jim ne lui répondit que par un sourire suffisant.

-Bon, de toute manière, continua Sebastian, il est temps que tu revois ton frère dans de bonnes conditions. Severin et moi serons là pour s'assurer que ça ne se transforme pas en guerre fraternelle.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Et par guerre fraternelle, interrompit Sebastian, j'entends toi qui harcèle Richard. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, Severin nous fera la peau à tous les deux, alors je compte sur toi.

-Et qui c'est qui doit s'assurer de la survie de l'autre, maintenant…

-Arrête. C'est moi le baby-sitter, ici.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter ! s'écria Jim, outré.

Sebastian s'affala dans le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais bien sûr.

oOoOoOo

Le train entrait avec un lourd grondement de métal dans la gare de Fal Vale. Richard aimait ce bruit, et le comparait souvent au ronronnement d'une sorte de félin monstrueux, qu'il était un des rares à avoir apprivoisé. Severin se tenait à ses côtés, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent créé par l'engin. Ils fixaient tous deux le train, Severin attendant avec joie la réunion, Richard avec une légère appréhension. Son petit ami lui avait parlé en bien de Sebastian, et Richard se faisait une joie de le rencontrer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que l'aîné des Moran était intimement lié à Jim Moriarty. Richard se serait bien passé de cette connexion. Et malgré le fait que Severin ai confirmé la venue de Sebastian seul, Richard savait que Jim trouverait un moyen de venir fourrer le nez dans ses affaires.

Les portes du train commençaient à s'ouvrir, et Severin prit distraitement la main de Richard dans la sienne. Le jeune homme se reprit. Il était là pour faire la connaissance du frère de Severin, pas pour s'inquiéter de son propre jumeau. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il se promit qu'il ne laisserait pas son animosité envers Jim ruiner ses relations avec la famille de Severin.

-Hey ! s'écria joyeusement Severin en tirant sur la main de Richard. Le voilà !

Il pointa du doigt un des wagons quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. En effet, un grand homme blond venait de descendre sur le quai, chargé d'une large valise. Severin lui fit de grands signes de la main, mais Sebastian ne lui répondit pas. Il venait de se tourner à nouveau vers la porte du wagon, pour aider à descendre…

Richard se renfrogna. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Jim ne raterait pas une occasion d'embêter son frère. Severin semblait également surpris et décontenancé par l'apparition du fameux criminel consultant. Ce dernier était à présent descendu du wagon, et s'approchait en compagnie de Sebastian. Le sniper affichait un grand sourire, et agita la main en direction de son frère Jim portait des lunettes de soleil, et Richard n'arrivait pas à lire son visage.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration. Pas question de se laisser écraser par la simple présence de son frère. Severin était là pour le soutenir, Jim avait son propre baby-sitter, et Richard en avait assez de se faire marcher sur les pieds par ses propres craintes.

Il lâcha donc la main de Severin pour s'avancer vers les deux nouveaux venus, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Sebastian ! Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, dit-il en tendant la main vers le grand blond.

Le sniper était plus grand que Severin d'au moins une demi-tête, et Richard était déjà un nain comparé à son petit ami. Mais le sourire jovial de Sebastian et ses yeux bleu pétillants contrebalançait l'impression menaçante qu'il pouvait parfois donner.

Sebastian tendit la valise à Jim pour serrer la main de Richard.

-Moi de même. Severin m'a énormément parlé de toi, mais ça reste… étrange de te rencontrer pour de vrai.

Il se tourna vers Jim, puis revint à Richard.

-Vous vous ressemblez vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Jim secoua la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-On peut dire que vous avez un type, vous les Moran…

-Oh, tu peux parler, répliqua Sebastian d'un ton faussement outré. Vous aussi, vous êtes deux à aimer les grands blonds musclés…

Richard entendit Severin s'esclaffer dans son dos.

-Jim… ça faisait longtemps, fit-il en se tournant finalement vers son frère jumeau. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Le ton de sa voix restait amical, mais il était très clair pour Jim qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un masque, et que Richard n'était aucunement heureux de le voir. Si Severin et Sebastian avaient remarqué la froideur dissimulée du jeune homme, ils ne le laissèrent pas paraître.

-Il m'a forcé à venir, répondit Jim en donnait un coup de coude amical dans les côtes de Sebastian. Mais je suis content de te voir. Et surtout, je suis ravi que tu te sois enfin trouvé quelqu'un ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Severin. Avec un Moran, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire pour mon frère.

_Comme si tu t'étais jamais fait du souci pour moi… _songea Richard. Mais c'était faux. Sous ses abords cruels et manipulateurs, Jim s'était toujours soucié de la protection de son frère, et Richard le savait. Seulement, il se serait bien passé de la protection d'un homme comme Moriarty, qui se manifestait généralement par la disparition mystérieuse de toute personne qui causait du tort à Richard, par l'assignation de gardes du corps officieux, et par une surveillance quasi-constante de ses déplacements.

Severin semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, car il vint finalement à sa rescousse.

-Bon, on ne va pas rester toute la journée sur le quai de la gare, si ? demanda-t-il à la ronde.

Sebastian lui sourit.

-Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Ils quittèrent le quai pour se diriger vers la sortie de la gare, Severin prenant la valise de Jim dans une main et la main de Richard dans l'autre. Jim lança un regard appuyé à Sebastian, qui soupira avant de prendre à son tour la main de son petit ami.

Il leur fallut une petite heure pour aller à l'appartement de Severin et Richard, y déposer leurs affaires, s'organiser pour pouvoir accueillir l'invité surprise qu'était Jim, et finalement rejoindre le pub dans lequel les deux hôtes avaient prévu d'emmener leurs visiteurs. Il s'agissait d'une grande salle poursuivie d'une terrasse, qui donnait sur une petite place peu fréquentée. Richard et Severin s'y rendaient souvent et commençaient à être connus du staff. Leur serveur, un grand homme aux longs cheveux bruns, fût donc étonné de découvrir le sosie du jeune homme assis à la même table.

-Vous ne nous aviez jamais dit que vous aviez un frère, Richard ! s'exclama-t-il quand il vint prendre leurs commandes.

-Jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler, répondit l'interpelé avec un sourire contrit.

L'homme lui sourit en retour, et prit leurs commandes avant de les laisser entre eux.

-Alors, fit Jim une fois qu'ils furent seuls à leur table, racontez-moi : comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, tous les deux ?

Richard soupira.

-Tu le sais déjà très bien, Monsieur « j'ai des yeux partout ».

-Mes yeux à Fal Vale, en l'occurrence, sont les beaux yeux bleus de ton petit ami, et il ne m'a rien dit.

-Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, protesta Severin, je n'étais même pas au courant que je travaillais pour toi.

Sebastian leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Bon, vous n'allez pas commencer ! Et d'ailleurs, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir. Severin ne m'a rien raconté non plus.

Severin se tourna vers Richard.

-Très bien, mais alors c'est Rich' qui s'en occupe. C'est lui qui sait raconter les histoires.

Richard sourit.

-Severin est arrivé à Fal Vale il y a un peu plus d'un an. Ce jour-là, on avait tous été prévenus par une note de l'arrivée d'un nouveau chef technicien, mais je ne me sentais pas concerné. Je suis simplement conducteur de train, et je travaille rarement avec les techniciens. Mais avant le début des roulements de la matinée, il est venu dans la salle de repos se présenter à tout le monde. Aucun nouveau venu n'avait jamais fait ça, j'ai trouvé ça sympa de sa part. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il était plutôt beau garçon… de manière totalement objective et sans arrière-pensée, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard entendu à son petit ami, qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans le côté. Il avait cette sorte d'aura, de charisme… les gens allaient vers lui naturellement, lui parlaient sans peur. En bon antisocial que je suis, je me suis contenté de lui dire bonjour et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, je doute qu'il m'ai remarqué.

-Je t'ai surtout remarqué parce que tu restais tout le temps dans ton coin… interrompit Severin.

Le récit de Richard fut momentanément interrompu par l'arrivée du serveur qui apportait leurs commandes. Richard et Severin le remercièrent. Sebastian profita de l'intermission pour jeter un coup d'œil insistant de l'autre côté de la place. Un homme se tenait adossé à l'entrée d'une boutique, en train de fumer une cigarette. Il semblait fixer leur table, mais détourna le regard dès qu'il s'aperçut du blond qui l'observait d'un mauvais œil. Jim, remarquant le comportement étrange du sniper, lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Sebastian ne lui répondit pas.

-Toujours est-il que nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment parlé, repris finalement Richard. Mais je l'ai croisé à nouveau régulièrement, sur le quai, dans la salle de repos, pendant les pauses repas… jusqu'au jour où il a décidé de venir me voir, parce que j'avais l'air d'être seul. Et en effet, je l'étais. Je mangeais parfois avec un ami, rarement plusieurs, et le plus souvent tout seul, et il avait dû le remarquer. Nous avons discuté, de son emménagement à Fal Vale, de ma vie sur place, du travail à la gare, et très vite j'ai commencé à me sentir à l'aise, à me livrer beaucoup plus que je ne le fais en temps normal. C'est l'effet que Severin a sur tout le monde. A partir de là, nous avons commencé à nous voir plus souvent, et une amitié solide s'est développée entre nous… enfin, extérieurement du moins. Parce que je me suis rapidement rendu compte que mes sentiments pour Severin n'avaient rien de platonique. Et vous savez comment ça peut être lorsqu'on est gay, toujours au placard, et amoureux d'un homme dont on croit être juste l'ami. J'ai essayé la bonne vieille méthode consistant à envoyer des signaux ici et là, sans être trop visible, au cas où je me serais trompé… et c'était difficile, car j'avais vraiment peur de perdre l'amitié de Severin s'il se rendait compte que j'étais amoureux de lui. C'est un sentiment terrifiant, ressentir de l'amour pour quelqu'un dont on sait qu'il pourrait se retourner contre nous à tout moment. On a des siècles de stéréotypes et de préjugés jouant contre nous. Donc je suis simplement resté prudent. La prudence, c'est l'histoire de ma vie : je passe mon temps à faire profil bas, à essayer de ne pas faire de vagues, de ne pas me faire remarquer. Mais on fait toujours des erreurs. Enfin, cette fois-là, c'était une bonne erreur. On était en train de se promener dans un parc en bordure de la ville. Il faisait beau, et on s'était arrêtés sur un banc pour se reposer. On a dû passer au moins une bonne heure comme ça, et… Severin était fatigué, alors il a mis sa tête sur mon épaule pour dormir. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, Severin n'est pas du genre tactile, mais je n'allais franchement pas me plaindre. Et à ce moment-là, avec Severin à côté de moi, ses cheveux blonds sur ma joue, sa respiration qui faisait bouger sa tête sur mon épaule… mon esprit a cessé de fonctionner correctement. Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui et à quel point j'avais envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Et j'ai donc fait la chose la plus stupide du monde…

-Tu l'as embrassé ? demanda Jim.

-Mais non ! se récria son frère. Tu me crois idiot à ce point-là ? J'ai simplement murmuré un « Je t'aime » dans le vent. J'étais persuadé qu'il dormait et qu'il ne m'entendrait pas, mais je l'ai immédiatement senti se raidir. C'est à ce moment que j'ai cru que j'avais tout fichu en l'air. Il s'est redressé et m'a demandé ce que j'avais dit, je lui ai dit, « Rien ». Il a insisté, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais je me suis mis à paniquer, j'étais certain que si je lui avouais mes sentiments il se moquerait de moi. Alors je me suis levé, j'ai pris mon sac et j'ai quitté le parc en courant. Je ne me suis pas retourné en l'entendant m'appeler, je ne me suis pas retourné en sortant du parc, je ne me suis pas retourné avant d'arriver chez moi. J'avais déjà trois SMS, mais je ne les ai pas ouverts. J'ai ignoré tous les appels de Severin pendant la soirée, j'avais trop peur d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. J'ai essayé de me changer les idées en regardant des films jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, sans grand succès impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à ma monstrueuse boulette. Le lendemain, en arrivant à la gare, j'ai fait mon possible pour l'éviter. Mais il a fini par me trouver, et je ne pouvais décemment pas l'ignorer encore alors qu'il était juste à côté de moi. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai essayé de m'excuser pour la veille, de manière très maladroite… jusqu'à ce qu'il me coupe pour me demander si ça me gênerait qu'il m'embrasse. Autant dire qu'à ce moment-là, mon cerveau a plus ou moins fermé boutique. J'ai simplement réussi à bégayer un pathétique « bien sûr que non », avant qu'il ne se penche et m'embrasse. A partir de là… on a essayé d'apprendre comment se comporter comme un couple normal et pas un gay socialement handicapé et son petit ami surprotecteur.

Sebastian s'esclaffa.

-Surprotecteur… je te reconnais bien là, Sev !

-On ne sortait pas ensemble depuis deux jours qu'il y avait déjà des rumeurs parmi tous les techniciens, expliqua Severin. Alors j'y ai mis un terme en les confirmant, et en faisant comprendre à cette bande d'idiots que si qui que ce soit embêtait Richard parce qu'il aime les hommes, leur visage rencontrerait mon poing très gay.

Jim sourit.

-Je suis heureux de voir que la sécurité de mon frère est entre de bonnes mains.

-Severin est mon petit ami, Jim, répliqua Richard, pas mon garde du corps.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, intervint Sebastian.

-Bon, et toi ? demanda Severin à son frère. Tu m'as déjà raconté comment tu as rencontré Jim, mais jamais comment vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble !

Sebastian raconta donc comment il avait commencé à avoir des soupçons concernant l'identité de son colocataire, et la quasi-tentative d'assassinat qui en avait résulté. Richard comprenait mal comment Sebastian avait pu persister après cela en revanche, il imaginait très bien ce que son frère avait pu ressentir. Sebastian était un être étrange et imprévisible, et Moriarty le voyait certainement comme une énigme à résoudre. De là à développer des sentiments pour Sebastian… Jim n'était pas connu pour céder facilement à son cœur, mais le sniper semblait avoir réussi à abattre une partie des défenses du criminel. Richard connaissait bien son frère, et pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, ses sentiments pour Sebastian n'étaient pas feints. Severin, quant à lui, était impressionné par la persévérance, presque de l'acharnement, de son frère, mais aucunement surpris : Sebastian avait toujours été un garçon têtu, et une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, impossible de lui faire changer de chemin. Contrairement à son frère, Sebastian n'avait jamais eu aucune réticence à flirter avec les hommes aussi bien qu'avec les femmes, alors que Severin avait mis du temps à accepter le fait qu'il ne soit pas strictement hétérosexuel, et encore plus le fait qu'il ne soit pas une fille. De ce fait, Sebastian avait plus tendance à aller vers les gens, et à ne pas lâcher l'affaire quand quelqu'un lui résistait.

La discussion se mit à dériver sur d'autres sujets, jusqu'à ce que le dessert arrive et que Severin requiert l'attention de tout le monde. Il annonça à ses invités que le lendemain était prévue une promenade dans un vieux train à vapeur, une des rares attractions de la région. Sebastian était enthousiaste, mais pas autant que Jim, qui semblait être aux anges. Richard leur expliqua que son frère avait toujours rêvé de travailler avec des trains, et qu'il gardait toujours une pointe de jalousie pour son jumeau qui en avait fait son métier.

-Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux, se récria Jim d'un ton rieur. J'ai le plus beau métier du monde.

-Tu tue des gens, rappela Richard d'une voix sombre.

-Faux. Sebastian tue des gens. Moi, je suis le maître d'orchestre. Lui n'est qu'un simple exécutant.

En temps normal, Sebastian se serait empressé de rappeler à l'ordre son patron quant à sa réelle fonction dans la Firme, mais il était trop occupé à dévisager l'homme à la cigarette, de l'autre côté de la rue. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs cessé de fumer, mais il n'avait pas bougé de son point d'observation de tout le repas, se déplaçant seulement pour s'asseoir sur un banc. Jim, de son côté, faisait mine de ne pas remarquer l'obsession soudaine de son compagnon pour cet inconnu.

Lorsque Richard se leva pour aller aux toilettes à l'intérieur du restaurant, Sebastian commença à le suivre pour aller payer leurs consommations. Severin se récria immédiatement, lui rappelant qu'il était un invité, et qu'il devait laisser les hôtes ce charger de ce genre de détails. Et il disparut à la suite de Richard.

-Bon, quel est le problème ? s'enquit immédiatement Jim dès qu'ils furent seuls.

-Cet homme, là-bas, répondit Sebastian en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder l'homme en question. Je le connais. C'est Chad Bramingston, il faisait partit de la bande de Vauxhall, avec qui nous avons travaillé l'hiver dernier.

-Ceux qui ont essayé de nous arnaquer et que tu as décimés ? rappela le brun. Si tu as bien fait ton travail, ils ne devraient plus poser de problèmes.

-Eh bien, justement. Les agents qui se sont occupé de cette affaire m'ont rapporté que deux membres s'étaient échappés. Des sous-fifres, et Bramingston n'en faisait pas partie, mais visiblement ils se sont trompés.

De l'autre côté de la place, l'intéressé s'était levé et s'était mis à faire les cent pas, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

-Toujours en vie, et très en colère contre toi.

-Combien de temps avant que Severin revienne, d'après toi ?

-Je ne sais pas… cinq minutes, sans doute. Il a tendance à discuter avec les serveurs, et Richard va rester avec lui, mais comme ils ont des invités…

-Bien, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais aller aux toilettes. Quand Richard et Severin ressortiront, ils voudront aller acheter le billet manquant pour le train. Dis leur d'y aller tout de suite pendant que tu m'attends. Ensuite, arrange-toi pour attirer Bramingston dans cette ruelle, là-bas. Tu peux le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais il doit pouvoir répondre à quelques questions. Compris ?

-Compris, chef, répondit Sebastian d'un air grave.

Jim se leva pour rejoindre l'intérieur du bâtiment, presque au moment où Richard et Severin repassaient la porte. Ils ne firent pas d'histoire quand Sebastian déclina de les suivre à la gare, préférant attendre son petit-ami.

-Dans ce cas, on vous retrouve ici dans quinze minutes ?

-C'est parfait.

-Vous pensez pouvoir rester seuls sans faire de bêtises ? plaisanta Richard.

Sebastian se contenta d'acquiescer. _Si tu savais…_

Lorsque les deux autres eurent disparu, il fit rapidement le tour de la place, et s'approcha de Chad Bramingston tout en se composant une mine soucieuse.

-Monsieur, excusez-moi, interpella-t-il. Vous pourriez m'aider ? Mon ami est dans la ruelle, à côté, il est tombé dans les pommes… J'ai besoin d'aide pour le transporter jusqu'à sa voiture.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu, vous voulez que j'appelle les secours ?

Sebastian s'empressa de secouer la tête.

-Non, non. Il a juste un peu trop bu, mais il va bien. Il faut que je le ramène chez lui…

-J'arrive.

Il s'engagea vers la ruelle, le sniper sur ses talons. En pénétrant dans le couloir sombre, il fronça les sourcils, confus.

-Où est…

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin. Moran lui plaqua immédiatement un mouchoir sur la bouche, et le maintint contre le mur en brique, avant de lui enfiler une paire de menottes d'une main ferme. Puis, maintenant d'une main le mouchoir sur le visage de Chad, il sortit de l'autre le revolver qui ne quittait jamais sa poche. L'autre le regardait de ses yeux affolés, tentant de prononcer quelque chose contre le tissu.

-Ca va être très simple, expliqua Sebastian. Pour le moment, tu te tais, tu ne fais pas le moindre bruit. Inutile de tenter de crier, je n'hésiterais pas à te trouer le crâne à la moindre incartade, et j'ai les moyens de m'en sortir sans problème. Personne ne viendra t'aider. Ensuite, quand mon patron arrivera, si tu es encore en vie, on te posera quelques questions. Tu auras intérêt à y répondre rapidement, clairement, et sans mentir. Sinon… Bang !

Bramingston sursauta, mais ne fit pas un bruit. Ses yeux exprimaient la terreur à l'état pure.

Il fallut à peine une minute pour que la silhouette de Moriarty se profile à l'entrée de la ruelle. Il y pénétra à pas mesurés, s'approchant de l'homme attaché avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sebastian se releva, mais garda son arme toujours pointée vers la tête du prisonnier silencieux.

Jim s'arrêta un demi-mètre devant l'homme prostré à terre.

-Bonjour, Chad. Tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien sûr que tu te souviens de moi. Tu ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui, sinon.

-Je ne…

Un coup de pied dans les côtes de la part de Sebastian le fit taire.

-Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné. Je te ferais signe quand ce sera ton tour de parler.

Moriarty ne lança pas un regard à son second. Il s'accroupit face à Chad, mettant ses yeux au niveau de ceux du prisonnier.

-Tu aurais dû mourir depuis longtemps déjà. Tu as eu de la chance que certains de mes hommes soient des incompétents… Et il a fallu que tu gâche ta chance en tentant de venger tes petits copains. Tut-tut-tut.

Chad ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

-Je ne veux savoir qu'une chose, continua le criminel consultant : comment as-tu su que je serais ici aujourd'hui ?

Le prisonnier jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, mais qui eut surtout l'air suppliant, à Moran.

-Tu peux parler, confirma ce dernier.

-Richard, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu te trompes de personne, plaida-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Moriarty.

Sebastian lui balança un nouveau coup de pied, qui l'envoya rouler de douleur dans la poussière.

-Je t'ai dit, sans mentir, rappela le sniper, intraitable.

Le regard de Jim s'était durci.

-Donc tu connais l'existence de Richard. Ca complique les choses, et ça ne fait qu'aggraver ton cas. Vois-tu, qu'on s'en prenne à moi, je peux le comprendre. Et parfois même me montrer tolérant.

C'était un mensonge, Sebastian le savait, mais il n'interrompit pas son patron pour autant.

-Mais qu'on s'en prenne à mon frère, repris le criminel, c'est impardonnable. J'allais presque me montrer clément avec toi, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. On va devoir employer les grands moyens. Sebastian, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son second, appelle ton frère, dit lui que sa petite réunion de famille tombe à l'eau. Nous rentrons à Londres d'urgence… avec un invité.

-Vous ne rentrez nulle part ! intervint la voix furieuse de Severin depuis l'entrée de la ruelle.

Jim fit volte-face. Severin s'approchait d'eux d'un pas décidé, mais fut vite bousculé par Richard qui arrivait en courant.

-Jim, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? vociféra le jeune homme, son expression partagée entre la colère et la panique.

Sebastian leva la main gauche, l'autre tenant toujours l'arme pointée vers la tête de Bramingston.

\- Calme-toi, Richard. C'est une affaire qui regarde la Firme, je doute que tu veuilles y être mêlé.

-Qui regarde la Firme ? C'est mon boulanger que tu menace de ton flingue, pour l'amour du ciel !

-Quoi ?

-Il ressemble peut-être à ton boulanger, intervint Jim, mais cet homme est un membre de gang londonien. Il a essayé de me flouer, il y a eu des conséquences, et maintenant il cherche à se venger. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne s'attaque pas à toi, Richard.

L'homme prostré à terre, le gangster ou le boulanger, n'avait pas bougé ni émit le moindre son, mais observait la scène d'un regard terrifié. Il tremblait. Severin s'accroupit devant lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

-C'est bien Simons, le boulanger, annonça-t-il à l'attention des deux criminels. Il travaillait déjà ici avant que je n'arrive à Fal Vale. S'il avait voulu s'attaquer à Richie, ça fait belle lurette qu'il l'aurait fait. Monsieur Simons, dit-il en se retournant vers l'homme, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. On va arranger la situation, je vous le promets.

Il l'aida à se relever, sous les yeux désapprobateurs de Jim et Sebastian, qui ne semblait pas vouloir avaler la pilule.

-Pour ma défense, dit Moriarty, c'est Sebby qui a cru qu'il s'agissait de Bram-

-Toi, tu te tais, le coupa son frère en lui agitant un doigt rageur sous le nez. Tu ne dis plus un mot. Ça ne te suffit pas de venir ici, t'immiscer dans nos vies et t'en prendre à tous ceux qui nous entourent ? Il faut aussi que tu essaie de nous convaincre que rien n'est de ta faute ? James, tu es un enfoiré, un sale enfoiré de première, tu…

-Richard, l'interrompit Severin en posant une main sur son bras. Comprend-les : ils ne connaissaient pas Simons, ils ont cru qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de dangereux. Dans sa situation, ton frère ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque.

Sebastian entreprit de défaire les menottes du boulanger.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche, il y a eu une méprise.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer au moins ce qui se passe ici ? s'enquit l'homme d'une voix chevrotante.

Jim croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur de la ruelle.

-Un homme qui vous ressemble énormément, et ses associés, ont fait affaire avec moi il y a un moment. Ils n'ont pas respecté nos accords, et je leur ai fait comprendre leur erreur. Malheureusement quelques-uns ont échappé à ma vigilance, dont le dénommé Chad Bramingston, votre sosie. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de courir le risque de représailles, surtout avec mon frère dans les parages. Malheureusement, il y a eu erreur sur la personne… (il jeta un regard éloquent à Sebastian) et il semblerait que vous soyez inoffensif. Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour vous, croyez moi.

-Mais vous êtes qui, à la fin ?

-Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas, intervint le blond. Vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop. On ne devrait même pas vous laisser repartir comme ça…

-Sebastian, gronda son frère.

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, je n'ai rien dit.

Richard s'approcha de Simons en secouant la tête.

-Je suis profondément désolé pour le comportement de mon frère. Il va sans dire que je vous offrirais un dédommagement pour ce que vous avez subi. Si vous pouviez en échange garder pour vous ces événements…

L'homme hocha la tête sans un mot.

-Quant à vous deux, ajouta Richard en se tournant vers Jim et Sebastian, rentrez immédiatement. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle de tout ça. Vous suivez Severin jusqu'à l'appartement, et interdiction formelle d'agresser qui que ce soit, même s'il ressemble au beau-frère du petit-fils d'un type qui vous a volé un pain au chocolat quand vous étiez gosses !

Les deux criminels ne répondirent pas, se contentant de sortir de la ruelle vers la place commerçante, un Severin furieux sur leurs talons.

oOoOoOo

-James. Il va falloir qu'on parle. Ça ne peut plus durer.

La porte claqua violemment derrière Richard alors qu'il entrait en coup de vent dans l'appartement. Severin était assis dans un fauteuil, Jim s'était mis à l'aise sur le canapé, et Sebastian faisait les cents pas dans le salon depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il s'interrompit en voyant Richard.

-Allons, Rich, répliqua son frère d'une voix suave en se redressant. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une habitude, menacer ton boulanger. Personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur, pas même moi.

-Ca partait d'un bon sentiment, intervint Sebastian.

Richard secoua la tête.

-Justement ! C'est une habitude! Pas juste le boulanger, mais tous les gens autour de moi! Tu comptais faire du chantage à Severin pour qu'il devienne mon garde du corps ! Tu as menacé le directeur de ma troupe de théâtre quand tu as appris que nous n'irions pas à Londres ! Et tous nos camarades de classes que tu terrifiais dès qu'ils me disaient le moindre mot ! C'est pire qu'une habitude, c'est une seconde nature chez toi !

-Richard, ces gamins te harcelaient. J'essayais de te protéger, c'est tout.

-Me protéger ? suffoqua le jeune homme. Jim, tu as littéralement assassiné Carl parce qu'il me traitait de pédé ! Ce n'est pas de la protection, ce n'est pas de la vengeance, c'est un défouloir !

-Carl était le pire de tous, répliqua Jim d'une voix sombre. Il t'avait insulté une fois de trop, il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Et personne n'a jamais rien prouvé, ils ne sont jamais remonté jusqu'à toi, ou moi.

-Tu veux que je nomme chaque cas, chaque histoire, chaque fois que tu as menacé, blessé ou tué quelqu'un qui m'avait fait du tort ? Et les répercussions que ça a eu sur ma réputation, sur moi ? Parce qu'on risque de rester là longtemps, Jim.

Sebastian jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, et s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin. S'ils devaient rester ici toute la soirée, autant ne pas rester debout.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, ou de ta vengeance, continua Richard. Certes, quand nous étions plus jeune, j'étais le plus faible de nous deux, et je le suis toujours, mais je suis assez fort pour me défendre seul, et mener ma propre vie !

-Si je n'avais pas fait tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, Richard, tu ne serais pas là où tu es aujourd'hui. Tu serais un comédien ruiné, dépressif, sans amis, à l'amour propre en miette. Les gosses qui te harcelaient à l'école ? C'est moi qui les ai combattus. Les professeurs d'université qui te jugeaient au physique, à la réputation ? C'est moi qui les ai poussés à t'accepter. Tes premières promotions? D'où crois-tu qu'elles viennent?

Le visage de Richard se décomposait au gré des mots de James.

-C'est exactement ça que je suis en train de te dire, répondit-il. Tu t'immisce dans ma vie, tu la change pour qu'elle devienne ce que tu crois être bon, sans te soucier de l'avis du principal intéressé. Tu ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti sans ton aide, Jim. Peut-être pas aussi bien que maintenant, mais sûrement largement assez bien pour être heureux. Et je n'aurais pas à vivre avec la peur constante que tu vienne une fois de plus mettre ton nez dans mes affaires, diriger ma vie à ma place et réduire en miette le monde que je me suis créé. Tu sais pourquoi j'avais si peu d'amis à l'école ? Parce que tout le monde me pointait du doigt en disant, c'est le frère de Jim, ils sont bizarres, tous les gens qui s'approchent d'eux ont des accidents, je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça. Et nos professeurs, c'était pareil. Ta réputation déteignait sur moi, et plus tu t'impliquais dans ma vie, plus ça empirait. Et même maintenant que je suis allé m'enterrer dans ce trou paumé, simplement pour m'éloigner de toi, même maintenant tu trouves le moyen de complètement détruire mon image. Je ne peux même plus aller acheter mon pain sans que le boulanger ai peur de moi !

Jim secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

-Richard, Richard. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un accident. Et s'il s'était réellement agi de Bramingston, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, il t'aurait attaqué aussi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, répondit Richard. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui que je te parle. Aujourd'hui, c'était juste la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Ce dont je te parle, c'est de ta manie de t'interposer à chaque fois que tu penses que je vais avoir un problème. Je suis grand, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, et quoi que tu penses, ma solution sera probablement meilleure pour moi que la tienne. Applique ta logique de criminel à tes propres problèmes si tu veux, mais laisse-moi vivre ma petite vie normale tout seul. Tu l'as déjà assez détruite comme ça.

-Je ne l'ai pas…

-Si ! Si, Jim! Tu sais quelle est ma plus grande peur? Je n'ai pas peur de tes criminels. Je n'ai pas peur de Bramingston, on des autres gangsters qui travaillent avec toi. C'est de toi que j'ai peur, Jim. Chaque fois que tu menace quelqu'un pour me protéger, j'ai peur que ça me retombe dessus. Chaque fois que tu tues quelqu'un en mon nom, j'ai son sang sur les mains. Carl Powers ? Je l'ai tué autant que tu l'as fait. Et ce n'est peut-être pas rationnel, mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne ! C'est comme ça que je pense, que je réagis, et je n'y peux rien ! Alors je m'enfuis, à chaque fois, le plus loin possible de toi et de tes manigances, en espérant que tu ne viendras pas m'imposer encore un peu plus de tes crimes.

Le silence retomba sur la petite pièce, un silence alourdi par les non-dits retenus pendant des années, et qui s'abattaient à présent comme une pluie orageuse. Jim et Richard se regardaient dans les yeux, aveugles au reste du monde, tandis que les regards de Sebastian et Severin alternaient entre les deux frères ennemis.

-Si je puis me permettre, intervint le plus jeune des Moran, sans Jim, nous ne nous serions pas rencontrés.

-Tu ne m'aide pas, là, Severin.

Il se renfonça dans son siège.

-Désolé.

-Si je puis également me permettre, Jim, dit Sebastian, je pense que Richard a raison. Tu en fais trop. Tu es un as de l'anonymat, il n'y a aucune raison que qui que ce soit remonte jusqu'à ton frère ici, en Cornouailles. Il est en sécurité. Je comprends que tu veuilles pendre soin de lui, mais… disons que tu n'es pas exactement un protecteur né. Plutôt le contraire.

-Merci pour le soutien, Sebby…

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Ça part d'un bon sentiment, mais… ta manière de t'occuper des gens n'est pas franchement la meilleure. Enfin quoi, assassiner un gamin parce qu'il vous harcelait ?

-Il avait dix ans. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

-Jim… à dix ans, tu étais peut être un génie, mais les autres gamins comme moi et ce Carl, nous en étions encore à l'âge où piquer le goûter du dernier de la classe était l'activité la plus amusante possible. Et ce n'est pas le propos. Ca a fait plus de mal que de bien à Richard. Et tu es un idiot de ne pas t'en être aperçu plus tôt.

-Tu as de la chance que ce soit toi qui me dise ça, Moran, grogna Jim, parce qui que ce soit d'autre me traitant d'idiot apprendrait très vite et très douloureusement la politesse.

Sebastian soupira.

-Justement. Nous n'avons rien à redire à la manière dont tu traites les gens qui te manquent de respect (Richard ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien), mais s'ils insultent ton frère… c'est son problème, pas le tien.

Jim releva les yeux pour regarder des gens présent dans la pièce. Après quoi, il se leva et sortit en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Severin et Richard s'entre-regardèrent, indécis.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est ce que vous verrez de plus proche d'excuses, venant de Jim. Il ne sait plus quoi dire, parce qu'il sait que vous avez raison et qu'il est trop fier pour s'excuser.

-Je vous entends ! parvint la voix étouffée du criminel dans la pièce à côté.

-Parfait, répliqua Sebastian.

-Il n'a jamais fait ça avec moi, expliqua Richard.

-Quoi ? Avec toi, il s'excuse vraiment ?

Le jeune homme eu l'air confus.

-Hum… non plus.

-Ah. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais droit à un traitement spécial… s'amusa Sebastian.

-Tu sors avec lui depuis quasiment deux ans, et tu n'es pas encore mort. J'appelle ça un traitement de faveur.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? intervint Severin.

Richard secoua la tête.

-Non, j'exagère. Disons qu'il n'est pas tendre avec ses petits amis. Et il n'admet jamais, jamais qu'il a tort. Même en se contentant de quitter la dispute.

Sebastian ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de sourire. Il connaissait la nature fière et hautaine de son patron, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce dernier change son comportement pour lui. Connaissant Jim, il considérait cela comme un immense honneur.

Jim revint dans le salon près d'une heure plus tard. Les trois amis ne s'arrêtèrent pas de parler, jusqu'à ce que le criminel se plante au milieu de la pièce.

Sebastian sourit et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu as terminé de bouder, mon amour ? s'enquit-il d'un ton railleur.

Jim le fusilla du regard, et se tourna vers son frère.

-J'ai réfléchi.

-Encore heureux… marmonna Richard, trop bas pour que quiconque à part Severin ne l'entende.

-Tu ne veux pas que j'agisse sur ta vie et tes décisions. Soit. Je n'agirais plus à ta place. Et puisque tu as insisté sur ce point, je n'essaierais plus de t'attribuer des gardes du corps. Mais cela signifie que tu ne seras plus sous ma protection, ou en tout cas moins qu'à présent.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ta protection, Jim, répondit son frère, audiblement cette fois.

-Oui, je sais. Mais ta protection et la mienne sont étroitement liées, et tu le sais également. Les gens… de mon milieu, les rares qui ont vent de ton existence en tout cas, te voient comme un point de pression ou une monnaie d'échange pour m'atteindre. Ce qui est vrai. Si je ne te protège pas pour toi – ce qui, soit dit en passant, est ce que je faisais jusqu'à présent – je dois le faire pour moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je dois donc toujours surveiller ta situation.

-Ma vie privée, tu veux dire.

-Cela dépend où tu places la limite de la vie privée…

-Limite que tu ne respectes absolument pas.

-Vrai. Il y a un certain niveau d'information que je me dois de connaitre, pour nous protéger tous les deux. Tous les trois, à présent que Severin fait partie de la famille.

-Et moi, alors ? intervint Sebastian, faussement outré.

-Sebby, tu es le deuxième homme le plus dangereux de Londres, répondit Jim sans même le regarder, je pense que tu es assez grand pour te protéger. Toujours est-il que je vais garder un œil sur Fal Vale, mais sans mettre mon nez dans tes affaires personnelles. Ça te paraît raisonnable, comme arrangement ?

Richard se redressa et fixa son frère dans les yeux.

-Donc tu relâche ta surveillance et tu cesses de prendre des décisions pour moi, mais je risque d'être plus exposé aux dangers qui menacent la Firme. Personnellement, ça me va. J'ai juste une chose à ajouter. Si tu dois, pour une raison ou pour une autre, prendre des décisions me concernant, je veux en être prévenu immédiatement.

Jim hésita un instant.

-Ca me semble… faisable.

-Faisable ? C'est la politesse la plus élémentaire !

-Je te dis que je le ferais. Heureux ?

Richard croisa les bras

-Satisfait. Pour le bonheur, on verra plus tard, tu veux?

Jim se laissa finalement tomber dans le canapé au côté de Sebastian.

Severin les regarda tous, puis se leva en clapant des mains.

-Bon. Ça vous embête si on change un peu d'ambiance ? J'attends toujours mes cadeaux, moi.

oOoOoOo

Sebastian fixait Jim des yeux. Ce dernier avait cessé de lire, mais n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un quart d'heure, et se contentait de suivre le paysage au travers de la vitre.

-Franchement, dit Seb au bout d'un moment, ce n'était pas si terrible comme week-end, si ?

Jim tourna lentement la tête vers lui et lui lança un long regard désabusé.

-Tu parles du moment où on a kidnappé le boulanger ? Ou de la soudaine poussée de rébellion de mon frère ? Ou du train à vapeur qu'on a failli faire dérailler ?

-Que tu as failli faire dérailler, corrigea Sebastian.

-Bref. Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même définition d'un bon week-end.

Sebastian eut un sourire entendu.

-Avoue-le, tu t'es bien amusé.

Jim eut un instant d'hésitation avant de répondre.

-Peut-être.

-Au moins, on a réussi à fêter l'anniversaire de Severin. Ce qui était quand même le but principal du voyage.

-Je persiste à croire que nous aurions dû lui offrir un chien.

-Il s'achètera un chien lui-même, répliqua Sebastian. Je lui ai déjà offert un collier, ça devrait le motiver. Ça fait un an qu'il m'en parle.

-Heureusement qu'il y a une personne ici qui lui a offert quelque-chose d'utile.

Sebastian secoua la tête, amusé.

-Pour la dernière fois, Jim, un smartphone dernier cri n'est pas utile à un technicien du rail.

-Ça reste plus utile qu'une laisse à chien sans chien. Ou qu'un album de David Bowie. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce que mon frère lui trouve. Mercury est bien plus intéressant.

-Encore un point sur lequel vous vous différenciez. A vous entendre, on ne dirait pas que vous êtes jumeaux.

Jim soupira.

-On a toujours été comme ça. Et je crois que nos différences nous semblent à tous les deux des poids. J'ai toujours pensé qu'en le voyant faible et fragile, les gens penseraient la même chose de moi. Et manifestement, il a peur que ma réputation de criminel ai des répercussions sur lui.

-Ce qui va être le cas, maintenant qu'on a terrorisé son boulanger…

-Pas si on le fait disparaître.

-Jim. On a déjà parlé de ça.

-Oui, oui. Rich et Severin refusent d'envisager cette solution. Je disais juste ça pour rire.

Sebastian se renfonça dans son siège avec un sourire.

-Retour à la vie normale ?

Jim lui sourit.

-Planifier des cambriolages, des empoisonnements et des disparitions ? Ce sera toujours plus reposant qu'un week-end à Fal Vale.


	15. Le jeu

Voici le chapitre 15, avant-dernière partie de cette fanfic. Bienvenue dans le canon, autrement dit le début de la fin. Je m'en suis donnée à cœur joie pour intégrer mes théories sur les scènes de la série, parce intégrer Moran partout dans le canon, c'est drôle. Bref, amusez-vous bien. Petite note importante : je suis méchante avec Molly dans ce chapitre. C'est uniquement parce que c'est du point de vue de Seb et Jim. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je noierais Molly sous une pluie d'amour et de pétales de fleur.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer!

Warnings : plus ou moins la même chose que dans la série.

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 15 - Le jeu**

Jim se comportait de manière étrange ces derniers temps. Sebastian aurait été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps cela durait, mais il avait commencé à remarquer le changement près de six mois auparavant. Et bien que son compagnon lui ai expliqué la situation, le sniper ne pouvait de défaire de cette impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

C'était la faute de ce fichu détective, bien sûr.

Lorsque Jim avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui, Sebastian avait immédiatement fait le lien avec l'Homme de Glace. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte que Sherlock et Mycroft partageaient le même nom de famille… et un prénom complètement délirant.

Jim lui avait alors tout expliqué : il voulait se venger de Mycroft, en s'attaquant à la personne qui lui était la plus chère. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Sebastian n'avait pas protesté : il attendait depuis longtemps l'occasion de se venger de Holmes et de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et la méthode de Jim lui paraissait parfaite : se débarrasser du ridicule petit détective apprendrait une leçon à son grand frère.

Non, ce qui lui posait problème n'était pas la vengeance en tant que telle, mais l'implication énorme de Jim. Depuis que Sebastian le connaissait, il s'était toujours investi dans ses petits « projets », à un point qui aurait pu sembler obsessif à une personne normale. Mais son intérêt pour le détective dépassait même cela. Il prenait peu à peu toute la place dans les activités du criminel, et tout son temps libre semblait dévoué à se renseigner sur lui, suivre sa carrière, ses progrès, les enquêtes qu'il résolvait…

Sebastian s'était remit à respirer lorsque Jim avait décidé d'agir. Au moins, il comprenait l'action, c'était son domaine. Stalker le blog par ailleurs rasoir du détective n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Il avait donc aidé Jim dans son petit jeu de sponsor du chauffeur de taxi psychopathe, et l'avait doucement lancé sur la piste de Sherlock Holmes. L'ensemble ne s'était pas déroulé exactement comme Moriarty l'avait prévu, mais cela n'avait rien changé à leurs plans : même si le nouvel acolyte de Holmes, le docteur Watson, n'avait pas tué le chauffeur, ce dernier s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu et serait mort de toute manière du poison contenu dans ses pilules. Le détail qui perturbait le plus Sebastian, était que le chauffeur avait parlé. Malgré les précautions prises par Moriarty, il avait révélé son nom.

Le sniper s'en était ouvert à son petit ami, et lui avait fait part de ses préoccupations, mais Jim lui avait rétorqué qu'il comptait de toute manière disséminer ici et là des indices pour éveiller l'intérêt de Sherlock. L'erreur du chauffeur ne faisait qu'accélérer légèrement son plan. Sebastian avait donc remisé l'incident dans un coin de son esprit, et était passé à autre chose.

Autre chose qui l'avait mené dans cette grande salle sombre, éclairée seulement par un écran d'ordinateur. Parfaite pour se cacher tout en ayant sa cible en pleine ligne de mire. Les gens ne réfléchissaient vraiment jamais.

Holmes le Jeune avait une nouvelle fois déjoué les plans d'un des clients de Moriarty – Sebastian soupçonnait son patron de ne présenter au détective que ses clients les plus incapables – et ce dernier avait donc envoyé le sniper régler son compte à la dernière membre des saltimbanques assassins. La générale Shan venait de s'asseoir à son bureau, et était en grande conversation avec « M », son visage soucieux baigné dans la lumière bleue de l'ordinateur.

-Sans vous, sans votre assistance… nous n'aurions pas pu trouver d'entrée dans Londres, marmonna la femme à sa caméra. Vous avez mes remerciements.

Aucune réponse ne parvint aux oreilles de Sebastian : « M » se contentait de répondre par écrit. Rares étaient les clients de Moriarty à avoir de véritables contacts avec le consultant.

-Nous n'avions pas anticipé… continua-t-elle, nous ne savions pas que cet homme viendrait – ce Sherlock Holmes.

Elle hésita un instant.

-Et maintenant votre sécurité est compromise.

Sebastian sourit dans la pénombre. Shan sous-estimait grandement les mesures de sécurités prises par la Firme, si elle pensait que ce petit incident constituait une faille.

Seul le faible _bip _de l'ordinateur lui répondit.

-Je ne révèlerais pas votre identité.

Nouveau bip. Puis un chuchotement se fit entendre dans l'oreille de Sebastian :

-Maintenant.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il positionna son fusil et alluma le viseur laser, posa le doigt sur la gâchette, et tira.

Le coup retentit jusque dans les profondeurs de la maison vide, mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre.

Certain qu'à présent plus personne n'était là pour le voir, il s'avança vers le cercle de lumière entourant le nouveau cadavre, et s'approcha de l'ordinateur. Les derniers messages de Jim s'affichaient sur l'écran dans une lumière crue qui agressait ses yeux.

_Ils ne peuvent pas remonter jusqu'à moi._

Sebastian sourit. Au moins, Jim faisait attention. Le détective avait beau avoir son nom, il ne les retrouverait pas si Moriarty ne le décidait pas lui-même. Il ferma l'ordinateur, le mit dans son sac, et satisfait, il prit lentement le chemin du retour.

oOoOoOo

-Jim ! Je suis rentré !

Sebastian referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. C'était une sensation étrange, de se retrouver dans la même situation qu'au tout début, il avait l'angoissante impression d'avoir régressé, comme si leur relation allait repartir dans l'autre sens et qu'il allait à nouveau se retrouver seul. Il était dans un petit appartement, pas le même que celui qu'il avait autrefois partagé avec Jim, mais similaire. Moriarty avait insisté : il fallait que sa couverture soit parfaite. Il avait repris l'identité de James Brook, spécialiste en IT à l'hôpital St Barthélémy, et avait insisté pour que Sebastian l'accompagne – il serait perdu sans son garde du corps.

Pas si perdu que ça, manifestement…

En avançant dans le petit salon étriqué, il découvrit la silhouette de son petit ami, assis sur le canapé aux côtés d'une jeune femme portant une queue de cheval et des vêtements colorés. Et elle avait, horreur ! – la tête posée nonchalamment sur l'épaule de Jim. Sebastian devait se retenir pour ne pas l'attraper par les cheveux et la jeter violement dehors. Jim lui appartenait, à lui. Personne d'autre ne le touchait.

Plus que l'appartement et le job à l'hôpital, la raison pour laquelle il sentait Jim lui échapper avait un nom : Molly Hooper.

Jim l'avait pourtant prévenu de son plan, et Sebastian n'avait pas osé s'y opposer. Ça n'était pas important, songeait-il. Pour s'approcher de Sherlock, Jim devait d'abord séduire Molly, et Sebastian savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu, une mascarade, un énième costume que Jim endossait pour atteindre son objectif. Il pouvait bien endurer la présence d'une femme dans leurs vies quelques jours, quelques semaines. Il savait que le jeune homme n'allait pas l'abandonner. Mais le voir aux bras de cette femme le rendait plus violent que jamais.

En l'entendant entrer, Jim se retourna sur le canapé. Il remarqua vite la moue énervée de Sebastian, et le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre une expression plus affable et se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-Molly, sourit-il d'une voix pleine de miel qui ne lui ressemblait pas, voici Sebastian, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé !

Ami. Le mot retentissait comme un coup de revolver à ses oreilles. Il se força à étirer les lèvres en un simulacre de sourire.

La jeune femme se retourna vers Sebastian et lui adressa un sourire timide, démenti par un regard quelque peu inquiet – apparemment il ne devait pas sourire de manière convaincante. Tant pis.

-Alors c'est toi le coloc' de Jim ! lança-t-elle d'une voix guillerette. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Sebastian lança un regard inquisiteur au jeune homme, dont l'expression restait indéchiffrable.

-En bien, j'espère ? s'enquit le blond.

Molly hésita une seconde de trop avant de répondre :

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle se leva finalement du canapé et se tourna vers son _collègue _– Sebastian se refusait à décrire leur relation autrement.

-Désolé, Jim, il est temps que j'y aille. C'était très sympa, merci !

Il sourit.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. On se voit demain ?

-Bien sûr ! A une prochaine fois, Sebastian ! lança-t-elle en passant devant le blond pour rejoindre l'entrée.

_Pas si je peux l'éviter_, songea l'interpellé tout en souriant sans conviction.

Il attendit que la porte d'entrée claque pour empoigner Jim par-dessus le dossier du canapé et le tirer vers lui. Jim se redressa pour atteindre ses lèvres, et lui assurer par tous les moyens autres que la parole qu'il lui appartenait toujours.

Il ne le relâcha qu'une minute plus tard, et les deux étaient à bout de souffle.

-Tu n'as pas idée de combien ça m'a manqué, fit Jim. J'avais oublié à quel point les filles embrassaient mal…

Sebastian sourit.

-Je pourrais te contredire, mais tu n'as franchement pas choisi la meilleure.

-Ça va, elle est supportable, répondit Jim avec une moue. Etonnement, j'apprécie de passer du temps avec elle. Sur le plan physique, par contre…

La main de Sebastian, toujours posée sur l'épaule de son petit ami, se resserra de manière menaçante.

-Vous avez fait quoi ensemble, au juste ?

Jim lui lança un regard aguicheur.

-Tu serais jaloux, Tiger ?

-D'une femme ? Difficilement. Mais je veux juste savoir à quel point je devrais lui faire mal une fois que tout ça sera fini.

-Tu ne la toucheras pas, Sebastian, répliqua Jim d'une voix sans appel. Elle n'est pas importante, je ne veux pas gâcher nos forces pour un détail pareil. Et je l'ai seulement embrassée.

-Avec la langue ?

-Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration, peut-être ?

-Avec plaisir.

Jim commença doucement à mouvoir ses lèvres contre les siennes, et Sebastian ne répondit pas tout d'abord, mais lorsque le jeune homme se mit à insinuer sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de son amant et l'attirer contre lui, Sebastian ne résista pas et suivit le mouvement, tombant à califourchon sur Jim dans le canapé. Être plaqué entre le meuble et Sebastian ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure, et il se mit à agripper les vêtements du sniper pour le tirer encore plus proche de lui, si c'était possible. Les mains de l'aîné encerclaient sa tête tandis qu'il explorait les lèvres et la bouche du criminel. Dieu, que Jim lui avait manqué…

-J'espère franchement que tu n'as pas fait ça avec elle, murmura le blond d'une voix rauque lorsqu'ils se séparèrent l'espace d'un instant.

-Tu rigole ? Elle se serait enfuie en courant.

Il revint à l'attaque des lèvres du sniper et passa ses mains dans son dos.

-Shan est hors de l'équation, souffla le blond entre deux baisers.

-Bon travail, Tiger, sourit Jim.

Il fallut encore un moment, qu'ils savourèrent tous deux autant que possible, avant que Sebastian puisse parler à nouveau.

-Ca veut dire qu'on passe à l'étape suivante, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-J'ai hâte que tout ça se finisse. Et qu'on soit débarrassés de ce crétin de détective.

Jim ne répondit pas son compagnon prit son silence pour un acquiescement.

oOoOoOo

Deux chaises sont posées autour d'une table, et les joueurs s'installent et se font face. Dans le noir, pas moyen de voir leurs visages l'un connait parfaitement l'autre, l'autre ne peut que tenter de deviner les traits du premier. Les cartes sont mélangées, distribuées. Aucun doute sur le fait que le jeu n'est pas équitable. Ça n'a jamais été le but. Le but est toujours d'écraser son adversaire. Il relève les yeux et traverse du regard la pénombre, plongeant dans les orbes d'un bleu impossible qui lui font face, plissés, incapable de discerner son l'homme qui lui fait face. Il sourit.

Jim ouvrit les yeux et la vision se dissipa. A sa place se dressaient deux écrans d'ordinateur, lui montrant des messages, un plan, un blog, les vidéos de plusieurs caméras de surveillance. Un jeu bien plus intéressant. Et tout aussi déséquilibré.

Il porta à ses lèvres un micro.

-Tout est en place ? s'enquit-t-il d'une voix confiante.

-Oui monsieur, répondit une voix s'élevant de l'ordinateur. Je l'ai dans ma ligne de mire. Et j'ai une écharpe et de quoi manger. Sérieusement, tu vas me laisser là pendant douze heures ?

Le sourire de Jim s'étendit.

-Tu es l'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance, Sebby. Mais il ne mettra pas douze heures. Si besoin, j'enverrais quelqu'un te relever.

Il ne laissa pas à Sebastian le loisir de protester, et coupa la communication pour se concentrer sur les autres informations dispensées par ses écrans.

L'explosion qu'il avait orchestrée au 220 de Baker Street n'avait pas trop abimé l'appartement de Sherlock – juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas en sécurité. Comme prévu. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la visite de Mycroft au 221 B à propos d'une affaire barbante de plan secrets de missiles. Dans toute autre circonstance, Moriarty se serait intéressé au sujet, et se serait emparé des plans en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire – graisser des pattes était l'activité la plus facile dans le métier – mais aujourd'hui ce détail n'avait que très peu d'intérêt. Et il semblait que Sherlock était du même avis.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes après le départ de l'Homme de Glace pour que le téléphone portable du détective ne sonne. Scotland Yard avait apparemment trouvé le coffre-fort dans l'immeuble pulvérisé. Les battements du cœur de Jim s'accélérèrent imperceptiblement. Enfin, le jeu commençait vraiment…

Il attendit à nouveau que Sherlock quitte le 221B, puis qu'il réapparaisse sur les caméras de surveillance de Scotland Yard, puis qu'il entre en possession de l'enveloppe, la fameuse enveloppe. Il observa avec satisfaction le détective qui analysait minutieusement le papier, l'écriture, tous les petits détails trompeurs disséminés par Jim pour lui compliquer la tâche. Avoir trop d'indices n'aide jamais à avancer une enquête. Il attendit que Sherlock se décide enfin à ouvrir l'enveloppe et découvre le téléphone rose – il n'avait pas été difficile de se procurer une copie exacte de celui de la victime du chauffeur de taxi –, et enfin, lorsqu'il alluma l'appareil, Jim appuya finalement sur un bouton de son ordinateur.

_Ding !_

Le bruit émis par l'écran de Moriarty mimiquait celui, inaudible, qui venait de s'élever du téléphone. Il observa avec une expectation grandissante les émotions qui bataillaient sur le visage pixellisé du détective. Il commençait à comprendre.

Attente, à nouveau. Jim remarquait à peine les battements de son cœur, pourtant de plus en plus forts. Lorsqu'enfin Sherlock, John et le policier du nom de Lestrade apparurent dans le champ de la caméra, Jim plaça ses mains au-dessus du clavier, et appuya sur une touche de commande. Un son se mit à s'élever de l'ordinateur – des sanglots étouffés. Il commença à taper.

_C'est l'heure du spectacle ! _

Les sanglots s'intensifièrent lorsque l'otage comprit que son ravisseur lui parlait.

_Allume le téléphone et appelle le dernier numéro. _

_A partir de maintenant, lit à voix haute tout ce que je t'enverrais._

_Si tu en change un seul mot…_

_BOUM !_

Seul un hoquet terrifié lui répondit, et il sourit, satisfait. Une tonalité retentit. La femme venait de composer le numéro du téléphone rose.

Jim prit une grande inspiration avant de taper :

_Salut, Sexy…_

oOoOoOo

Jim était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond qu'il regardait sans le voir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait remarqué qu'il souriait plus que d'habitude, ces derniers temps. Oh, rien de particulièrement remarquable, et il souriait toujours lorsqu'il voulait effrayer quelqu'un, ou charmer Sebastian. Mais il lui arrivait plus souvent qu'avant d'avoir _envie _de sourire. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille, et Sherlock était déjà empêtré dans ses filets. Aucune chance que le détective ne lui échappe, à présent. Un puzzle à la complexité diabolique l'attirait plus sûrement qu'une lampe attire des mouches. Et le capture aussi bien. Sa vengeance prenait forme. Et apparemment, sa cible l'avait remarqué. Jim avait bien vite compris pourquoi Holmes harcelait son précieux petit frère avec ses histoires de plans secrets : il tentait par tous les moyens de l'éloigner de l'influence de Moriarty. Peine perdue : il suffisait que ce soit Mycroft qui la lui présente pour que toute affaire perde son intérêt aux yeux du présomptueux détective.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque le tira de ses réflexions, mais il ne quitta pas le lit pour autant. Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait donner des idées à Sebastian…

-Jim ? lança ce dernier depuis le salon. Je m'attendais à te trouver au QG, mais Dekker m'a dit que tu étais parti. Attend, qu'est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit et lança un regard surpris à son compagnon. Ce dernier le suivi des yeux et contempla sa tenue. Ah, oui…

-J'ai oublié de me changer après mon passage à St Barth.

-Tu y es sérieusement allé dans cet accoutrement ? s'enquit Sebastian en souriant, avant de s'appuyer au chambranle de la porte.

Il détailla Jim du regard, s'arrêtant tour à tour sur le pantalon beaucoup trop moulant pour qu'il garde son sang-froid, le t-shirt au décolleté provoquant, et… est-ce qu'il avait vraiment osé faire dépasser de son pantalon un caleçon vert fluo ?

-C'était nécessaire, répondit Jim en se relevant sur ses coudes. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, mais tu aurais dû voir la tête de Molly lorsque Sherlock lui a annoncé que j'étais gay. C'était jouissif.

-Je veux bien l'imaginer. …Ce sont mes dog-tags que tu as au cou ?

Jim caressa d'un geste distrait la chainette qui disparaissait sous son t-shirt, et sourit – encore.

-Je me demandais où ils étaient, fit Sebastian sur un ton de reproche.

Une petite sonnerie retentit, et Jim se releva d'un bond pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Son compagnon lui lança un regard interrogateur alors qu'il s'emparait de son ordinateur portable posé sur la table de chevet, l'ouvrit et pianota un instant dessus. Son sourire se fit plus dur lorsqu'il lit les mots affichés à l'écran.

-Il a trouvé.

Sebastian s'était approché de lui, et se penchait à présent par-dessus son épaule pour lire.

_TROUVE. La paire de baskets appartient à Carl Powers (1978-1989). Toxine botulique toujours présente. Contacter le 221B Baker Street._

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et agrippa le bras du criminel.

-Tu lui as dit ? Tu lui as dit que tu avais tué Carl ?

Jim s'arracha de la poigne du sniper et se releva.

-Bien sûr que non, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt.

-Mais tu lui as fait deviner ! Mon Dieu, Jim, tu lui as refilé les chaussures du gamin ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-C'est un jeu, Bastian. Un puzzle, une chasse au trésor. Rien de sérieux.

-Il est en train de rassembler des informations sur toi ! C'était ton premier meurtre, il va finir tôt ou tard par relier les points !

Jim comprenait l'angoisse du sniper, mais elle lui paraissait risible. Aucune chance que Sherlock ne découvre quoi que ce soit sans que lui-même ne lui en donne les capacités. Mais il fallait qu'il rassure son compagnon.

-C'était le sien aussi.

Sebastian marqua un temps d'hésitation.

-Pardon ?

-Son premier meurtre, expliqua Jim. Le premier sur lequel il ait enquêté. Il fallait quelque chose qui attire son attention. Sherlock ne sait rien, de toute manière. Il ne sait pas le plus important, pourquoi Carl est mort. Richard peut être tranquille.

Il se retourna vers Sebastian et plongea les yeux dans les siens.

-Sebastian, que Sherlock sache qui je suis ou non aujourd'hui n'a aucune importance. Il finira par savoir. Je ne compte pas le tuer avant qu'il sache exactement qui l'a fait danser tout ce temps.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il le tuerait bien plus tard que cela. Pour Sebastian, toute l'histoire devait prendre fin une fois que ce petit jeu d'énigme serait terminé. Jim allait attendre encore un peu avant de révéler au sniper que ce qu'il avait prévu pour les frère Holmes allait bien au-delà d'un simple jeu de devinettes.

oOoOoOo

Sebastian fulminait. Il se sentait perdre pied, et le sentiment s'accentuait avec chaque heure qui dire que les jours de cohabitation avec Jim de l'hôpital étaient révolu et qu'il ne reverrait plus Molly Hooper n'étaient d'aucun réconfort. Jim… Jim ne s'intéressait qu'au jeu, qu'à Sherlock. Pire, il _flirtait _avec le détective. Le criminel avait toujours été comme ça, mais depuis qu'il était avec Sebastian, il courait moins les pantalons. Soit il prenait les sentiments de son petit ami en considération, soit ça ne l'intéressait tout simplement plus – ce que Sebastian espérait de tout cœur. Mais il avait recommencé, avec moins de retenue qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Sebastian haïssait aussi la manière qu'avait Jim de livrer, miette par miette, ses crimes à Holmes. Il perdait des clients, de l'argent, des parts de son empire – minimes, mais réelles quand même – pour attirer le jeune détective dans son jeu. Sebastian se répétait que tout ceci faisait partie de sa vengeance contre l'Homme de Glace, mais ça ne le calmait aucunement. S'il avait pu lui-même étrangler l'homme de ses propres mains, il l'aurait fait volontiers. Mais il fallait se plier au plan de Jim. C'est pourquoi Sebastian était assis là, dans cette pièce vide et froide, à pointer le viseur laser de son fusil sur la poitrine bardée d'explosif d'une nonagénaire, une oreillette coincé dans l'oreille. Cela faisait déjà six heures qu'il surveillait la vieille femme, mais l'attente était terminée : Sherlock avait passé cette nouvelle épreuve, et la voix apeurée de l'ancêtre se déversait à présent dans ses oreilles.

-Aaaideeez-mooii ! gémit-elle dans le téléphone.

La voix haïe du détective lui répondit.

-Dites-nous où vous vous trouvez. L'adresse.

Sebastian plissa les yeux. La gâchette le démangeait. Mais c'était presque fini, encore une minute et il pourrait partir d'ici, retrouver Jim…

La voix chevrotante de la vieille femme retentit à nouveau. La terreur dans son timbre s'était dissipée.

**-** Il était tellement… Sa voix était…

Sebastian se redressa comme un ressort. Jim avait été clair : si un des otages donnait à Sherlock la moindre information sur leur tortionnaire, il lui donnerait l'ordre de les éliminer.

**-**Non, non, non ! Ne me dites rien sur lui ! Ne me dites rien sur lui !

La voix paniquée du détective indiquait qu'il avait lui aussi compris l'implication des paroles de la femme.

**-** Il avait l'air… tellement… doux…

Au diable les ordres de Jim. Sebastian ferait ce qui était prévu, sans se poser de question. D'un geste sec, il appuya sur la gâchette.

-Tire, murmura une voix, tellement douce, dans son oreille.

Le temps que Jim prononce le mot fatidique, le bâtiment d'en face explosait déjà en une myriade de débris. Sebastian n'eut pas le moindre remord pour ses habitants. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas habiter un immeuble que James Moriarty avait décidé de faire exploser.

oOoOoOo

Encore un fusil, encore un laser, encore une cible. Mais Sebastian ne voulait pas y penser. Cette fois-ci, l'enjeu était bien plus grand.

Jim était là.

Le sniper tenta de ne pas songer à la dernière fois que cela était arrivé – la dernière fois, il avait cru qu'il allait tuer la seule personne au monde qu'il aimait. Comme la situation s'était retournée…Aujourd'hui il tentait de protéger ce même homme. En vérité, il n'avait jamais cessé de chercher à le protéger.

Se concentrer.

Cette piscine était celle dans laquelle il a tué Carl, lui avait expliqué Jim. La symbolique était forte, Sebastian ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sherlock Holmes fasse un coup comme ça. Il se rapprochait beaucoup trop de Jim, et Sebastian le haïssait de plus en plus. Il fallait surveiller cet homme.

Se concentrer.

Mais Jim ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Même en temps normal, le comportement de son petit ami lui faisait perdre ses moyens, mais lorsqu'il se donnait ainsi en spectacle… c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit dos au sniper. Le fait qu'il drague ouvertement Sherlock depuis son entrée dans la piscine n'aidait en rien la foule de sentiments qui se bousculaient dans la tête du sniper. Mais il ne devait pas y penser, il devait se…

-Watson ! cria soudain une voix paniquée dans son oreillette.

Le cœur de Sebastian fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le docteur se jeter sur Moriarty. L'avertissement, parfaitement inutile, provenait d'un des snipers de l'équipe chargée de la sécurité du criminel.

-Je m'en occupe, marmonna Sebastian, triturant fébrilement son fusil.

Il observa avec la plus grande attention la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Si votre sniper tire la gâchette, monsieur Moriarty, lança le docteur d'une voix tremblant à peine dans le silence religieux de la piscine, on part en l'air tous les deux.

Sebastian secoua la tête. Encore une fois, les gens sous-estimaient Moriarty.

-Il n'est pas adorable ? remarqua le criminel d'une voix joyeuse, faisant apparemment peu de cas de l'homme-bombe qui s'agrippait à lui. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu le traîne partout. Mais il est vrai que beaucoup de gens s'attachent à leurs animaux de compagnie.

Dans sa cachette, Sebastian manqua de s'étouffer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, d'un coup ? Pour un peu, il mériterait que le sniper le laisse dans ses embrouilles. Mais malgré ses pensées assassines, Sebastian était incapable d'envisager plus d'une seconde d'abandonner Jim aux explosifs de Watson. Avec une précision extrême, il plaça le viseur de son arme sur la poitrine du détective.

-Ooops… Vous en avez trop dit ! Je t'ai eu… chantonna joyeusement Moriarty.

_C'est moi qui l'ai eu,_ songea Sebastian, _mais ça ne fait rien. _Il s'autorisa un sourire en voyant Watson s'éloigner lentement du criminel.

-Westwood… lança Jim en lissant son costume.

Le sourire de Sebastian s'étendit un peu plus. Si seulement il pouvait s'arrêter de draguer…

-Tu sais ce qui va arriver si tu ne me laisse pas tranquille, Sherlock ? continua Jim sur le même ton. A toi ?

L'interpellé eut un rictus.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Vous allez me tuer ?

Sebastian ne pouvait qu'imaginer la grimace qui déformait le visage de Jim.

-Te tuer ? Naaah, ne soit pas aussi prévisible. Je veux dire, je vais te tuer évidement, un jour. Je ne veux pas le précipiter, je garde ça pour une occasion spéciale.

La phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la poitrine de Sebastian. Le plan n'avait jamais été de tuer Sherlock, Jim et son esprit tortueux avait conçu quelque chose de bien plus long, bien plus complexe et bien plus pervers. Il aurait dû s'en douter, se reprocha-t-il. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Jim tenait toujours ses promesses.

-Non, continua Jim, non, non, non. Si tu continues à fouiner, je te brûlerai. Je ferai… de ton cœur… un tas de cendre.

L'effet que cette simple phrase avait sur Sebastian n'aurait pas dû être légal. Après tout, c'était peut-être pour ça que Jim était un criminel.

Se concentrer…

Les mots de Holmes, sarcastiques au possible, furent suffisants pour le ramener à la réalité.

-J'ai appris de sources bien informées que je n'en ai pas.

-Mais nous savons tous deux que c'est faux…

C'était une bonne chose que Sebastian ne puisse pas voir le visage de Jim, parce que garde du corps ou pas, il lui aurait probablement collé une balle entre les deux yeux.

Le criminel jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche avant de hausse les épaules.

-Bon, il va falloir que je me sauve. Tellement agréable d'avoir pu avoir une vraie discussion.

-Et si je vous tirais dessus ? Maintenant ?

Le cœur de Sebastian fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sherlock avait toujours son arme pointée droit sur Jim. Il n'oserait pas, quand même…

\- Tu pourrais savourer l'air de surprise sur mon visage, répondit Jim sans la moindre hésitation, parce que je serais surpris, Sherlock, très surpris. Et juste un tout petit peu… déçu. Mais bien sûr ton plaisir ne durerait pas très longtemps…

Les épaules de Sebastian se relâchèrent, imperceptiblement. Holmes avait compris le message.

Jim s'éloigna en agitant la main vers Sherlock dans un salut joyeux.

-Ciao, Sherlock Holmes !

-Je vous… attraperais… plus… tard…

-Non tu ne m'aura pas !

Et il disparut derrière la porte.

Sebastian pris immédiatement un pas de recul loin de son arme et appuya sur son oreillette.

-Boss ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? vociféra-t-il tout bas, de manière à ne pas être entendu en bas, dans la piscine.

-Sebby, Sebby, Sebby, répéta la voix légèrement déçue de Jim dans son oreille. Je suis désolé, mais je savais que tu te serais énervé. J'ai voulu garder ça comme une… petite surprise.

Sebastian haussa les épaules, tentant de se défaire de l'impression tenace que Jim ne lui faisait pas confiance.

-Bon. Et ça signifie quoi ?

-BONK !

Le sniper fronça les sourcils.

-Jim ?

-Désolé, il fait noir comme dans un four, là-dedans, lui parvint la voix de son petit ami. Ils auraient au moins pu installer des détecteurs de mouvement…

-Tu aurais pu emmener une lampe, tu sais… marmonna Sebastian, exaspéré.

-Et ruiner la ligne de mon costume ? Tu es fou !

Sebastian se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.

-Bon. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Contente-toi de sortir de cette piscine hantée sans te faire écraser par un flotteur, un plongeoir ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Ilreporta momentanément son attention sur les deux hommes en contrebas. Jim avait donné l'ordre aux snipers de ne pas quitter les lieux tant que Sherlock et John n'en serait pas sortis. Le détective venait juste de défaire la veste explosive de son ami et de la balancer au loin. Toute une cargaison d'explosifs gâchés, songea Sebastian avec un rictus. Quel dommage…

-Sebastian, lui parvint à nouveau la voix dans son oreillette.

Il fronça les sourcils. Jim ne semblait pas aller bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-…J'ai un petit problème.

Sebastian attendit avec anxiété qu'il développe. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent en silence avant que Jim ne déclare, mortifié :

-J'ai pris la mauvais porte.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-J'ai pris la mauvaise porte, Sebastian. C'était les vestiaires. Ça me ramène directement à la piscine.

La paume de Sebastian s'écrasant sur son visage fit presque assez de bruit pour que Holmes et Watson l'entende.

-Mon dieu, Jim, marmonna-t-il, les sons étouffés par sa main. Je n'en peux plus de toi.

-Garde tes commentaires pour plus tard, rétorqua le criminel, et contente toi de me faire sortir de là, monsieur le directeur des gardes du corps.

Sebastian se tordit les mains pendant un instant, l'esprit tournant à toute vitesse.

-Tu es à la même porte que tout à l'heure ?

-Non, c'en est une autre, mais elle donne aussi sur la piscine. J'entends Sherl et son petit ami qui se drague, c'est écœurant.

-Bon. Tu vas sortir de là, et leur dire que tu as changé d'avis.

-A quel sujet ?

-La survie de Sherlock.

L'énervement se faisait sentir dans la voix de Jim.

-Sebastian, tu n'as rien compris ? Je ne veux pas le tuer maintenant ! Le plan n'est pas complet !

L'interpellé se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

-Ecoute, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important à tes yeux : la vie de Sherlock, ou ton ego ?

Jim n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de répondre :

-Tu me connais trop bien.

Jim coupa la communication. Sebastian se pencha sur son arme et pointa à nouveau son laser vers les deux hommes. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la voix guillerette de Moriarty ne retentisse dans toute la piscine, réverbérée par les hauts murs et l'eau calme :

-Désolé les garçons, je suis siiiiiiiii versatile ! C'est une faiblesse, mais pour être tout à fait honnête avec moi-même, c'est ma seule faiblesse.

Sebastian ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la silhouette frêle et confiante de son patron émerger dans la lumière. Encore une fois, la drama queen sauve le spectacle. Les autres snipers avaient suivi le mouvement, et une dizaine de points rouges tremblotaient partout sur les corps de John et Sherlock – et sur le mur plusieurs mètres plus loin, constata le sniper en chef avec un soupir désespéré. Qu'est-ce que Jim espérait bien faire avec une bande de bras cassés pareils…

-Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer comme ça, continua le criminel. Ce n'est pas possible. J'essaierais bien de t'en convaincre, mais… tout ce que j'ai à dire t'a déjà traversé l'esprit.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle humide. Sebastian retenait sa respiration en attendant l'ordre de Moriarty. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas du tout, en revanche, était que Holmes baisse son arme pour la pointer vers le manteau de Watson, toujours rempli d'explosifs.

-Je suppose donc que ma réponse a dû traverser le vôtre.

Le sang de Sebastian se glaça dans ses veines. Il avait envisagé toutes les éventualités de cette rencontre, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'on en arriverait là. Holmes n'avait plus rien à perdre, et s'il tirait, toutes les personnes présentes dans la piscine exploseraient avec lui.

Le sniper prit une profonde inspiration et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jim se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation, même si le danger n'avait jamais atteint cette ampleur. C'était à lui d'inventer quelque chose pour sortir son patron de là vivant. Il composa le numéro de Jim d'une main fébrile et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Dans la grande salle silencieuse s'éleva soudain la musique joyeuse et complètement déplacée de _Stayin' Alive _des Bee Gees. L'expression sur le visage de Sherlock était sans prix.

Moriarty poussa un profond soupir.

-Ça t'ennuie si je décroche ? fit-il à l'attention du détective.

-Non, je vous en prie, répondit ce dernier avec une politesse exagérée. Vous avez le reste de votre vie devant vous.

Jim s'empara enfin de l'appareil et décrocha.

-Allô ?

-C'est un mauvais moment pour vous appeler, boss ?

-Oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? répondit-il d'une voix hargneuse.

-Te sortir de là vivant. Écoute-moi bien. Tu es au téléphone avec un client. Il te donne des informations, tu changes d'avis sur Sherlock, il ressort d'ici en un morceau, toi aussi, et tout le monde est content.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que la voix enragée de Jim ne résonne dans la piscine.

\- REDITES-MOI CA !

La violence dans la voix du criminel fit sursauter Sebastian, quand bien même il savait qu'il ne faisait que jouer un rôle.

-Redites-moi ça, répéta-t-il plus doucement, et sachez que si vous êtes en train de me mentir, je vous trouverais, et je vous écorcherais vif. ATTENDEZ !…

Caché dans les gradins, Sebastian frissonna. Jim lui avait déjà fait ce genre de menace, il y avait longtemps. Il avait oublié à quel point l'homme qu'il aimait pouvait être effrayant.

-Désolé… fit la voix traînante du criminel. Mauvais jour pour mourir…

-Oh. Quelqu'un vous a fait une meilleure offre ? s'enquit Holmes.

Jim ne daigna pas répondre, et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Sebastian s'autorisa à respirer.

-Tu auras de mes nouvelles, Sherlock, lança Jim depuis la porte.

Il porta à nouveau son téléphone à son oreille.

\- Si vous avez ce que vous dites avoir, je ferais de vous quelqu'un de riche. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous transformerais en chaussures.

Sebastian sourit à la menace. Jim n'aimait pas voiler ses avertissements, il préférait que ses interlocuteurs sachent exactement à quoi s'attendre. Sebastian approuvait : Jim avait une imagination débordante.

Jim claqua des doigts, et disparu finalement par la porte par laquelle il était rentré.

Sebastian fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et se releva, abandonnant son arme derrière lui. Puis il appuya sur son oreillette tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie des tribunes.

-Tout le monde, restez à vos postes. Personne ne bouge tant que Holmes et Watson n'ont pas quitté le bâtiment. Je vais m'occuper du patron. Dekker, récupère mon arme avant de partir.

Il s'éloigna dans les couloirs en direction de la sortie, et se mit à courir dès qu'il fut certain d'être hors de portée des oreilles du détective. Il arriva dehors au moment au Jim passait la porte. Le criminel s'arrêta en le voyant, et sourit.

-Bien joué, Tiger, lança-t-il alors que Sebastian s'approchait. J'ai bien fait de te donner le commandement de cette opération.

-Sans moi, tu serais mort une douzaine de fois depuis qu'on se connait.

-Je t'ai déjà félicité, Sebby, n'exagère pas.

Sebastian saisit la main du criminel et glissa ses doigts entre les siens, avant de se diriger vers la voiture aux vitres teintées qui était garée plus loin dans la rue.

-La seule chose qui me frustre ici, dit-il, c'est que Holmes s'en sorte vivant.

Jim secoua la tête.

-Tout ceci n'était qu'un amuse-bouche, Sebastian. Je t'ai promis de détruire Mycroft. Simplement tuer son frère est loin d'être suffisant.

Il serra plus fort la main du sniper.

-Il ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que je sois magnanime lorsqu'il ose lever la main sur toi.

Sebastian laissa un sourire s'étendre sur son visage. Le Jim qu'il aimait était revenu : dangereux, terrifiant, protecteur, et entièrement à lui.


	16. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

Ce chapitre est le dernier de la fic. Il traite donc, logiquement, de Reichenbach. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus car je ne veux rien spoiler.

A la suite de ce chapitre, je vais poster une page de remerciements spécifiques. Lisez-là si vous avez envie. Dans tous les cas, je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu cette fanfic, j'espère que vous l'avez appréciée autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Warnings : en gros, la même chose que dans The Reichenbach Fall. Plus précisément : torture, suicide.

oOoOoOo

**Chapitre 16 – Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare**

Ténèbres et froid étouffant d'une pièce nue les yeux fermés fermés si fort pour ne pas laisser sortir les larmes les émotions ils ne doivent pas savoir je dois tenir tenir encore un peu…

_Shlack !_

Lumière froide et vive qui agresse les yeux l'espace d'une seconde douleur intense qui traverse la chaire meurtrie douleur souffrance qui ne semble jamais s'arrêter encore combien de temps cela durera-t-il…

-_Dites-moi le code._

Ne pas parler ne pas leur dire silence tenir je dois tenir pour lui malgré la souffrance je l'ai promis je ne lâcherai pas je ne lâcherai rien je peux seulement les tromper ils ne sauront pas même si la douleur est si forte ne pas parler…

-_Cessez de sourire. Si vous ne nous donnez pas le code…_

La douleur ne cessera pas je sais mais je souris quand même tu ne sais rien et je te vaincrai c'est pour ça que je tiens je lui ai promis je dois être fort ne pas sentir la douleur ne pas réagir ne pas parler ne pas céder…

_Et Moriarty s'enfonce dans les ténèbres._

oOoOoOo

Sebastian savait ce soir-là que quelque-chose n'était pas normal. C'était un ressenti au plus profond de ses entrailles, un instinct viscéral comme celui qu'il ressentait autrefois au front, le genre de connaissance qui n'est pas explicable mais dont on ne peut pas se débarrasser. C'était un genre de picotement dans les paumes, ou un nœud dans l'estomac cette impression que le vent soufflait dans la mauvaise direction, que les passants avaient un regard bizarre ou que les oiseaux chantaient faux. Une impression qu'il serait fou d'ignorer.

Pourtant rien de concret n'annonçait de problème. Il revenait de deux semaines de mission en Europe de l'Est, un travail complexe et éreintant, mais Jim avait insisté pour qu'il l'effectue lui-même. Il était rare que Moriarty envoie son second en mission aussi loin de Londres, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Le sniper était soulagé de rentrer enfin chez lui et retrouver son compagnon rester longtemps loin de Jim lui donnait toujours un mauvais pressentiment, qu'il blâmait généralement sur son instinct de garde du corps. Il avait l'impression que sans lui, Jim était constamment en danger – ce qui était faux, bien sûr, mais Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des films. Il remisa donc le sentiment dans un coin de son esprit, et prit allègrement le chemin menant à Conduit Street.

En poussant la porte de leur appartement, le sentiment s'intensifia.

Sebastian abandonna son sac dans le vestibule et se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon. Au premier regard, il crut que son petit ami était absent, avant d'apercevoir sa silhouette prostrée contre le dos du canapé. L'estomac du sniper se noua instantanément, et il se précipita vers lui.

-Jim ! Qu'est-ce que…

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers lui, et Sebastian se figea.

Le visage de Jim était boursouflé et déformé, sa peau allant du rose pâle au violacé presque bleu. Des croutes de sang séché restaient accrochées à sa peau malgré une tentative évidente de nettoyer les dégâts. Ses lèvres étaient violettes et gonflées. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Sebastian était ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu dans les yeux de Jim un tel soulagement, comme si le fait de voir son compagnon avait ôté de ses épaules tout le poids du monde.

-Enfin… murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard meurtri dans les yeux de Sebastian.

Il tenta un sourire, qui se transforma vite en grimace de douleur.

-Aaah !

-Jim, mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Sebastian ne pouvait empêcher sa voix de vaciller légèrement. Il approcha une main tremblante des blessures du jeune homme, sans oser les toucher.

Jim ne répondit pas à la question.

-Aide-moi…

La douleur était toujours visible sur son visage, miroir de l'horreur qui apparaissait sur celui de Sebastian. Le sniper prit le corps frêle de son petit ami dans ses bras, le soulevant en tentant de le serrer le moins possible, et d'ignorer ses grognements de douleurs. Il soutint son poids et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il le fit à nouveau s'asseoir par terre.

-Jim, depuis combien de temps tu es comme ça ?

-Hier… Ils m'ont relâché hier.

Sebastian se retint de justesse de demander qui étaient « ils ». Il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait cette information, il lui serait incapable de contenir sa colère et sa vengeance, mais pour le moment il devait s'occuper de Jim. C'était sa priorité, le reste pouvait attendre.

-Tu es resté dans cet état tout le temps ? demanda-t-il plutôt, tout en nettoyant les blessures du plus jeune.

-J'ai essayé… de m'occuper de moi. Seul.

Sebastian pinça les lèvres. Jim avait passé plus de vingt-quatre heures dans cet état sans personne pour panser ses blessures. Il ne l'avait pas appelé, ne lui avait pas demandé d'aide. S'il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas, Sebastian aurait immédiatement abandonné la mission et serait revenu à Londres en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « bang ». Il aurait pu revenir… non, il aurait dû rester ici, n'aurait jamais dû quitter Jim, pas un instant. Il savait que Moriarty menait une vie dangereuse, qu'il avait besoin d'une protection, et que lui, Sebastian, était la meilleure protection qu'il pouvait avoir. Ce qui, vu la situation actuelle, n'était pas une protection suffisante.

-Personne ne devait me voir comme ça.

Sebastian soupira et releva les yeux vers son compagnon.

-Ta santé est beaucoup plus importante que ta réputation, Jim !

Jim s'esclaffa, mais le rire se transforma rapidement en une quinte de toux.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé ça pour toi. Jamais… Ta santé. Jamais plus importante que moi.

-C'est différent. Je suis ton garde du corps, bon sang, je suis censé te protéger. Ta sécurité est plus importante que la mienne. Et regarde-toi…

-C'était nécessaire.

Le cœur de Sebastian se serra encore plus, si c'était possible. Il savait que Jim était capable d'aller à des extrémités impensables pour atteindre un but, mais rien au monde ne devrait nécessiter une telle violence. En silence, il finit de panser les plaies de son compagnon. L'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé ne servirait à rien pour l'instant, Jim n'était pas en état d'avoir une conversation complète. Sebastian ne pouvait que l'aider à se remettre de ses blessures, et ronger son frein en attendant.

Jim, néanmoins, ne semblait pas être de son avis.

-Sebastian, murmura-t-il alors que le sniper le prenait dans ses bras pour le ramener dans le salon. Je te comprends.

Sebastian secoua la tête.

-Arrête de parler, Jim, il faut que tu te reposes.

-Je te comprends maintenant, continua Jim en l'ignorant. Les épreuves… la douleur…

Le sniper le déposa sur le canapé et s'accroupi devant lui.

-Jim, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu es fatigué.

Jim secoua la tête avec véhémence. Ses yeux étaient brillants de fièvre.

-C'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu, Bastian. Pour toi. Je comprends maintenant, la peur, les coups, la douleur, toujours la douleur. Tu as été tellement fort.

Sebastian se taisait, incapable de prononcer un mot à présent, tandis que peu à peu le sens des mots de Jim s'imposait à son esprit. Il ne parlait jamais autant, ne se livrait jamais à ce point, à moins que toutes ses barrières aient été abattues.

-J'ai failli perdre, Bastian, continua-t-il, failli perdre, ils ont essayé de me briser, mais je n'ai pas parlé ! Je ne leur ai rien dit ! Des jours et des jours et des jours, mais je ne leur ai rien donné ! Rien de ce qu'ils voulaient !

-Jim…

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage du sniper, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention.

-J'ai été fort pour toi. Tu as gardé le silence pour me protéger, alors je devais faire la même chose.

Jim se pencha vers Sebastian et pris son visage entre ses mains.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de te comprendre.

Sebastian embrassa doucement Jim, prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le baiser avait le gout de sang, et de larmes.

Il força ensuite le jeune homme à s'allonger, puis se releva et le laissa dormir. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule pensée qui résonnait à présent dans son crâne avec la force et la certitude d'un glas.

_Il paiera._

oOoOoOo

Il fallut du temps à Jim pour se remettre de _l'incident_, comme lui et Sebastian l'appelaient. Il en fallut encore plus pour que toute trace des violences qu'il avait subies ne s'efface – mis à part quelques fines cicatrices qu'il couvrait de Westwood ou de Prada pour les cacher. Et il faudrait encore plus de temps – et de sang – pour que Sebastian fasse une croix sur l'événement, s'il était capable de le faire un jour.

Jim avait fini par lui expliquer exactement ce qui s'était passé : Holmes avait profité de l'absence de son garde du corps pour capturer Moriarty en organisant une fausse rencontre avec un client. Le MI6 avait tenté de soutirer à Jim des informations sur son réseau, mais avaient rapidement réalisé que tout comme avec Sebastian, il serait impossible d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui par la douleur. Jim avait finalement réussi à soutirer des informations sur le jeune frère de Holmes, en échange d'un mensonge sur un code informatique surpuissant. En tout cas, Sebastian espérait de tout son cœur qu'il s'agisse d'un mensonge connaissant Jim, tout était possible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sebastian était à présent aussi déterminé que Jim à se débarrasser des frères Holmes. S'attaquer à un garde du corps vétéran de l'armée, c'était une chose. Mais toucher à Jim Moriarty ? Cela, Sebastian ne pouvait le tolérer. A présent, il ne quittait plus Jim, le suivait comme une ombre où qu'il aille et le surveillait comme un aigle. Le criminel lui avait exposé les grandes lignes de son plan, et lui demandait parfois conseil pour tel ou tel détail. Sebastian mettait le plus grand sérieux à cette tâche. Puis la mise en place du jeu commença.

Le plus long fût de recréer le personnage de Richard Brook. Sebastian était réticent à l'idée d'impliquer le nom de son beau-frère dans leur plan, mais Jim lui assura que le vrai Richard ne serait jamais inquiété. Jim devait retourner vivre dans un petit appartement londonien, et Sebastian déménagea évidemment avec lui. C'était amusant, trouvait le sniper, de retourner à cette situation, celle avec laquelle tout avait commencé. Et pourtant il restait en même temps dans la situation actuelle : second de la Firme, garde du corps personnel de Moriarty, et surtout, petit ami de Jim. Ce qui l'amusait moins, en revanche, était de devoir cacher ce dernier aspect. Jim avait encore une fois besoin de séduire une femme pour que son plan fonctionne, et cela serait évidemment impossible s'il sortait ouvertement avec Sebastian. Et Kitty Riley, la journaliste sur laquelle Jim comptait pour publier ses faux témoignages, était beaucoup moins crédule et en manque d'affection que la médecin légiste de St Barth, l'ensemble de l'opération prenait donc beaucoup plus de temps, et Sebastian fulminait. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que Jim prenait un malin plaisir à draguer la jeune femme pour énerver le sniper – mais il se rattrapait immanquablement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et Sebastian évitait de trop se plaindre.

Le sniper sût que les choses allaient commencer à bouger lorsque Jim lui assigna une nouvelle résidence. Le criminel – ou plutôt le comédien – allait emménager avec Kitty pendant ce temps, Sebastian devait s'installer à Baker Street et surveiller le détective, quelques jours avant d'être rejoint par plusieurs autres assassins.

Si Sebastian avait eu raison en pensant que la conclusion de ce jeu malsain arriverait vite, c'était sans compter sur la rapidité avec laquelle sa vie semblait s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et l'appréhension. Jim n'avait jamais été aussi concentré sur son travail, il ne dormait et ne mangeait presque plus, et s'il le faisait c'était uniquement pour préserver le masque qu'il portait en présence de Kitty. Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas à blâmer, Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il n'était pas là pour s'occuper de son petit ami, le surveiller, s'assurer qu'il aille bien, et il savait pertinemment qu'il servait d'ancre à Jim. Sans lui, le criminel sombrait dans l'abysse de son propre esprit. Les jours passaient, il voyait de plus en plus rarement le jeune homme, tous deux étant débordés – et les rares fois où il pouvait le retrouver dans son bureau au QG de la Firme, il faisait son possible pour le ramener dans le monde réel, lui rappeler la raison et le but ultime de leurs actions. A chaque fois, Sebastian voyait Jim s'éloigner un petit plus de lui. Le cambriolage de la Tour de Londres, et le procès qui s'ensuivit ne firent que précipiter les choses, de même que l'enlèvement des enfants du Gouverneur. Sebastian, en professionnel qu'il était, s'efforçait de garder pour lui ses inquiétudes et d'obéir aux ordres, en s'accrochant à l'idée que tout reviendrait bientôt à la normale. Mais le peu de calme et de confiance qui lui restaient s'érodaient à vue d'œil, jusqu'au moment où il ne put plus tenir.

Jim venait de s'enfuir de chez Kitty. Sherlock Holmes avait réussi à suivre la trace de Brook jusque chez la journaliste, comme l'avait prévu Moriarty, et ce dernier n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre son bras droit dans un appartement sécurisé qu'ils avaient préparé à l'avance. L'endroit ressemblait plus à un mélange de bureau de cadre et de repaire de hacker qu'à un véritable appartement il n'était pas fait pour qu'on y habite. Sebastian était déjà là, à faire les cent pas et se ronger les sangs, préparé à toute éventualité, lorsque Jim rentra en claquant la porte et s'effondra dans le canapé.

-Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, lança le criminel à la ronde sans même jeter un regard à son interlocuteur. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Sherlock lorsqu'il a compris, l'étincelle d'horreur au fond de ses yeux… Il sait qu'à présent plus personne n'est de son côté, plus personne ne peut le sauver.

Son regard se durcit, et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres.

-Il est fini. Je n'ai plus qu'à donner le coup de grâce.

-Et ensuite ?

Jim fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux. Sebastian se tenait debout devant lui, adossé au mur, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Le criminel ne manqua pas l'air profondément mal à l'aise sur le visage du sniper.

-Il n'y a pas d'ensuite. C'est fini, Sebastian. Sherlock mort, Mycroft détruit… nous sommes victorieux. Que veux-tu de plus ?

Le criminel le fixait avec une intensité effrayante, comme s'il tentait de sonder son âme.  
-Jim, je ne te demande pas d'arrêter maintenant, je sais que c'est impossible. Mais si tu m'aimes, si tu as la moindre considération pour mes sentiments ... Ne perd pas de vue la raison de tout ça.  
Contre toute attente, un sourire apparut sur le visage du criminel. Un de ses fameux sourires qui n'existent que sur ses lèvres, mais laissent ses yeux aussi froids et durs que des diamants. Un rire jaune s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Tes _sentiments_.

Sebastian se figea.

-Quoi?  
-Arrêtons-là ce jeu de dupes, tu veux bien, Sebby? J'ai fait semblant d'y croire un moment, mais ça a trop duré pour qu'on continue à se cacher derrière des mensonges.

-Je ne te suis pas.

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de Sebastian, mais Jim savait depuis longtemps que le blond pouvait être un aussi bon acteur que lui.

-Ne fait pas semblant. Nous savons tous les deux que tes sentiments n'ont rien à voir avec de l'amour.

De l'admiration, certes, peut-être même de l'affection si je suis chanceux. Mais personne ne pourrait être dupe au point de croire qu'il est possible de m'aimer.

Le sourire avait depuis longtemps disparu du visage de Jim, à présent remplacé par une résignation douloureuse.  
-Jim, est-ce que tu te fiches de moi? s'exclama Sebastian dès l'instant où Jim ferma la bouche. Tu as complètement perdu l'esprit? Toutes ces années passées ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'était?  
-De l'opportunisme. Oh, ne fait pas cette tête-là, Tiger. Je le sais depuis le début. Cette ruse est vieille comme le monde. Prétendre aimer un homme puissant pour profiter de sa richesse et de sa protection. Et du sexe, bien sûr. Cela dit, je t'admire, tu sais. Peu de gens seraient capables de me supporter, même pour la gloire d'être le second homme le plus dangereux de Londres.  
Un ange passa, avant d'être chassé par un murmure lourd de douleur et de regrets.

-Evidemment, ça aide que moi, je sois tombé amoureux de toi.

Les jambes de Sebastian ne pouvaient plus le soutenir, et il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, passant une main lasse sur son visage. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il savait depuis longtemps que Jim était anxieux, qu'il doutait parfois des sentiments du sniper à son égard, mais Sebastian s'était toujours fait un devoir de lui rappeler combien il l'aimait, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Il croyait avoir éradiqué le doute du cœur de Jim depuis longtemps. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le criminel pensait toujours, après tout ce temps, que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Mais alors...  
-Si tu penses que je ne t'ai jamais aimé...

Sebastian hésita, incertain de ses mots, et surtout incertain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-...pourquoi tu restes avec moi?

Le rire creux et amer revint, puis mourut tout aussi rapidement.

-Parce que je suis _faible_.

Le mot avait été craché avec un tel dégoût, Sebastian sentit son estomac se retourner.

-Même en sachant que c'est faux, continua Jim, je me laisse aller, parfois, à croire que tu m'aimes aussi. C'est mieux que d'être seul. Mais ça fait encore plus mal lorsque je me rappelle de la vérité.  
La douleur intense sur le visage du sniper lorsqu'il leva ses yeux bleu océan vers lui, aurait presque pu faire croire au criminel qu'il se trompait. Presque.

-Jim, tu...

Du regard, il mit Sebastian au défi de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Mon Dieu.

Sebastian se releva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Jim, avant de s'arrêter net devant le regard meurtrier du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te convaincre?

-Tu n'as rien compris...

-SI!  
La voix tonitruante de Sebastian résonna dans l'appartement, faisant sursauter Jim.  
-Si! Mais tu te trompes! Je me fiche de la Firme, de la richesse, de la protection! Tu sais que je t'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé personne autant que toi, mais tu dois me laisser te le montrer! Alors je t'en supplie, Jim, dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

Le silence s'installa pendant près d'un siècle, avant que Jim ne le brise en murmurant:  
-Vas-t-en.

-Jim... gronda Sebastian.

C'était autant une supplique qu'une menace.

Jim secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, je suis sérieux. Si tu m'aimes, Sebastian, si...

Sa voix se brisa.

-S'il y a la moindre petite chance que je me trompe, et que tu m'aimes réellement, le mieux que tu puisses faire est de partir d'ici. Vas-t-en, enfuie toi tant que tu en as encore la chance. Parce que rester avec moi ne fera que te détruire, et je ne supporterais pas de voir ça arriver. Alors fais ça pour nous deux. Passe cette porte, et ne reviens jamais.

Si Sebastian avait l'air détruit auparavant, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur infinie avec laquelle il fixait les yeux de Jim. Il lui semblait que son cœur avait disparu, réduit à néant par l'étau des mots que son amant venait de prononcer. Lentement, après ce qui lui sembla comme des siècles de silence, il recula d'un pas, puis se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il pouvait sentir le poids du regard de Jim sur ses épaules. Cette chape de plomb ne disparut pas lorsqu'il passa la porte, au contraire : elle sembla encore s'alourdir avec le claquement définitif de la poignée.

Jim attendit que les bruits de pas du sniper dans le couloir se soient éloignés pour autoriser une unique larme à couler le long de sa joue. Il regarda longuement la porte sans la voir. Ça y est. Sebastian était parti. Le jeune homme appréhendait ce moment depuis longtemps, mais il savait qu'il arriverait un jour, alors il s'y était préparé. Il avait même pris les devants, et poussé Sebastian à partir. C'était la meilleure solution.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi vide ?

Il fallut un moment à Jim pour reprendre ses esprits. Que Sebastian l'ai quitté ne changerait rien à sa résolution : il devait quand même le venger. Le temps lui était compté avant la phase finale, mais il lui restait des choses à régler. Impossible bien sûr de prévoir à l'avance comment le dernier affrontement allait se dérouler, mais Moriarty se devait d'être préparé pour chaque éventualité. La meilleure… comme la pire. S'il avait auparavant envisagé de poursuivre le jeu jusqu'à la mort, la présence de Sebastian l'empêchait de s'y résoudre complètement. Mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Il avait pris sa décision. Si sa vie devait se terminer sur ce toit, au moins il aurait atteint son but.

Sans plus attendre, il se mit au travail.

oOoOoOo

Le petit matin se levait sur le jour fatidique. Jim n'avait que très peu dormi, et avait quitté tôt le petit appartement trop vide et silencieux. Il avait préféré rejoindre son bureau au QG de la Firme après seulement quelques heures de sommeil – le lit, trop grand pour une personne, ne faisait que lui rappeler l'absence du grand blond.

L'horloge de Big Ben sonnait huit heures lorsque trois coups furent frappés à la porte de Moriarty. Il releva la tête de son bureau, ferma son ordinateur, et se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de lancer :

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Jim sentit un rocher tomber au fond de son ventre en apercevant la silhouette reconnaissable entre mille de son bras droit, son garde du corps et son petit… ex-petit ami.

Une vague de soulagement balaya le visage de ce dernier lorsqu'il vit Jim.

-Tu es là ! Bon sang, je t'ai cherché, tu n'étais pas dans l'appartement alors j'ai craint le pire…

Le criminel se leva et contourna son bureau pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Il fit son possible pour se composer un air froid et distant, et lança d'une voix comme la glace :

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de partir, Moran.

Sebastian secoua la tête, et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Si tu crois que tu peux te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Boss, tu te trompes grandement.

Il hésita un instant devant le regard meurtrier de Jim, puis pris une grande inspiration.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen.

Jim leva un sourcil interrogateur dans la direction du sniper.

-Un moyen de quoi ?

-De te faire changer d'avis, de te convaincre. Ecoute, Jim, je… je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur petit ami. Je t'ai déjà laissé tomber, trop souvent, et… personne ne pourrait jamais te donner ce dont tu as vraiment besoin, mais j'essaie, autant que je le peux. Et si jamais je t'ai apporté ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que tu m'as offert, si j'ai jamais fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait pour moi…

Sa voix se brisa, et il voulut détourner le regard, mais les yeux de cobra de Moriarty le retenaient mieux qu'un étau.

-Mon Dieu, Jim, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement et ça a toujours été vrai, et rien de ce que tu peux dire n'y changera jamais rien.

Jim eu un léger gloussement, qui sonnait plus faux que les promesses d'un politicien.

-Si tu as cru qu'un discours romantique me ferait changer d'avis, tu te trompes grandement, Moran.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Oh. Et qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

Encore une fois, Sebastian eut l'air d'hésiter. Il passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque, avant de relever les yeux vers Jim.

-Je voulais attendre notre anniversaire, mais bon… Cela fait six ans que nous sommes ensemble. Alors, je suppose qu'il est grand temps que je te le demande…

Jim écarquilla les yeux tandis que la réalisation de ce qui se passait envahissait son esprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière pour agripper le bureau, tandis que Sebastian plongeait la main dans sa poche et en ressortait une petite boite. Sans quitter Jim des yeux, il s'agenouilla devant lui et ouvrit le boitier. Le joyau contenu à l'intérieur brillait comme un petit soleil.

-James Moriarty… acceptes-tu de devenir mon mari ?

Jim se figea. Jamais auparavant n'avait-il été dans un tel état de choc, et son esprit semblait avoir fermé boutique. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il se contenta de regarder la boite, puis regarder Sebastian, puis regarder la boite…

-Je… tu… Oh mon Dieu, tu… je ne peux pas…

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il se passa une main sur le visage. Sebastian le fixait toujours, l'anxiété gagnant peu à peu du terrain sur son visage.

-Je… J'ai besoin de temps. Pour réfléchir. C'est tellement soudain, Seb, je…

Sebastian se remit debout avec difficulté, passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux et tenta de sourire.

-D'accord. Je… je comprends. Je suppose. Je suis désolé. Enfin… Combien de temps il te faut ?

Jim hésita une seconde.

-Quand tout ça sera fini… Une fois que Sherlock sera parti. Pour de bon. Je te répondrais.

-D'accord. Ça me va. Je… Au moins garde l'anneau, tu veux bien ?

Sebastian prit doucement les mains de Jim et le força à fermer les doigts sur la petite boite. Il essaya d'ignorer le fait que Jim tremblait. Puis il tourna les talons et passa la porte sans un mot.

Jim releva les yeux vers la porte une fois que le bruit de claquement retentit. Il resta immobile un moment, puis posa délicatement la petite boite sur la table, et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il ne lui restait qu'une poignée d'heures avant que Sherlock ne se décide à mettre en branle la phase finale de leur combat. D'ici là, il devait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir vivant.

oOoOoOo

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Sebastian se sentait calme, posé. C'était généralement le cas lorsqu'il était sur un toit, avec sa cible dans le viseur, et aucun obstacle entre lui et son but. Mais ces derniers temps, même ses missions n'étaient pas suffisantes pour calmer l'angoisse et le stress qui le suivaient partout. Aujourd'hui, avec la certitude que Sherlock Holmes vivait sa dernière heure, Sebastian se sentait enfin apaisé. Il savait que le sentiment ne durerait pas, et que la mort du détective n'était pas réellement le point final de ses soucis – il faudrait ensuite s'occuper de la riposte de Mycroft, qui ne resterait pas silencieux, et surtout s'assurer que Jim retourne à une vie « normale »… Son cœur se serra. Non, penser au futur n'était pas la chose à faire en ce moment. Il devait se concentrer sur sa cible, et sur les instructions provenant de son oreillette.

-C'est l'heure du spectacle !

Sebastian sourit. Même dans les situations les plus dangereuses, Jim ne perdait pas son sens de l'humour.

L'oreillette n'était qu'une précaution : Moriarty avait déjà donné ses instructions, les snipers avaient ordre de tirer uniquement s'il en donnait l'ordre explicite, et devaient se retirer dès qu'ils voyaient le détective tomber. Sebastian écoutait la conversation entre Jim et Sherlock uniquement pour s'assurer que tout se déroulait selon le plan – ou en tout cas, le peu que Jim avait daigné lui en dire.

Le chef des snipers était placé sur un bâtiment proche de St Barth, mais le toit de l'hôpital restait hors de son champ de vision. Il aurait été mieux pour la sûreté de Jim qu'il se place sur un toit en hauteur, mais le patron avait été clair dans ses ordres, et le blond ne pouvait que ravaler son anxiété et obéir.

Sa cible n'était pas encore arrivée. Sebastian avait été assigné à John Watson, mais Moriarty avait tout arrangé pour que le docteur n'arrive sur les lieux qu'au moment fatidique. En attendant, le sniper ne pouvait qu'écouter d'une oreille distraite l'échange de mondanités entre son patron et le détective, tout en observant le ballet des voitures en contrebas. De temps à autre, il demandait des nouvelles des autres snipers sous ses ordres. Chacun était à sa place, sa cible en joue, et aucun n'avait d'événement à signaler.

Tout était trop calme. La tension montait lentement entre Sherlock et Jim, et Sebastian tentait d'ignorer son envie de tuer lui-même le détective.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'hôpital, et failli sursauter en réalisant que les deux adversaires étaient visibles. Ils se tenaient près du bord du toit, juste au-dessus de l'avenue principale.

-Oh allez, tue toi, c'est beaucoup moins d'effort, fit la voix faussement ennuyée de Jim dans l'oreillette.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, ou si c'était le cas, Sebastian ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

-Aller, pour moi. S'il te plaaaaaait ?

Le cœur de Sebastian fit un bond lorsque le détective attrapa brutalement Moriarty par le col pour le suspendre par-dessus le bord du toit. Dans un moment de panique, le sniper se dépêcha de déplacer son arme pour la pointer vers Holmes. Mais s'il tirait maintenant, Jim ferait le grand plongeon…

Le temps se suspendit autour des regards croisés de Jim et Sherlock, jusqu'à ce que le détective ouvre la bouche.

-Vous êtes complètement fou.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Moriarty.

-Tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte ?

Sherlock poussa le criminel un peu plus près du bord.

-Merde, merde, MERDE ! gronda Sebastian en prenant sa visée.

Il n'avait pas prévu que Holmes fasse l'idiot et mette Jim en danger son patron lui avait assuré que leur confrontation ne serait que mentale. Encore une fois, Sebastian se haïssait d'avoir pris Jim au mot.

-D'accord, laisse-moi te donner un peu plus de motivation… lui parvint la voix de Moriarty.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Tes amis mourront si tu ne le fais pas.

Sebastian failli s'autoriser un sourire. La voix de Jim était celle d'un dément absolu.

-John.

-Tout le monde.

-Madame Hudson.

-Tout le monde.

-Lestrade.

Le sourire de Jim ne laissait plus aucun doute sur sa santé mentale.

-Tout le monde.

L'horreur se lisait sur le visage de Sherlock, même à cette distance.

-Trois balles, trois snipers, trois victimes. Aucun moyen de les arrêter maintenant.

Sherlock tira à nouveau son adversaire en sécurité sur le toit, et Sebastian se remit à respirer, réalisant par la même occasion qu'il avait cessé de le faire. Les deux hommes étaient à nouveau invisibles, mais la voix de Jim s'élevant de l'oreillette lui assurait qu'il allait bien.

-A moins que mes hommes ne te voient sauter.

Sebastian prit une profonde inspiration, et pointa à nouveau son arme vers la rue. Son patron était à présent en sécurité relative, et il avait lui-même un travail à effectuer. Jim ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il faisait capoter le plan.

Le sniper s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la rue tandis que le détective exposait le plan de Moriarty – et sa propre mort. Les voitures continuaient d'aller et venir, et un des hommes de main donnait régulièrement des indications à Moran sur la position du docteur Watson.

Il se figea à nouveau en entendant un rire étouffé dans son oreillette.

-Quoi ? lança la voix énervée de Moriarty.

Le rire continua. Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Le sniper jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le toit. Sherlock se tenait debout sur le rebord, mais il se retourna et s'éloigna lentement, disparaissant à la vue du sniper.

Et le bruit statique dans l'oreillette se tut.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux, et les doigts tremblants, retira l'appareil de son oreille. L'objet ne semblait pas endommagé. Il la remit en place fébrilement.

-Antony, tu me reçois ?

La voix de son subordonné lui répondit dans l'instant.

-Cinq sur cinq, monsieur.

Le sniper hésita un instant. Si l'oreillette fonctionnait normalement…

-Ta liaison avec le patron fonctionne toujours ? s'enquit-il, sans grand espoir.

-Non, monsieur, répondit Antony, confus. Vous êtes le seul en contact avec lui.

-Bordel de merde…

Sebastian coupa la communication et vérifia à nouveau le toit. Toujours pas de détective suicidaire en vue. Pourquoi Jim avait-il coupé son micro ? L'avait-il perdu ? Peut-être que Sherlock l'avait découvert… Quelle que soit la réponse, cela ne pouvait rien augurer de bon. Les secondes s'égrenèrent tandis que la panique envahissait le sniper. Devait-il quitter son poste et rejoindre Jim sur le toit ? Pourrait-il arriver à temps pour empêcher une catastrophe d'arriver ? Jim avait été très clair sur les ordres, il ne devait en aucun cas quitter son poste tant que Holmes n'était pas réduit à l'état de confiture de fraise sur la chaussée. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées, que Jim avait volontairement coupé la communication.

-Le taxi arrive à St Barth, annonça la voix de l'agent Petier dans son oreillette.

Désespéré, Sebastian regarda à nouveau en direction de l'hôpital, à la recherche d'une solution. Le détective était debout sur le rebord, son téléphone à la main. Le taxi du docteur Watson arrivait sur la place.

Et merde. Holmes allait sauter de toute manière. L'instinct de Sebastian était trop fort pour qu'il l'ignore, il lui tordait les tripes et ne serait apaisé que lorsque le sniper aurait retrouvé son petit ami sain et sauf.

Il abandonna son arme sur le toit et dévala les escaliers de secours de l'immeuble quatre à quatre. Quelqu'un pourrait toujours aller récupérer le fusil plus tard. Le trajet au pas de course jusqu'au toit de l'hôpital lui parut interminable, et le laissa à bout de souffle. Pantelant, il gravit les dernières marches de l'escalier et émergea sur le toit. Sherlock avait disparu – Sebastian n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il se trouvait actuellement dix mètres plus bas, sur le bitume. Jim n'était pas là non plus. Le sniper pris une grande inspiration et tenta de rassembler ses esprits.

Avec appréhension, il avança vers l'endroit où s'était tenue la confrontation. Tout était silencieux, hormis le bruit sourd de la circulation en contrebas.

Sebastian se figea.

Sur le béton sale devant ses pieds s'étendait une flaque rouge sombre. Des filets du liquide coulaient dans la rigole entre les dalles, de plus en plus fins à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la flaque.

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, son esprit essayait frénétiquement de trouver une explication à la présence du sang, autre que la réponse évidente.

-Non, non… marmonna-t-il, la panique et le désespoir remplaçant graduellement l'adrénaline dans ses veines.

Où était le corps ? Si Jim était… Si ce qu'il craignait était arrivé, alors où était le corps de Moriarty ? Fermant son esprit à l'horrible vérité qui s'imposait à lui, Sebastian se releva et fit des yeux le tour du toit. Il devait être quelque part. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il s'était caché, sûrement derrière une des cheminées ou des bouches de ventilation… En trébuchant, le sniper fit le tour du toit, à la recherche de la moindre cachette, de la plus discrète trappe, en vain. Crier le nom de son petit ami ne changeait rien au résultat, et l'affreuse vérité gagnait lentement mais sûrement du terrain sur la négation totale avec laquelle Sebastian se protégeait. En désespoir de cause, il se précipita vers le rebord et examina la rue en contrebas. Le cadavre écartelé de Sherlock avait déjà été emmené, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Moriarty.

Pendant une folle seconde, Sebastian envisagea de faire un pas en avant.

-C'est moi que tu cherches ?

La voix semblait provenir de nulle part. S'accrochant aux dernières bribes d'espoir subsistantes, Sebastian se retourna avec une lenteur infinie.

La silhouette de Jim se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, sombre sous le soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Lentement, comme s'il apprenait à le faire pour la première fois, le cœur de Sebastian se remit à battre.

-Espèce…

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du criminel.

-De CONNARD.

Jim n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que 70 kilos de sniper ne le percutent de plein fouet. Avant qu'il réalise ce qui lui arrivait, Sebastian était en train de le serrer dans ses bras assez fort pour fusionner avec lui. Sans hésiter, le petit brun répondit à l'étreinte.

Une éternité sembla passer, avant que Jim ne réalise que Sebastian sanglotait.

-J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu…

Il le serra un peu plus fort.

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

-Je suis là, Tiger. Je suis là.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir…

La culpabilité envahissait peu à peu Jim alors qu'il réalisait l'épreuve par laquelle était passé Sebastian. Le sniper était solide, et supportait sans difficulté le comportement dérangé de Moriarty mais croire que l'homme qu'il aimait était mort, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, était la seule chose qui pouvait le détruire.

-Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis désolé, Tiger, mais je suis là maintenant…

-Promet moi, tu ne le feras plus jamais. Promet moi…

-J'accepte.

Un ange passa, avant que Sebastian relâche doucement son étreinte, et plante ses yeux bleus océans dans ceux de Jim. Une étincelle inhabituelle y brillait.

-Qu'est-ce… que tu viens de dire ?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du petit brun, sincère pour une fois.

-J'accepte. La réponse à ta question, celle que tu m'as posée ce matin. Oui, j'accepte.

Le monde avait disparu. Il ne voyait plus le béton dur et froid du toit de l'hôpital, ni le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages, le bruit de la rue était inaudible derrière le rugissement des pensées qui se bousculaient sous son crâne. Et même ces dernières finirent par se taire, remplacées par un simple mot : _j'accepte. _Rien d'autre n'existait que Jim et Sebastian, le sourire sur leurs visages et la lumière dans leurs yeux.

Puis leurs lèvres se joignirent, et ils s'embrassèrent comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain.


	17. Remerciements

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une page de remerciement. Ça va être un peu long et un peu ringard, mais c'est important pour moi. En effet, cette fanfic est un projet sur le long terme, qui m'a demandé deux ans et demi d'écriture, a eu des hauts et des bas, a changé direction, et m'a vu évoluer en tant qu'auteure et en tant que personne. Ceux qui me connaissent savent l'importance que MorMor a pour moi, et je suis fière d'avoir réussi à mener ce projet d et coucher sur le papier ma version de leur histoire. Mais ce projet n'est pas entièrement à moi, de nombreuses personnes m'ont aidé, de manière plus ou moins directe, et sans elles cette histoire serait sans doute très différente – voir même n'existerait pas. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais prendre un moment pour les remercier.

Mon ami** Jean**, pour son soutient durant tout le projet, son aide et ses suggestions lorsque j'étais bloquée sur des points de scénario, et ses conseils concernant la transidentité de Severin. Maintenant que cette fanfic est finie, je lui ai officiellement cédé la garde de Sebastian et Jim, iel prendra sûrement beaucoup mieux soin d'eux que moi.

**Anso**, la première personne à voir lu cette histoire dans son intégrité, pour ses retours très enthousiastes sur l'histoire, et pour ses dessins géniaux. Merci énormément, c'est un honneur immense pour moi.

Ma bêta **Louise**, pour son aide à la correction. Merci d'avoir été patiente avec mes fautes de grammaire…

Mes bêta **Finrod** et **Alexandra**, et mon amie **A.C.** pour leur aide dans la traduction, et la correction de toutes mes erreurs d'anglais. J'ai beau me dire bilingue, sans elles la traduction anglaise de cette fic serait bourrée de fautes.

Mon amie **Finrod**, pour l'idée que Severin soit trans, et pour les discussions sur son développement qui ont suivi.

L'incroyable artiste **Hippano**, la reine du MorMor, qui est la raison pour laquelle je suis tombée dans ce fandom il y a trois ans. Sans elle je n'aurais pas rencontré toutes les personnes géniales qui constituent ce fandom.

**L'ensemble du fandom MorMor**, le MorMor Survival Team, ofmagpiesandtigers et markofthemagpie, Kim Newman (auteur de _The Hound of the D'Urbervilles_) , et toutes les autres personnes créant du contenu MorMor, pour l'inspiration, les idées, les headcanons et les théories que j'ai intégrées (consciemment ou non) dans mon histoire, et pour m'avoir donné envie de l'écrire en premier lieu. Vous êtes tous des gens géniaux et une communauté incroyablement créative, accueillante et amicale, dont je suis vraiment heureuse de faire partie.

**Tous les lecteurs** qui ont aimé, commenté et partagé cette fanfic, et qui la liront par la suite. Parce qu'une histoire est faite pour être lue, et grâce à vous j'ai pu apporter ma pierre à ce fandom.


End file.
